Scribbling Love
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: Lucy, a new student finds her life upside down on meeting a pyromaniac. She hadn't expected falling into a mess of love, confessions, heartbreaks and crime which her highschool life brought. And neither had she expected to fall in love with someone with whom she just interacted by scribbling on benches. NaLu,GaLe, Gruvia,Jerza. Highschool!AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail. The plot, however, belongs to me.**

 **...**

 **When we first talked to each other**

 **I knew we would always be friends.**

 **Our friendship has kept on growing**

 **And I'll be here for you to the end.**

Lucy Heartfilia was nervous. Nervous because it was her first day at school and she had no idea where to go.

She saw many people, bustling with life and energy, walking and sprinting towards various parts of the building. All she knew was that she was completely lost in Magnolia High. And it didn't help that people were staring at her.

"This place is like a maze!" She whined, ignoring the stares the best she could. Gripping the strap of her bag tightly, she took a left turn, hoping to mysteriously appear in front of the Principal's office.

And in her quest to find the Principal's room, she accidentally landed herself in the boys toilet.

"I'm so sorry!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and she quickly slammed the door close behind her, making many shocked boys looking at the direction of the noise wildly and some whispering how a blonde nearly gave them a heart attack with her shouting. However, she didn't stop to see their reaction. She was way too embarrassed on her first day!

And then she almost ran into a raven haired boy of her age while trying to run away from the boy's bathroom.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized profusely, not bothering to look up while rubbing her forehead. The man rubbed his shoulder where he had been hit by the girl and gave a nonchalant sneer,"Its fine."

"I'm so sorry! I was just in a mad rush and I didn't look where I was going and then I ran into you. Oh man can this day get any worse!" Lucy almost lost her mind.

The Raven haired boy sweatdropped and waved his hands in front of him, trying to get her attention,"It is okay! Shit happens!"

Lucy finally managed to look at him in the eye. The boy was exceptionally handsome. He jet black hair with onyx eyes and a characteristic smirk of his own. As well as he looked quiet matured for his age yet he came with only one drawback.

"Why are you shirtless!" Lucy shrieked out, totally freaked.

"As it is hot in here!" The boy casually answered.

"But you shouldn't walk half naked like this!"

"Oi?" The boy said in his defence,"It is normal."

Lucy wondered how walking around half naked in a place full of people was normal. Suddenly she felt a shiver running down her spine and she had a good idea what caused it.

Behind her was a blue haired girl, in a navy blue skirt and white shirt with blue tie hanging loosely on her neck. The girl almost freaked her out with the intense stare she was giving the blonde.

"Ca-can I he-help!" Lucy managed to say between her gulps. Man this girl looked threatening. Even looking at her send chills down Lucy's spine.

"Love rival!" The girl slowly declared and then rushed toward Gray, who looked as freaked out as Lucy. Wrapping her arms around his arms, she gave Lucy a glare, the one which reminded her of her own maid, Aquarius.

"He is mine!" The girl protectively said, her eyes never leaving Lucy. Lucy gave a sigh of relief,"Of course! He is all yours!"

"Come on Juvia! We're not dating!" The boy shouted, trying to get free. Juvia ignored him and then stared at Lucy with threatening eyes,"Stay away from Gray-sama. Then we can be friends!"

"Understood Mam!" Lucy wanted to make it more sarcastic but ended up squeaking like a mouse.

Gray made his way out of her grip and pulled the blunette by her wrist, saying,"Don't creep out new students like this Juvia." And Lucy could see the happy expression on the retreating girl's face as the boy pulled her along and the amused smirk on the boy's lips wasn't unnoticed by her either.

And when she finally managed to find the Principal's room, she was already looking half dead.

"You're the new student I presume?" A short statured man with white hair and matching long moustache asked her, grinning. Lucy instantly felt as ease. The old man didn't look so threatening.

"Yes!" Lucy cheerfully agreed.

"Well, I'm Makarov, and this is my lovely child, Mirajane!" He said, pointing at the white haired beauty beside him. Lucy's eyes almost popped out of her sockets and Mirajane must have noted her confusion. "He refers every student and worker over here as his own child."

Lucy warmly smiled at the white haired beauty and nodded once. She was exceptionally sweet and her sweet demeanor was rubbing on to her.

"Here!" Makarov handed the blonde her routine and instructed Mirajane,"Show her around, will ya?"

"I'll be glad."

As the two came out of the room, Lucy let out a breath she didn't knew she had been holding.

"Are you nervous?" Mirajane sweetly asked.

"It is my first day, so yeah," Lucy replied and took a look at her routine,"Let us see, I've maths for the first period."

"And the room is just down the hall," Mirajane informed her,"Though the maths teacher, Gildarts is absent. You can introduce youself to everyone then, but be careful. Things can get rowdy."

"Thanks Mirajane!" Lucy warmly smiled at the long white haired girl,"You're such a sweetie."

"Call me Mira please!" Mira smiled at her again.

"So, you work here?"

"No. I am, you can say, president of the students council," Mira casually replied.

Lucy gave a sweet sigh,"You must be popular."

Crooking her head to the side, Mira gently asked,"Why do you think so?"

"Well, just a hunch!" Lucy giggled making the white haired girl laugh too.

After Mira left for her own classes on dropping Lucy in front of the maths class, Lucy inhaled deeply and calmed herself down. Then slowly she pushed the door open, her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets at the sight in front of her.

There was a war raging inside the classroom. She could make out paper balls flying everywhere and to her surprise, noticed a few chairs flying too. She ducked when she saw one heading her way, squealing with fear in the process.

"This is crazy!" She whispered to herself, almost at the verge of breaking out,"I'm gonna die on my first day at Magnolia high!"

She noticed the black haired man, whom she ran into the hallway exchanging punches with a man with long, black hair whose face was covered with various metal piercings. A small paper ball hit a scarlet haired girl who was sitting beside a short height girl, who, in spite of the mess around her was reading a book. How? God knows.

Lucy then noticed the overly obsessive girl cheering for her 'Gray-sama' with heart in her eyes. And a pink haired boy, almost jumping from one desk to another, hitting anyone and everyone who happened to be in his reach.

Trying to catch as less attention as possible, Lucy took a seat at the back of the redhead, narrowly missing a paper ball. She narrowly missed a small book which was thrown in her way. The book hit the redhead in front of her, who was busy having a strawberry cake.

She watched as another paper ball hit the red head who was shaking. And Lucy knew the girl was shaking with anger.

"I will not take part in the fight!" The redhead said, her hands balled into a fist. The blunette beside her started counting backwards, muttering,"Anytime now."

Another paper ball passed by the blonde and landed on the redhead's cake. Lucy sweared that she could feel deadly aura emitting from the previously calm girl.

And suddenly the redhead stood up, charging at the boy who was throwing paper balls. Lucy heard the blunette laughing,"And Erza joins the madness."

Despite all these commotion, Lucy felt a smile making a way on her face. She was feeling real and alive. And deep inside her heart, she knew she was glad she could attend this school. However deadly it appeared to be.

"That's the blonde from the bathroom!" A distant voice called out.

Lucy buried her face in her book. She heard again,"Aww.. She is so adorable." She sank further in her seat. Why was everything so silent suddenly and she could feel everyone's stare on her. 'Oh Mavis!'

"And nice rack too."

Lucy sank in her seat further, feeling totally embarrassed.

"Hey! She is a weirdo!" A voice called out and Lucy perked up her head. "She is deaf I know! She can't hear us perhaps!" The same voice called out.

"That is not a nice thing to say," Lucy heard the redhead saying and the blunette in front of her supported the redhead ,"She is right. You all will scare the poor soul away." Lucy concluded the redhead to be either strong enough to manage something so violent or she was simply crazy.

The previous boy said again,"She is still a weirdo."

Something snapped inside Lucy and she stood up, shouting,"I AM NOT DEAF YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey there weirdo!" The boy smiled at her, flashing her a toothy grin. Lucy slumped back in her seat, pouting. So much to stay unnoticed for the first day.

"We are sorry," the redhead called out to her,"You can punch me if you want." Lucy frantically waved her hands in front of her, saying,"That won't be necessary."

"I should have been more considerate toward your feelings!" The redhead sighed,"You still have chance, punch me. That will make you feel better."

Lucy sighed and slowly rubbed her arms, saying,"Please. It's okay."

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone!" The redhead said, as if trying to make up for her earlier actions. Though Lucy knew it was just going to make her day more awkward.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," the redhead introduced herself and then pointed at the blunette who wad reading a book,"She is Levy McGarden."

"Nice to meet you, umm?" Levy said, scratching her chin.

"Lucy.." She stopped for a while before saying,"Lucy Heartfilia."

A small gasp escaped Levy's lips and Lucy understood she had figured her out. Before Levy could say anything, Lucy added,"It is nice out here and I hope it stays that way." Levy understood and smiled at her, taking her cue to stay quiet.

"That blunette is Juvia Loxar and the black haired boy beside her is..." Erza was cut off with Juvia adding,"This handsome man is my Gray-sama." Gray, who was still grunting due to Juvia clinging at his arm, looked away, a little flushed,"Gray Fullbuster."

Juvia shot Lucy a threatening glare, saying,"Stay away from my love, understood love rival."

Lucy sweatdropped,"I was planning that too."

"Gajeel Redfox," Erza pointed at the man with various metal piercings.

"Bunny girl," Gajeel added with a smirk.

"Heh?" Lucy stupidly asked.

"He has a habit of nicknaming everyone with an animal's name," Levy added dismissively. Gajeel laughed,"You're one to talk shrimp."

Levy's face attained a red color and she shouted,"I'm not a shrimp!"

"That's Lisanna Strauss," Erza said, pointing at a white haired girl with short hair who was waving at her. Lucy waved back at her, smiling. She couldn't help but ask,"Are you somehow related to Mira?"

Lisanna smiled widely,"She is my elder sister!"

"I knew it!"

"That man.." Erza paused when an orange haired man wrapped his hands around Lucy's hands, smiling cutely at her. But Lucy gulped, trying to get him off her.

"The name is Loke... Princess," The orange haired man added,"Want to go on a date sometime?"

Lucy laughed nervously and took a step back, saying,"I don't think that is a good idea!"

A look of pure horror crossed Loke's face and he gasped,''A rejection! No! Why!"

Erza elbowed him and then cleared her throat. Lucy decided that she would ignore the act of violence. Then pointing at a blue haired man with a weird face tattoo, Erza managed to say between her shuttering,"That is..."

Lucy smiled at the man warmly,"I know him!"

"Really?" Erza asked, glancing between Lucy and Jellal.

"Our family are ...how to put it, business partners!" Lucy enthusiastically said,"Hey Jellal."

"Nice to see you too Lucy," Jellal smiled back at her, and flashed a small smile at Erza before looking away. Erza coughed a little to wash away her embarrassment and red face.

"Now I remember!" Lucy whispered to Erza, making sure none could hear that.

"What?"

Lucy flashed her a smile, grinning,"You're the girl. It was the colour of your hair. Sounds familiar?"

Lucy sweared she saw Erza's face flushing. Erza managed to say,"How do you know?"

"Do you really want me to shout it in front of the class?" Lucy smirked on seeing Erza blushing again. Then Erza shrugged off, as if nothing had happened and pointed at a pink haired girl, who was shyly staring at Loke, who was still sulking at the rejection. "That's Aries."

"And this is..." Erza was stopped again when a pink haired boy made his way over to Lucy, putting an arm across her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Lucy managed to squeak. She turned away, her face matching the colour of Erza's hair.

"Introducing myself weirdo!" The pink haired man grinned at her,"I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

"Now can you get off me?'' Lucy pleaded.

"As you say Luigi!"

And Lucy shouted at him again,"It is Lucy you idiot!"

"Does it matter weirdo?" Natsu grinned again,"You're a loudmouthed weirdo."

...

..

 **That's my first fairy tail fanfic. Well, I hope it turns out right.**

 **Till next time, toodles!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	2. Chapter 2

**You listen when I have a problem**

 **And help dry the tears from my face.**

 **You take away my sorrow**

 **And put happiness in its place.**

Lucy took a deep breath and relaxed in her seat. It was Chemistry Class and she was bored out of her mind.

It had just been a week since she had joined the school and she had already made many friends. Levy and Erza were her two closest friends, who took the responsibility to show her around school. Of course she had heard about Erza earlier. Apparently, Lucy, being the heir to the Heartfilia family, was made to visit all the close business partners of her Dad.

And through them, she met Jellal Fernandez. He was the only son of the owner of the Fernandez group of companies which specialized in vehicles. Their Dad wanted to carry the innocent relationship of the two six years old to a new level but when Layla, Lucy's mother died, she just wanted Jude to give their daughter a life where she could make her own decisions.

And that's how the friendship stayed as friendship. When Lucy thinks about it, Jellal was like an older brother to her. She shivered at the thought of getting married to him.

Erza and Jellal were close friends in school and Lucy occasionally found Jellal talking fondly about a girl with no surname and how he named her Erza Scarlet, based on the colour of her hair. Why she was without a surname or a family, Jellal never told her. And she didn't ask, respecting his privacy.

Levy McGarden was a bookworm. And Lucy wouldn't say that she didn't like her company. Levy had a perceptive mind and was far ahead in intelligence as compared to her classmates but that didn't stop her from being nice. She wasn't as arrogant and stuck up like other geniuses. And her short height often was the cause of her embarrassment. Lucy learnt one thing, never to tease the girl about her height.

The results are more than scary.

Its victim and survivor included Gajeel.

Then after Erza and Levy, there was Juvia. Though the blue haired girl was a little obsessive over Gray, she was a nice person nonetheless. She was kind and to Lucy's delight, stayed very close to her own apartment. This girl specialized in marine biology, and to Lucy's surprise was already given an admission letter to study under the famous Marine Biologist, Mrs. Vaani Lovanna.

Through Juvia, Lucy met Cana, who loved to drink. What surprised her more was that she was the daughter of their maths teacher, Gildarts. Cana seemed carefree and oblivious but Lucy could see that deep inside, she cared for everyone. The drunken girl had a wide and pure heart. She had a pure strong heart and quite an amazing liver too.

And then there was Gray and Loke. Besides Gray's tendency to strip, he was a nice person. He occasionally fought with Gajeel and Natsu but helped and prayed for their happiness. Though he would never accept it. Loke was a little flirtatious but helpful and sweet. Though they both were extremely handsome and attractive, Lucy just couldn't feel the spark.

Moreover, how could she forget the sobbing face of Aries or deadly glare of Juvia whenever she talked to either of them?

And lastly, there was the boy who always called her a weirdo.

Lucy frowned at the thought. What was with this guy? Natsu seemed like a carefree person who did things basically on instinct than acting according to plan. He was more carefree than Cana, more impulsive than Juvia and more of a jerk than Gray. He didn't insult her or did anything to offend her on purpose. But that pink haired man had a tendency to drag her in his problems.

"Care to explain why are you frowning Miss Heartfilia?"

The voice broke Lucy's train of thoughts and she looked up, seeing her chemistry teacher, Macao looking at her with a stern face.

A chill went down her spine and she waved her hands in front of her face frantically,"Nothing!" His intense glare was making her shiver and she blamed it on the chilly weather of Magnolia during september.

"And what was I discussing right now?" He asked again. Lucy gulped when she saw him looking at her like a pest. Why were teachers so intimidating? In her opinion everyone should be as sweet as Makarov. Well, of course that would spoil the entire school. Macao frowned at her lost expression and asked again, his tone rising with every word,"Do you even know what I'm teaching or on which page I'm?"

Of course she didn't knew. She wasn't paying any attention in class and curse that pink haired boy. Biting her lip, she slowly added,"I... I..."

"Then meet me at detention today Miss Lucy."

"But!"

"One more word and you've to meet me tomorrow too!"

Lucy slumped back in her seat and let out an inaudible groan. Cursing herself silently, she laid her head on the desk. Seeing Macao going on with something called aniline, she decided to ignore it. Macao was probably going to make her read that chapter during detention. Absentmindedly, she began scribbling on her desk with her pencil, creating a small frown. " ): "

None of her friends had chemistry with her. It was just first period and she already got a detention. Gladly, she had classes with Levy in the second period and then with Erza in the third and fourth. Natsu had just maths, physics and biology common with her and she was glad she had none of those classes today.

Something about him always ticked her off. How could be someone so carefree and not bothered? Whenever she looked at him, he was always smiling or fighting. As if he had nothing to fear. As if nothing was holding him back.

She sank in her seat further as Macao gave her another warning to pay attention in class.

As the class ended, Macao gave her a last warning, saying she would definitely get a detention if she doesn't pay any attention. She thanked him and walked away. As soon as she was sure she was out of his sight, she poked her tongue out, thinking,"May be that old man isn't as half as bad as it seems!"

...

*Next Day **#** *

While walking back to their maths class, Lucy met Levy in the hallway who was carrying more books then her petite frame could handle.

"Let me help you!" Lucy chimed as she took half the books from her.

"Thanks Lu-chan!"

"No problem!"

"So, anything interesting happened while I was gone for two days?" Levy asked her, smiling sweetly. Lucy recalled her incident with Macao and gave her a sheepish smile. Levy understood that the girl had messed something up.

Lucy started,"I was frowning in class and not paying attention. Macao almost gave me a detention!"

"You usually don't zone out like that, anything happened?" Levy couldn't help but ask.

"I was thinking about this school. How quickly I'm adjusting and everything."

Lucy heard a sigh from the blunette. Raising her eyebrows, she asked the blonde,"Is that all?"

"More or less, yes."

"And I thought you were sulking over a boy. Such a bummer," Levy sighed. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't meant to lie about it but how could she possibly tell that a weird nickname was making her so riled up?

"Lu-Lu! Are you coming?"

Gathering her thoughts, Lucy turned on her heels, following the girl into the classroom. She didn't think that scribbling part was worth mentioning. Isn't that what people do when they're bored?

They found that Gildarts was present that day. He was about to start something on integration when his head nearly missed a book thrown in his direction. Lucy could swear that she could sense black angry aura emitting from him.

Turning around, Lucy found Gray and Natsu exchanging fists across the table where as Gajeel busy insulting Loke for his womanly antics. A sigh escaped her lips and she rested her head on her palm of right hand, looking at the scene in front of her.

It was as if the boys were always looking for a fight.

She sensed something walk past her and glanced to see Gildarts making his way toward the trio. Pulling Natsu's and Gray's ears, he began scolding them, telling how their brash attitude will never get them the girl of their dreams.

"Should we tell this to Cana?" Levy innocently asked while batting her eyelids towards Gildarts. The previous strong, collected man was now almost begging in front of the blunette,"Don't do it! She will kill me!"

Lucy's eyes almost popped out of her socket. Was he serious? Amused, she let out a chuckle and Erza shot her a wink, signifying,"This stuff happens."

-;-;-

The rest of the day passed without any headache for the poor Lucy. Mostly because she had no classes with either Natsu or Gray or Juvia. Though she wouldn't admit it, their presence made the class more entertaining.

Levy taught her one thing. Library is for reading and Cafeteria for having lunch.

Being new, on her first day Lucy had escaped to the library to have her lunch. Having brought up alone, she always found happiness when she was surrounded with books. And thus had seeped into the library to have her lunch. Moreover, she wasn't sure where to sit in the cafeteria. It was her first day after all!

Luckily, Levy, who worked for the librarian and helped her, saw Lucy and dragged her to the cafeteria.

Lucy sat beside Levy who was sitting beside Erza. Opposite to Erza was Juvia , clinging to Gray. Beside Gray was Lisanna and Gajeel.

"You brought homemade food?" Levy asked Lisanna who just nodded. Lucy gave her a small smile,"That's so good. I bet your sister made it for ya Lisanna."

"You're right! Mira makes awesome food."

"And Erza, we're going to get something to eat. Coming?" Juvia asked, still pressing her arms to Gray's arms, making the dark haired boy scowl at the blunette.

"I'm gonna get something from the counter too," Lucy said and was followed by Levy and Juvia. Erza waved them off, saying she had brought her lunch with her too. The boys had bought their lunch as soon as they had entered.

"You know Gray," Erza started as soon as Juvia was out of hearing range,"I thought you were more mature."

Perking up an eyebrow, the addressed boy asked,"What?"

The scarlet haired girl sighed,"I know I'm in no condition to say anything about anyone's relationship but that girl deserves an answer." Then looking over her shoulder, she saw Juvia laughing at something that Lucy had probably said while Levy was busy waving her hands in front of her embarrassed face.

Gray sighed as he sensed everyone's eyes on him as he was smiling while looking at the laughing blunette. "I know. But I really don't know what I feel about her. I'm just so messed up."

Lisanna was one to speak up next, "Yup. You'll just keep leading her on. Give her an answer Gray. Otherwise don't forget, boys like Lyon are willing to do anything to steal her away."

"What about you Lisanna?" Gray asked, desperately trying to shift attention from him. He didn't want to think about Lyon. With Juvia. Lisanna's face turned beet red and she asked,"What!?"

Everyone gave her an amazed look. Loke spoke up,"You feel something about Natsu, don't you?"

"When did you get here?" Erza asked him.

Loke gave her a small wink,"Well I was on my way to Aries's table when I thought I should pay my Princess a visit. Its a shame she isn't here."

"Creepy!" Gajeel hissed.

"Don't think you can avoid the question Lisanna!" Gray smirked, seeing Lisanna's lost expression.

A small smile crept up on Lisanna's face as she spoke up,"We're just friends. Though when I was little, I always wondered how it would be to be with him." A dreamy sigh escaped her lips,"And I will be lying if I say I don't wonder about it sometimes but I don't think we will be more than that."

"And why is that so?" Gray asked. He wanted to add a nasty remark but decided against it. The last thing he wanted as to offend any of his friend for that boy. Moreover, he surely didn't want to see a crying Juvia. The poor girl broke into tears on seeing any girl touching him, though he was sure she wouldn't understand the difference between a slap and an affection touch on cheek.

Playing with her short hair, Lisanna spoke up,"He is an amazing guy, sweet and caring too. But, he is crazy and I know I won't be able to control him. He needs someone equally crazy."

Erza exhaled loudly,"That is not the only reason, right?"

"Yeah," Lisanna spoke up,"I moved on a long time ago while I was in Edolas. And now, someone else caught my eye."

"What caught your eye? Is it paining?" Lisanna looked up to see Natsu walking toward her, worried. She understood his confusion,"No Natsu. I've got nothing in my eye. It's a literary device."

"Litter den what?" Natsu was now completely clueless getting a chuckle from everyone at the table.

"I think Lisanna meant literary device not litter den," Lucy said, putting her tray on the table and taking her seat. Juvia went back to Gray and Levy sat beside her new friend.

"I still don't understand," the pinkette said, scratching his chin.

"Dummy," Erza hissed,"Sit down!"

"Aye Sir!"

Taking the seat, next to Lucy, he gave her a toothy grin making Lucy ask,"What do you want Natsu?"

"Nothing!" He said as he picked up the burger from her tray. Lucy hit his arm, complaining,"Hey! That's mine!"

"Come on! Don't be a cry baby!"

"Give me back my food!" Lucy yelled in his ear.

Holding her at an arms distance, Natsu chuckled,''You're really a loudmouthed Weirdo."

And he said that again.

" _Natsu_! I'll kill you," Lucy threatened halfheartedly, enjoying his childish antics,"I'm not a weirdo."

"You're."

"Says the boy with pink hair!" Lucy debated back.

He huffed,"Oi! It's salmon!"

"It is pink!"

"Salmon!"

"Pink!"

"Salmo-"

"Enough!" Erza interrupted,"Eat up first."

"Yes mam!"

Lucy heard Natsu whispering in her ear,"Erza is scary, isn't she?"

Brushing off the blush off her cheeks due to the close proximity, she couldn't help but nod,"You're right!"

"Lets go sight seeing today!" Lisanna chirped, getting everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Lucy scratched her chin in thought,"I think you all know everything around here."

"For you silly! We can show you around !" Lisanna added,"Won't that be awesome!"

"Sightseeing!" Erza smiled,"Sounds like a plan. And then we can show her our meeting spot." "Meeting spot?" Now Lucy was completely confused.

Putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder, Natsu happily added,"Yup!" He was unaware of the slight punches on his thighs by Lucy, who was embarrassed and signalling him to let go. Lucy wasn't sure if he noticed but if he did, he just ignored it.

"I am confused now! What meeting place?" Lucy asked, giving up on trying to free herself from Natsu.

Erza was the one to speak,"We will tell you once you reach there. But, I'll pick you up at sharp 6pm. Be ready."

"You don't have to!" Lucy politely said,"I and Juvia live close by. She can show me around."

Erza ignored her,"Then I'll pick both of you up."

"Fine," Lucy sighed at her stubbornness, "But where are we going?"

She felt Natsu removing his arms from around her and the sudden loss of warmth made her lips give a slight groan. She saw Natsu getting up and pulling his sleeves up.

"What the hell are you doing baka!" She screamed, mentally cursing herself for glancing at his toned chest and well build body. She felt her face getting warmer but refused to look away. Instead, she focused on his eyes, trying to get rid of the warm sensation in her stomach.

"Well," Natsu grinned as showed her a red tattoo on his right arm. Lucy stared at it for a second, trying to understand. It was a peculiar tattoo, resembling a sort of bird with long tail. Sensing her confusion, Natsu said,"We welcome you to Fairy Tail."

... **... .. ... ... . . . . . ..**

"Oh man this totally stinks!'' Natsu exclaimed quite loudly, catching the attention of the teacher.

"What stinks Natsu?" Macao asked, hovering over the salmon haired boy who was sulking in his seat.

"Old man, why can't we do some experiment and burn things?" Natsu asked, getting chuckles from others in the class. He continued,"After all I thought Chemistry is all about explosion!"

The class erupted in full fledged laughter as Macao punched Natsu on his head, scowling,"Shut up! Listen to what I'm teaching or get out!"

Rubbing his soon-to-be-bruised head, Natsu gave a sigh,"Alright, alright."

As Macao proceeded to teach about Organic Compound and tetravalency, Natsu found something more interesting.

On his desk, was a pencil drawn frown. _**):**_

Grinning to himself, he quickly borrowed or more specifically snatched a pencil from the boy, Hibiki, who was sitting beside him, scribbling some notes. The orange haired boy scowled at Natsu's antics then sighed and pulled out another pencil from his bag, knowing Natsu was either going to break the pencil or would chew on the blunt end.

He didn't need a destroyed pencil.

Natsu managed to draw a smiling face beneath the frown, grinning to himself and beside his little messed up drawing, wrote, " _ **Smile '(: ' stranger**_ ".

 **. AN - Macao seems like a badass but you're going to love him at the end!**

 **First of all, thanks to all those who reviewed and I'm glad you're supporting it! I was jumping with glee on reading your reviews!**

 _ **Soul-of-glass-**_ **I'm so glad for your tips! I promise I would try to enhance my writing! Hope that you keep giving me guidance!**

 _ **Trish291**_ **\- thank you so much! I hope you find upcoming chapters good too!**

 _ **SSTrans**_ **\- Well, read to find out! I hope you find the plot interesting!**

 _ **BloodRayneee**_ **\- Your review made my day! Thank you so so so much! And I hope I can adjust well in the fairy tail guild too :)**

 _ **SparklingPearl123**_ **\- I agree on that. Some scenes will be based on the anime. After all, no one can be as rowdy as they are! And I guess, this chapter showed what scribbling love is ;)**

 **Till next time,**

 **~ Darkestlightofhope**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess this is my way of saying** **thanks**

 **For catching me when I fall.**

 **Thanks once again for being such a good friend**

 **And being here with me through it all.**

 **.**

"Why does Lucy looks like that she is in pain?" Mirajane asked as soon as Erza and Juvia arrived with her. Though Juvia's face was showing that she was in pain too, but she was doing a good job at hiding it.

"Guys..." Lucy's weary voice caught everyone's attention,"You all are monsters.."

"That tone is more like a complain than an insult," Gray added and Juvia nodded, her arms already around Gray's waist.

"She just got a little dizzy, that's all," Erza said.

The group was currently in front of what seemed a bar, with the same weird sign Natsu had on his arms. Lucy would have appreciated the beauty around her, the cute flower beds bathing in light of the setting sun or the cute bunnies running in the nearby garden or the giant windmill at the verge of collapsing, but right now, she was still clutching her stomach, looking dreadful.

"Is everyone here yet?" Erza asked, looking around.

Shrugging his shoulder, Gray answered,"Well, Cana is inside, saying she needed a drink, Elfman and Evergreen have some school work so can't come, Loke, I don't know, Lisanna is inside with Cana and Mira just went inside, saying she will make something to cheer up Lucy. Levy will be coming soon with Gajeel."

"And Natsu?" Erza asked, sighing on seeing Lucy still sulking.

Gray gave Lucy a shocked look, Erza's question forgotten, asking,"Oh man! Are you okay? I thought you were feeling sick due to the travel but ..."

"No one told me that when Erza said that she will pick me up, she will literally flung me over her shoulder and carry me here!" Lucy said, a little better.

Gray looked at Erza than at Juvia and then at Lucy. Finally he cracked up,"Oh man! She did it again!" Then turning to Juvia, he asked,"Are you okay?"

It was rare when Gray was worried about her. Though the fangirl within her was screaming with joy, Juvia gave him a small smile,"Juvia has become immune to that torture. Juvia hopes Lucy will be alright too."

"Gonna take time," Gray chuckled.

"That's not funny! I felt like a jellyfish! Damn this woman is strong and scary!"

Erza cleared her throat,"I will pretend that I've not heard the last word."

"Hey everyone!" Levy enthusiastically called out as she appeared in front of then. Then turning toward Lucy, she gave a small giggle, saying,"It seems as if you ran a marathon."

"Erza picked me up."

Levy patted the blond on her head, still chuckling,"Oh poor girl. I understand."

"Does that mean it happened to you too?"

"Well, yes. So I prefer Gajeel taking me here." Levy gave everyone a small smile. Sensing something suspicious, Lucy asked,"You like him don't you?"

"What!" Levy's face was on fire,"No! There is nothing like that!"

"You both are practically always together!" Juvia added with heart in her eyes,"Juvia wishes Gray-sama would do the same."

"Keep dreaming," Gray hissed, turning away to hide his embarrassed face.

"Anyways, whats up with the emblem?" Lucy asked, pointing at the nearly naked Gray and Erza's shoulder. She was really confused now.

"Well, those who are a part of this bar-cum-home, get this emblem! It signifies we're a member of this giant family!" Natsu piped in.

"When did you get here?" Gray asked, somehow managing to get Juvia off him. Natsu turned to face Gray, scowling,"Why does that matter Ice Princess?"

"Shut up Ash for Brains!"

"Popsicle Princess!"

Lucy saw Erza sighing and disappearing inside the large house. Natsu's words were still lingering in her mind. _Family._

 _They want me to become a part of their family._

As she looked up, she saw Natsu and Gray exchanging blows. The pinkette hurled a punch at the dark haired man's stomach who hit the pinkette with his own kick.

Sighing, she said,"You know, people who fight all the time, give each other nicknames are supposed to be good friends."

Natsu immediately stopped in his tracks and Gray did the same. Exchanging glances, a scowl covered their faces as Gray almost shouted,"No freaking way!"

Lucy was now being dragged by Natsu inside the hall as he was muttering,"Come on Luce. As if I care about the Ice Princess."

A warm sensation ran across her body as he was pulling her along by her wrist. What amazed her more was the nickname he gave her even after hearing what they signifies.

 _I guess he doesn't really care or didn't even think about it. Luce. Its way better than a weirdo though._

Natsu led her to the table beside the bar and signalled her to sit beside him. Hesitating for a second, she eyed him curiously to find he was grinning like an idiot. Giving a chuckle of her own at his stupidness, she sat down beside him.

Erza was sitting opposite to him, with Levy and Gajeel on her right, Juvia and Gray beside Natsu. Lisanna was sitting beside Lucy, grinning as she talked with Levy.

"So, you brought a new member?" Mira asked as she approached the group with a smile.

"If that's okay with everyone," Lucy said in a weak, feeble voice. Feeling warm arms around her neck, she found Natsu grinning at her saying,"Come on! That is okay with everyone."

"So where do you want your emblem to be?" Mira asked.

"Ummm... May be on my right hand." Lucy was deep in thought.

"I'll fetch the marker!"

As Mira was gone, Lucy turned and asked,"Does it hurt?" Her question directed to no one. Erza shook her head,saying,"Not a bit."

She learned Erza, Gajeel and Natsu had their emblem on their arm, Gray on his chest, Levy on her back and Juvia on her thigh. She really wanted to show everyone she finally had a family. That was why she decided to get it on the backside of her palm. To show it to everyone.

"What colour do you want Lucy?" Mira asked, placing the marker on the table.

Without a second thought, she said,"Salmon."

Her choice of colour created a little fuss but no one said anything. Except the salmon haired boy who was grinning at her. Once Mira was done with her job, Lucy eyed her right hand, a small smile creeping on her face as she admired the new tattoo.

"See Natsu! I got a tattoo!" She enthusiastically called out to the boy next to her.

"That's great Luigi!"

"The name is Lucy, idiot!"

"Okay since everything here is done, what about joining our house?" Levy asked with such an enthusiasm which rivaled Juvia's enthusiasm for Gray.

"Wait a second? House?" Lucy was confused.

"Yup! We have three free classes a week remember? So we decided to apply for a house or group meeting place. Those who are a part of the Fairy Tail House can only enter the room!" Levy narrated.

"And what do we do there?" Lucy asked, interested.

"We do whatever we like! For example, Juvia studies and makes report on Marine biology, which is not a subject in our school. Gray works on sculpting, Erza designs armours and weapons, Levy reads books, Gajeel, he works on iron and all!" Lisanna narrated.

"And what do you do?" Lucy asked her.

"I love animals! So I work on ecosystems and all!"

"And you Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I? Oh ya! I do the coolest work there!" He grinned.

"And that is?" She asked as she saw others rolling their eyes at him.

"I put everything on fire!"

Lucy gasped at his words,"Fire?"

"He means he does chemistry experiment in there. All of which involves fire somehow." Erza shrugged.

"Are you a pyromaniac Natsu?" Lucy asked, amazed.

"A pro man what?" He stupidly asked while scratching his chin.

"Pyromaniac, those who love fire?" Lucy tried to explain. She giggled as he opened his mouth in understanding.

"Yeah," he said while thinking,"Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed thinking she offended him somehow,"But you should be careful with fire."

"I'm.. Most of the times at least," the Pinkette whispered out.

"So what do you love to do in your free time Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"I..."

"Come on, don't be shy!" Levy encouraged her.

"I ... You can say that I love writing books but beside that, I want to know more about stars and galaxies. Astronomy fascinates me," she said.

"That's awesome!" Levy spoke up,"I can read the books you write. And then we can make our room more interesting with your collection of stars and information!"

"Wow Luce," Natsu said as he stood up,"You're something else."

"If that's a compliment," Lucy said, fighting the warmth in her stomach and blush on her cheeks,"Thank you, Natsu.''

"Did I miss anything?" Cana asked as she made her way to the table, swaying.

"She is wasted already!" Levy spoke up.

"Come on! Inform me what has happened!" Cana asked, swaying her bottle of booze for emphasis.

"Lucy joined the Fairy tail guild as well as our school house," Levy said and Lucy smiled at how quickly she wrapped all events up.

"Come on! Let us drink to welcome her!"

"Cana, you're always drinking!"

"Don't be such a pooper Gray!" Cana laughed,"A little booze can't hurt anyone."

Lisanna agreed,"Yup. And moreover, tomorrow we don't have school."

"Then what about playing truth and dare and combining it with drinking?" Levy suggested.

"How?"

"Well, we will spin the bottle and upon whom the bottle head will point, we ask him or her questions. But that person has to drink anyway!" Levy suggested.

"Fine by me." Gray said, already shirtless.

"If Gray sama is okay, then Juvia is too!" Juvia whispered.

"You've a deal shrimp!" Gajeel smirked.

"Fine." Erza answered.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy was hesitating,"Aren't we too young to have drinks?" Everyone acted as if her words were not heard.

"Okay!" Cana said while pulling out an empty bottle,"Let us spin this thing around!"

 _Not me! Not me! Lucy was praying, not wanting to be the first victim of the game._

The bottle spun for a while and slowly landed in the direction of Levy, whose face flushed. "Come on! Why me?" She groaned.

"Because you suggested the game shrimp," Gajeel said, chuckling. Levy sent a glare in his direction,"That has nothing to do with it.'' Then taking a deep breath, she said,"Truth.''

"I heard you loooove someone," Cana said while smirking. Her smirk widened on seeing Levy shaking her head ferociously. Cana asked again,"Is that true?"

"Yes..." She barely whispered out, not caring to look at anyone. She felt the man beside him taking a deep breath and she sunk lower in her seat, feeling that she lost her chance with him.

"Come on!" Lisanna groaned,"Tell us his name!"

If Levy wasn't embarrassed before, she was now. Shaking her head furiously she barked out,"The question was whether I like someone or not. It mentioned nothing about his name!"

Feeling trapped, the two girls sighed,"Fine."

"Levy is clever," Lucy whispered to Natsu.

Juvia interrupted,"Levy, aren't you supposed to have a drink?"

"Right." Levy mumbled under her breath as she took a sip of her drink.

The bottle was spun again, this time landing on Gray.

"I'll go with a dare."

Juvia giggled,"My Gray-sama is so daring."

Erza spoke up,"Pull Juvia into your lap and make her sit there for the whole game."

Juvia looked like she was going to pass out and Gray almost stood up in embarrassment.

Having a drink, he muttered,"Fine."

Pulling the blushing blunette in his lap,he spun the bottle which landed on Lisanna.

"Dare!"

Lucy scratched her chin saying,"Let us see. You love animals. How about posing as your favourite animal?"

Everyone turned at Lucy and she gulped, asking,"Did I make it too much?"

Natsu was the first to pat on her shoulder, saying,"You're becoming one of us, Luce."

Lisanna blushed a little but sat on her four limbs, slowly raising one of her forelimbs, scratching her chin, saying,"Meow!"

Everyone burst out laughing and the white haired girl came back to her seat, blushing a deep red. She quickly took a sip as she said,"Come on. Don't laugh like that."

"You looked so adorable, like a real kitty!" Levy giggled as she high fived Lucy across the table.

Trying to get the attention off her, she spun the bottle again.

Throughout the game, Lucy stuck on truth, not wanting to do something embarrassing like Lisanna or Gray.

The bottle was spun again and it stopped between Natsu and Lucy.

"So whose turn is it?" The busty blonde asked.

"Both of yours!" Lisanna giggled. Lucy sighed, all of them were wasted.

"Then we pick Dare! Because two of us can't do truth together!" Natsu joined in.

"Well then, what about doing a sweet song?" Levy exclaimed.

"I can't sing!" Lucy revolted.

"You should have just given the dare to me shrimp!" Gajeel snorted.

"Never!" Everyone said in unison.

"Come on Luce, it doesn't matter!" Natsu grinned at her, making her ease a bit.

"Well, you can sing..." Levy whispered the last part in Natsu's and Lucy's ear, making the blond blush a bit. The Pinkette dragged the girl and climbed the table, giving everyone a peace sign.

"Hey Fairy tail! Ready for a song?" He shouted, making everyone face him. Lucy quickly placed her hand over his mouth, saying,"Stop making it more embarrassing!''

Natsu cleared his throat, saying,"Are you ready to rock?"

Despite being embarrassed, she couldn't control the smile creeping on her face. His smile and enthusiasm was contagious. "Yes, Natsu."

Natsu cleared his throat and began to sing. Taking her hand in his for emphasis. She was still feeling a little embarrassed but a look in his eyes, and she forgot she had audience.

(A/N- Natsu singing- _italics_

Lucy singing- underlined

Both- _**Italics, bold)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I don't wear designer clothes_

 _I don't go to the finest schools_

 _But I know_

Lucy didn't know what to say. The boy could sing. And he surely sang well! Natsu placed a hand on her palm, intertwining his fingers with hers, a gesture that wasn't unnoticed by Erza and Mira who just smiled.

 _ **I ain't no fool baby**_

Lucy's heart was beating wildly against her chest. His fingers were still around her own hand, he was rubbing and massaging her knuckles to calm her down.

 _I may not be a star_

 _I'm not driving the sickest car_

 _But I know_

Feeling more confident, she sang with him.

 _ **I can make you happy baby**_

Thanking Lyra for her singing lessons, Lucy gave a happy sigh. Natsu pulled her into a dance pose, wrapping his arms around her waist and she put her hands around his neck, swaying, not caring about the lack of music. Lucy blamed her actions on alcohol.

 _ **I don't know what you been used to**_

 _ **Never been with a girl like you**_

 _ **But I can give you a love**_

 _ **That's true to your heart**_

 _ **not material things.**_

 _ **I'll give you my song**_

 _ **These words to you**_

 _ **Sing you what I feel**_

 _ **My soul is true.**_

 _ **I don't have the world**_

 _ **Can't give it to you girl**_

 _ **But all that I can do**_

Separating from him, she saw Juvia clinging to Gray who was affectionately rubbing her had somehow dragged Gajeel to the small stage, dancing with him. Due to the height difference, he took her hands in his own, swaying the best he could. Though Lucy was drunk, the affectionate battle of staring wasn't unnoticed by her. She felt Natsu tugging on her arm, and she met his gaze with a smile.

 _(all that I can do)_

 _ **Is give the song to you.**_

 _ **Na-na-na..na-na-na-nananaah**_

Natsu jumped from the table and landed on the floor, giving her a smile and everyone a thumbs up.

 _Yeah I know that you are blessed_

 _But there's something that_

 _you're missing yet_

 _ **Your own melody,**_

 _ **O**_ _h baby_

The Pinkette extended his hands which she gladly took and landed beside him, her face buried in his chest. She felt a wild twisting in her stomach and quickly pulled away, fearing he could listen to her thumping heart.

 _As I strum my guitar,_

 _You should know_

 _what you are to me,_

 _My everything (yeah)_

 _ **I don't know what**_

 _ **you been used to**_

 _ **Never been with a girl like you**_

 _ **But I can give you a love**_

 _ **that's true to**_

 _ **Your heart, not material things.**_

 _ **I'll give you my song**_

 _ **These words to you**_

 _ **Sing you what I feel**_

 _ **My soul is true.**_

 _ **I don't have the world**_

 _ **Can't give it to you girl**_

 _ **But all that I can do**_

(all that I can do _)_

 _Is give the song to you._

Noticing everyone clapping and tapping their feet to make up for the lack of rhythm, she couldn't help but feel happy. It had been a long time since she last smiled or had fun like this.

 _I'll give you my heart_

 _my song_

 _my words baby_

(give the song to you

May be moving away after the terrible incident in the mansion was not a bad idea.

 _What I can't say, I'll sing it._

(give the song to you _)_

But what was she feeling for the Pinkette? He was cute, caring and not to forget, handsome as hell. He loved teasing her, giving her surprise hugs and often ate her food, not caring whether it was tasted or not. She wasn't sure of it was just acts of friendship or something more.

 _Every word, every verse_

 _I'll be there baby_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

(give the song to you _)_

But having him near her always gave her confidence.

 _I'll give my song_

 _these words to you baby baby_

 _Sing you what I feel_

 _my soul is true._

She felt Natsu smiling at her and she couldn't help but whisper,"Thank you, Natsu." He just grinned at her, posing like a wrestler.

 _ **I'll give you my song**_

 _ **These words to you**_

 _ **Sing you what I feel**_

 _ **My soul is true.**_

 _ **I don't have the world**_

 _ **Can't give it to you girl**_

 _ **But all that I can do**_

(all that I can do)

She just wished to figure out her feelings soon.

 _Is give the song to you_

Everyone roared into applause and Lucy remembered she had company. She was about to run away but Natsu gripped her wrist, saying,"Don't feel shy. You're awesome!"

"Oh Natsu? You mean it?"

"Of course Luigi weirdo!"

She was almost going to hit him again. But instead said,"Fine, whatever." His habit of giving weird nicknames to her, she couldn't help but feel special.

The game continued till Cana was dragged away by Gildarts and Lisanna passed out on the couch.

Luce discovered that Erza liked Jellal, head of Theatre Arts, she was fascinated by history too. Gray and Juvia once fought for the seat of head of class two years ago, Levy was almost bullied by Gajeel on her first day, Natsu once burned the entire Chemistry lab while doing a simple experiment.

"And you didn't even have boyfriend or had your first kiss before?" Levy asked, her face flushed and her body pressed against Gajeel's. If she had been sober now, the poor girl would die out of embarrassment.

"Yeah," Lucy said as she absentmindedly played with her glass.

Erza and Lisanna were already passed out on the table, Gray had left with Juvia a while ago and Gajeel was smirking as he was running his hand through Levy's locks.

"I'm feeling sleepy..." Levy murmured as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Luce, I'll walk you home," Natsu said. He had almost the same amount of drink as Lucy, but wasn't looking that affected.

"I'll get this shrimp home," Gajeel said as he picked up Levy in his arms and left.

"What about Erza and Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"You're wasted yet you're thinking about them," Natsu grinned,"Talk about being generous."

Lucy pouted,"They're my friends, aren't they?"

Natsu got up and pulled Lucy toward the exit, saying,"Mira will take care of them. Lisanna is her sister and Erza her friend. Don't worry."

"What about Cana?" Lucy asked as she threw her arms around Natsu's waist.

"She left when Gildarts came looking for her, you were busy fighting with Juvia as she accused you of being her love rival."

"Nat-Natsu, you're so warm..." Lucy absentmindedly said, alcohol taking its toll.

"Lucy, calm down!" Natsu was at loss of words. The poor drunken girl was running her hands wildly through his hair while the other one was running circles on his chest, through his shirt.

Natsu was embarrassed but didn't mind the contact. His own arms was wrapped around her petite body supporting her as she was swaying slightly due to effect of alcohol.

"You're so cute and adorable Natsu," she whispered and stopped,"Why are you still single?"

He stopped to stare at her then pulled her along.

"Tell me, what type of girl do you want Natsu?" She asked, making the cutest face possible.

"Lucy, you're drunk. Lets get you home."

"How do you know where I live? You're not a stalker right?" She escaped from his grip and gave a kicking pose,"I know karate! I'll punch you if..if ...you do anything."

"I asked Juvia beforehand." He fought his blush as the blonde was still making accusations, gaining the attention from nearby people. He quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Leave me... Stalker... Kidnapper!"

"Stop wiggling Luce. You will fall. I'll let you down if you stay quiet!"

The girl placed a finger on her lips, whispering,"See, I'm quiet." He sighed and placed her down.

"Natsu... Is your hair naturally pink?" She asked, giggling as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Yes Luce..." He sighed.

"Did you really dye your cat blue?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you drunk?"

"I can hold much more."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Natsu sighed as he stared at her. She was back to square one.

"No one interested me before."

She giggled a little,making him face her. He asked,"What happened Luce?"

"No one interested you before?" She chuckled,"Someone interests you now?"

Natsu didn't reply. He stared at her then her lips, fighting the urge to capture her lips. He didn't know what he was feeling. It was just the first week since he met her and this girl was driving him crazy.

Lucy pouted when he didn't answer. Pulling on his shirt, she asked again,"Natsu.. Don't ignore me.."

Sighing, he picked her up bridal smile, passing her a smirk,"You're heavy."

"No...I'm not.. So warm.." Lucy whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer. Taking a deep breath, she buried her face on his chest, falling asleep.

Looking at the sleeping blonde in his arms, he smiled and sighed. This girl was something else.

Once totally sure that she was asleep, he whispered while pressing his forehead on her forehead,"Yes Luce. I think I found someone who interests me."

As if she heard, she smiled and snuggled closer, whispering some incoherent words.

When he finally arrived at her apartment, he fished out the keys from her purse and pushed the door open.

Finally finding her room after entering the bathroom and kitchen twice, he placed her on the bed, fighting the urge to kiss her again.

"You are not heavy at all Luce. I wonder why you never had any boyfriend before. You're just so perfect.." He whispered as he tucked her bangs behind her ear, smiling as he stared at her stupidly.

"Can't you see, how much you drive me crazy? I asked you to join fairy tail, carried you home, oh Luce, what are you doing to me."

Pulling the blanket and placing it over her, he gave her a last, longing sigh,"I wish.. I can figure out what I feel sooner."

...

Lucy woke up with a heavy headache. Rubbing her temples, she cursed herself,"Holy crap.. My head feels so heavy."

Her nose picked up a sweet smell and she sniffed again, all her senses alert. She heard some giggling sounds and then sound of plates clattering.

"Robbery?" A chill went down her spine.

Picking up the vase beside her bed, she tiptoed her way toward the source of sound.

 _Okay, Natsu dropped me home and may be forgot to lock the door as he left. Oh man! That stupid moron!_

 _If I die, its his fault!"_

 _But, he remembered to remove all hair clips from my hair and even got rid of my boots. Did he really forget to close the door?_

Gulping, she turned to see who had broken into her apartment.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her socket at the sight.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted her,"Morning, want some Erza special pancakes?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!"

...

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Question-) Who should be Lisanna's Prince? I'm confused, totally! Tell me please!** **Oh, and should I, you know, add a lemon? The choice is upto you all!**

 **Time for some review answering!**

 **Soul-of-glass-) Thank you so much! Now I know that if I'm stuck somewhere, where I can knock for help!**

 **Sarara1.8-)Thank you!**

 **SSTrans-) Actually, I've yet not decided about Lisanna. In the anime, I didn't see her paying any attention to any boys so it's kind of difficult. Well, I guess I will have to leave it to reviewers!**

 **xXPokeFictionXx-) I'm glad you think so!**

 **Guest- now you know what fairy is all about!**

 **SapphireOfDreams- That's a secret ;)  
**

 **Keep reviewing and supporting me!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	4. Chapter 4

**We met as strangers**

 **Curious to know about each other**

 **And ended up falling in love**

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Lucy asked again, sitting cross legged, not caring about her unruly hair and a little smeared makeup. Right now she had important things to discuss.

Lisanna passed her a glass of lemon juice, saying while poking her tongue out,"Take it. It will ease up your headache. You had a wild night last night."

Lucy gripped the glass, a small shiver running on her spine on holding the cold glass. She could remember dancing with Natsu and then having more drinks. But how did she end up here, in her apartment? Colour rose to her cheeks when she realised that she could have done something, umm, inappropriate to Natsu on the way home. Deciding to not think about all the embarrassing situations, she asked again,"Seriously, what are you all doing here?"

Erza placed a pancake on the plate in front of Lucy, taking a seat beside her and not caring to take off the apron she had 'borrowed' from Lucy's cupboard without the blonde's permission, saying,"We are here to discuss things."

Gray was busy lying on the couch, smirking as he saw Gajeel playing with Levy's hair, much to her annoyance. Juvia was still sulking on the chair,her head resting on the table as she occasionally murmured something about beauty sleep and no energy to love Gray-sama. Apparently, she wanted to sleep more after partying all night.

Natsu was busy stuffing his face, occasionally glancing at the blonde who was listening to every word Erza was saying. Noticing that Levy had caught him staring, he glanced in the short blunette's direction and shook his head, signalling her to keep quiet. The girl smiled and went back to hitting Gajeel for messing with her hairstyle.

"We have interschool competition coming up!" Levy chirped, finally freeing herself from the boy and got up, examining Lucy's book shelf. She continued,"And every house of our school is taking part."

"Every house?"

"Like Sabertooth, Mermaid heels, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Raven Tail and of course Fairy tail!" Lisanna chirped in, taking the empty glass from Lucy's hand and putting it away in the sink. Lucy was going to say no but realised that they were intruders in her apartment and needed to do some work. Tit for tat.

"And what do we do?" Lucy asked, once Lisanna was back from the sink.

"Well, there is quiz competition, then race, dress as you like competition, singing and making projects," Erza clarified.

"I'm lost. Please elaborate Erza."

"Well allow Juvia!" Juvia pulled out a notebook, her previous sulky face now filled with enthusiasm and scribbled,'Quiz', 'Dressing', 'Singing', 'Race', 'projects', on it. ''Each team is allowed to have six members. Only one person can take part in a single game from each team except the projects where all team work as a team."

"I see," Lucy nodded, taking in everything,"But Fairy tail has so many members!"

Erza nodded,"Yes, that's why we are assigning members on basis of our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Levy is going for quiz, Gray for race, I" Erza pointed at herself,"For dressing competition and you and Natsu, for singing one."

Every one was quite for a while before Natsu shouted impulsively,"Why do Ice Princess gets to take part in race and I don't?"

Lucy added too,"And I.. I am not that good of a singer Erza!" A part of her was affected with Natsu's sudden outburst. She almost felt crushed as if she felt the Pinkette didn't even want to be paired up with her.

Erza slammed her fist on the table, seeing Lucy's lost expression and understanding the reason. Shaking with anger, she quickly said,"Idiots! Listen up first. Natsu, I chose Gray because he has awesome stamina and will be careful enough to analyze the hurdles along the way before barging in. Levy is like an open encyclopedia. And others in our team will help with projects, like Juvia, who can calmly do things, Gajeel, who is good at making things, Lisanna, who is perfect with her support and analytical skills."

"I get it!" Lucy smiled,"You did it so that we can emerge victorious."

"Fine," Natsu sighed and then turned at Gray,"You better not fail popsicle."

"Don't forget your damn lines, Flame Brain!"

Lucy sighed,"And what project are we working upon?"

Levy was the first to speak up,"It depends. Most of the time we improve our meeting room and then others point us on basis of our presentation. We have to make something."

"Yes," Erza sighed,"We have been displaying the old things again and again for quite sometime now."

"What about new charts and new models?" Lucy suggested,"You know, on Stars and then we can add a small aquarium in our room too. We can put Gray's sculptors on display as well as your armour designs crafted by Gajeel."

"That sounds," Juvia stopped to find the correct word.

"Bad?" The blonde asked, her voice barely audible.

"No!" Juvia almost spoke instantly,"Juvia was going to say amazing but interesting will sum it up too."

"Well then!" Erza got up as she started picking up her belonging,"We will start soon."

"How about meeting at my house?" Gray suggested as everyone was about to leave,"Its a lot larger than this apartment and we can work freely."

''Should I be offended by this?" Lucy jokingly murmured, making everyone giggle at her attempt to crack a joke. Levy slowly nudged the blonde, getting her attention as she said,"But you're a Heartfilia. You can easily afford a bet-..."

"I can easily afford to find my way to his house though I've not been there before! Right Levy?" Lucy awkwardly smiled as she saw everyone looking at her with confused glances.

'Great. Now they are gonna ask about it..' She muttered.

Natsu gave her a toothy smile,"I'll take you there this evening!" A part of him wanted to know what was going on between Levy and Lucy's silent eye glances but shrugged it off as nothing special.

"But you live on opposite side of the town Natsu!" Erza was the one to point out.

''That is not a problem!"

"Then its settled!" Erza said with authority,"We will meet at 4pm."

To say that Lucy was excited was an understatement. She had finished all her work before hand and even cleaned all the plates and leftover's her friends had left unattended in her kitchen.

Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she glanced at the mirror again, happy with her look. She had put on a pink top which tightly hugged her figure and a deep green skirt with greem flats. The skirt ended in her mid thighs and to sum everything up, she picked up a few fresh chart papers, some markers and colours in her pink bag. She was ready.

"Where are my keys?" She muttered to herself as she suddenly remembered she had placed it on a table,beside her bed.

"Well, Natsu will be here soon," She slowly opened the door to her bedroom to grab her money bag and stopped dead on her tracks.

The window was open, making the room chillier than normal. Not only that, her previously made bed was now unkept and clearly showed someone had been sleeping on it. Or rather was still sleeping on it. She wanted to barge in, and beat the person who had infiltrated her room but ...

.

.

.

Taking deep breaths, she gripped her phone tightly and made her way toward the bed, whose blanket was covering whosoever had taken the privilege to sleep in it.

"Wait a second.." Her voice died in her throat when she found something white sticking out from the blanket.

"Holy crap!" She cursed as she grabbed the white fabric, pulling it harshly.

 _'Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!'_

The hissing sound from under the blanket made sure that her suspicion was right. Sighing to herself, she yanked the blanket off, muttering,"What the hell Natsu? Since when are you here?"

Yawning a little, the Pinkette rubbed his eyes, wiping away the morning tears which formed at the corner of his eyes. "Geez, you're too loud Luce."

A vein popping on her forehead, the blonde almost kicked him out of her bed,"First of all, its my bed and you just can't borrow it! And secondly, it's my apartment! I can be loud!"

The boy stretched a little, his open vest giving Lucy a full view of his chest. She turned away quickly, suddenly finding the vase near her bed interesting.

"Well, lets move!" He grabbed her hand as if nothing had happened,"Or we will be late. And then Erza will chew my head off!"

Hands till intertwined, Lucy faced problem in locking the door behind her but didn't pull her hand away and neither did she complain.

Once Natsu had dragged Lucy out in the streets, Lucy quickly jerked her hand away from his grip, instantly missing the warmth of his touch. Her mind went back to previous night's events and she, with a small cough to get his attention, she asked,"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?''

Lucy was hesitant. She felt warmth rising to her cheeks as she wondered about all the possible scenarios. Did she forcefully kiss him? Or talk about her engagement with Jellal which fortunately her mother broke? Or even worse, did she end up showing him something personal?

Shaking her head to get all thoughts out of her head, she collided into Natsu's chest, who had stopped to hear her talk.

"Easy girl!" Natsu chuckled.

Ignoring the warmth he was emitting, she asked, absentmindedly playing with her blonde hair,"Did I.. Umm..?"

"Say it Luce!"

''What did I do last night?"

Natsu smirked when he saw her flush in embarrassment. Giving an amused laugh, he asked,"You don't remember?"

"No..."

"Well, you were kinda enjoying yourself while going back to your apartment." Natsu's words made her more uneasy. Her face was getting warmer by the second and she knew it was not just due to embarrassment. His presence was quite intoxicating.

''Can you tell me," she stopped to look at him in the eyes. His eyes, though as dark as night, held such emotions she couldn't comprehend. Her heart did a flip on seeing his amused smirk, which was enjoying her flushed face. Taking a deep breath to calm her soothing heart, she asked,"Can you tell me, what type of drunk I am?"

Natsu could swear that the poor girl's face was more red than Erza's hair. Giving a small chuckle, he said,''I've met emotional drunk, blabbering drunk and even dancing drunk but you Lucy," Natsu smiled genuinely at her questioning eyes waiting for his answer. In his husky voice, he answered,"You're a romantic drunk. One in millions."

"Juvia is happy Lucy and Natsu made it on time!" The blunette giddily welcomed the two into Gray's house, leading them to the room where everyone was sitting.

Lucy noticed that the furniture were shifted to one side to create a large sitting space in middle of the room. Gray wasn't kidding when he said that his house was larger than Lucy's.

"Do you live alone, Gray?" Lucy asked, imagining how much time it would take someone to clean the place on his own.

"Nah!" Gray sighed,"I share this apartment with Lyon, Ultear and Meldy. But they aren't here at the moment."

"Who are they?" Lucy asked, imagining why Juvia wasn't blowing her head off on hearing Gray sharing rooms with two girls.

"They are Gray-sama's sisters and brothers who love Juvia!" Juvia answered for him. Lucy giggled on hearing her answer. She could have sworn Gray swearing something about Juvia and Lyon being pain in his ass. Lucy giggled some more.

"Well," Levy announced while clasping her hands together,"Let us start!"

Erza was the one to speak up,"Well, this year's dressing up theme is medieval. So I'm hoping to dress up as an Chinese Princess."

"That's great!" Lucy added.

"I have ordered my dress already and then I've looked into the kind of life style they prefer. I just need a stupid hand fan to complete my attire," Erza calmly spoke and everyone nodded.

Juvia, who was stealing glances at the now shirtless Gray quickly added,"And Juvia requested Gajeel to make her some fish and oysters model for the fake aquarium."

Levy's ears perked up on the mention of his name,"Speaking of Gajeel, why isn't he here?"

"He went to the nearby town to buy best quality iron and steel for the project," Erza spoke up, calming down Levy.

Lucy smelt something burning and then a second later, noticed the absence of a certain man. "Where is Natsu guys?" She asked, looking around for any signs of the boy.

Gray was the first to get up and dash toward the kitchen. Erza followed behind, muttering something about uncivilized boys and hungry Natsu.

It wasn't long before Lucy found the two boys being dragged into the room by Erza who was pulling them by their ears.

"Erza." Natsu winced,"It hurts."

"You should have thought that before setting the frying pan with omelette on fire Natsu," Erza threatened.

"Then why am I being punished too?" Gray asked.

"Because you didn't lock your kitchen knowing Natsu was coming." Erza silenced him again.

Lucy shook her head in amusement, wondering whether things would ever change.

Once everyone had settled down, which included Gray and Nastu sitting beisde Erza, much to their dismay, the group started their project.

Lucy, with help of Juvia and Levy, began working on charts on astrology and zodiac signs.

"According to the chart we are putting up, I'm a Scorpio," Levy giggled,"No wonder I and Lu-chan are such close friends."

"I'm a cancer after all," Lucy said giggling at Levy's question.

The group was laughing and discussing about their zodiacs. Juvia was overjoyed on hearing that her zodiac Pisces was the best compatible match for Virgo, Gray's zodiac sign.

Erza and Lucy shared the same sign, cancer and Lucy wondered who her partner and what his zodiac will be.

"Don't believe all this,"Natsu chuckled,"Stars got nothing on ya. It's we who have to spend the life with another person. Zodiac don't matter."

Though Lucy didn't say, she was happy as Natsu's zodiac was Capricorn.

Cancer and Capricorn complimented each other well though.

"Well, we can make something which will show everyone our universe," Natsu grinned.

"That's easier said than done,'' Lucy sighed.

"I've an idea!" Everyone turned to face Levy, who, with confidence said,"Well, we can make a hologramic image of various constellations." Then picking up a paper, she folded it into the shape of a ball and then made some holes in it.

Seeing everyone's curiosity aroused, Levy said,"We can make holes in something like this. Then if we fix a lamp or bulb inside, light will seep through the holes. And if we are careful enough, we can make some constellations too!"

"Levy to the rescue!" Lucy chirped and tackled the short girl in a hug followed by Lisanna, Juvia and then Erza.

"Well!" Natsu laughed as he riffled Levy's hair,"Gajeel was right. Levy might be short but is intelligent."

Giving Natsu a fake glare, Levy giggled,"Natsu, I think I've proven my worth more than necessary."

"Natsu will drop you home Lucy," Erza said with authority as if provoking him to defy her.

Juvia had already left with Gajeel and Levy, with her promising to make up for the time she couldn't make up to Gray due to all the work. The dark haired man just shrugged at her.

"Its fine Erza!" Lucy protested as she saw Natsu exchanging blows with Gray. Sighing, she muttered,"The Pinkette is busy fighting anyways."

Erza coughed a little to get the boys attention which she got without much hindrance.

"Natsu," Erza smiled at him,"Drop her home."

"What about you Erza?" Lucy asked , worried.

A noticeable blush made its way on the redhead's face and Lucy immediately understood someone was coming to pick her up. Giggling at now flushing friend, Lucy patted the other girl's shoulder,"Have fun."

The girl protested vigorously,"No! There is nothing like that going between us!"

"As you say Erzaaa!" Lucy teased her in a sing song voice.

The boys were watching them with curious glances with Gray breaking the silence,"Is Jellal coming to pick her up?"

If she wasn't embarrassed before, the redhead was now on hearing his name.

"Its great to see Erza blushing like that!" Natsu's not so considerate grin and teasing reply made Erza push him into the nearby wall, knocking off Gray's coffee table in the process.

"I'm leaving. We will meet tomorrow." Erza said as she unlocked the door,"Good night."

Before Erza was completely out of sight, Lucy stopped her,"I can't make it tomorrow. I'll be busy. Sorry."

Natsu, who had just recovered from his initial shock if being thrown asked,"Aww. Why?" Lucy glanced at him incredulously. Was the boy pouting?

Lucy was drawing circles on the carpeted floor with her toe as she avoided facing everyone,"I've some personal reasons. I'm sorry."

Gray nodded in understanding and Erza did too,"Don't worry Lucy. We will tell you everything we've discussed, at school."

Natsu, who had crossed his arms over his chest, puffed his cheeks,"And I thought we could share food."

The blonde sighed,"More like you can raid my fridge."

After Natsu and Lucy left Gray's apartment, Lucy decided to ask him the question she was itching to ask since the morning.

"Hey Natsu?" He looked at her while his hands were behind his head, like a pillow.

"Yeah?"

She chuckled on seeing his lost expression. Intrigued he asked again,"Why are you laughing Luce?"

After catching her breath, she went back to walking with him following closely. She asked once she heard him groaning for ignoring him.

"Natsu, how did you end up in my room?"

Blinking once, then twice, he smiled. More like grinned.

"That's not a big deal. In the morning I climbed up your window and then opened the door for everyone. And at the afternoon, I climbed up again."

His toothy grin was making her smile instead of frowning. He had barged into her apartment while she was sleeping but somehow, instead of feeling angry, she felt happy. Safe even.

"You can use the door Natsu. I'll give you a spare key."

"Nah!" He protested,''Where is the fun and adventure in using a door?"

Laughing at his answer, she giggled as she asked,"Then you don't use your door while entering your house huh?"

He blushed as he answered,"My door is locked. Needs fixing."

"Natsu!" She laughed as he pouted at her for making fun of his problem.

 **AN** \- Happy new year everyone! And belated Merry Christmas! I wholeheartedly wish that 2017 brings happiness and spice to your life!

 **Soul-of-glass-** Haha! Thanks! I plan on making it cute before everything turns ugly *wink*

 **mignonjoli** \- yeah! Many pair Lisanna with him. I think I might have to use him too. Thank you for the suggestion!

 **SapphireofDreams** **-** your review is highly appreciated! Thank you.

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime** **-** Same! I loved writing that part!

 **kingofclan** **-** you're right. I can't believe you figured out such an important part of the story like that!

 **SSTrans** \- Happy New year and Merry Christmas to you too! I was planning on updating the last chapter on Christmas but then something happened and I updated so early XD. Can't blame me though. But here is another chapter on New year!

 **xXPokeFictionXx** \- yup! You're right!


	5. Chapter 5

**You're always there for me**

 **When my spirits need a little lift**

 **I cannot thank you enough for that**

 **You're an extraordinary gift**

 **\- Margery Wang**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Lucy stretched a little as she felt someone poking her thigh. Pulling the thin blanket over her head, she tried to catch some more sleep before her alarm even went off.

She shut her eyes close again, trying to block away the faint light entering the room through the window. She could hear faint voices making its way through her window but she was just too comfortable to even shift and look around.

Wait a second. Her alarm didn't wake her up.

She again felt someone poking her thigh while a little tickling sensation on her right feet.

 _What in the world?_ Lucy woke up with a start, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. What if someone was here for her? Here to rob her?

 _Meow._

Her attention was quickly captured by a cat sitting at the edge of her bed, close to her feet. "A cat?" She frowned. Her landlady didn't have a cat. Not a blue one at least.

 _Meow._

Wait a second. A blue cat. In her room. Then it dawned on her.

Balling up her fists in anger and irritation, she barked out,"Natsu Dragneel, I'm gonna find and KILL you!"

Throwing away her blanket, she rushed toward the kitchen, knowing she would find the Pinkette there.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, her jaw dropped as she fought the urge to bang her head against the wall.

There was orange juice on the floor, a little was splattered on the wall too. Her table was in more horrible condition, there was a half eaten fish lying on the table and not to forget a few broken plates and a glass of spilled milk.

It was as if a hurricane had passed through her kitchen.

"Natsu!" She barked at the Pinkette munching on a bag of chips while sitting on a chair, his legs popped up on the kitchen table.

Turning around, he gave a toothy grin,"Heya Luce! Morning!"

"What the hell! What are you doing here? And why is your cat here?"

"Happy!" He replied while munching on another chip.

"I'm not happy. I'm pissed beyond my limits Natsu!"

Natsu tilted his head to stare at her, quickly looking away after realizing what she was wearing. Trying not to sound like a pervert, he said,"The cat, his name is Happy. And Luce, umm, nice top."

Colour constantly drained from her face as she glanced down, her face heating up. Her shorts was barely hiding her thighs and her top was dishevelled above her belly button, exposing her stomach.

"You pervert!" She shouted at him in embarrassment as she ran toward the bathroom,"Try covering your eyes instead!"

After cleaning herself up and brushing her teeth as far as she could, she made her way back tp the the kitchen, finding Natsu trying to wash the plates while his cat, Happy, was looking at him with titled head. Lucy giggled, apparently it was the first time Happy was seeing Natsu doing any work.

"What are you trying to do Natsu?" She chuckled, pulling out a fresh pack of milk from the fridge.

He instantly dropped the plate he was holding, breaking it into two perfectly ruined pieces and grinned,"I was trying to help."

The blonde sighed. This boy was a walking catastrophe. She slowly asked,"You don't have to. I'll clean it. Moreover, if you're left in charge, my repairing bill will overtake all allowances."

"You're so mean," he groaned.

"Whatever. Care telling me why you're here?"

The Pinkette quickly faced her, grinning,"We were going to discuss things about the musical right. Let us!"

Her eyes widened as she was staring at his stupid grin. She slowly asked,"You're here to discuss the musical?"

"Yeah!" He took a bite from the apple he had taken from the table.

"And why is Happy here?" She giggled, watching the blue feline licking her ankle.

"I was just too concerned about him. Last night, he ate all my food," he sighed as he picked up the feline and put him on the table. Lucy began stroking behind his ears, making the cat purr.

"Happy likes you!" He stated.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. He doesn't allow anyone to even touch him. When Lisanna tried to cuddle with him, he had scratched her. Quite vulgar, don't you think?" Natsu grinned as he said so. Lucy wondered why was he so proud of the fact that Natsu's cat was so rebellious.

"I guess he takes that from you!" Lucy teased.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was thinking, to perform Cinderella," Lucy said to Natsu, who was busy playing with Happy.

"Heh?"

Seeing that now she had his full attention, she relaxed in her seat and grinned,"For the musical of course. Wouldn't it be great?"

"Maybe," He said while scratching his temples. Then facing her,"What about the song?"

"We can, umm, decide now and then practice later!"

He nodded,"Okay."

"Well, when the Prince makes the announcement of the Ball dance, we can make various members to play different roles!" Lucy enthusiastically said, earning a smile from the Pinkette.

"Lets discuss the song first," Natsu sighed at her over activeness,"And since you can't come today, I'll tell them everything."

"Yeah," Lucy nodded,"That will be great."

"Well, while Cinderella is doing the household chores, we can sing _Let it go by Demi Lovato,_ " Natsu proposed,"Only a short part otherwise it will be super long."

"Agreed. And while they are having a dance, The last chorus of from _Can I have this dance_ from High School Musical," Lucy said, jotting down the songs in her diary. Natsu glanced over, staring at her handwriting, but couldn't pinpoint it where he had seen it. At school? But where?

Seeing Natsu's lost expression, Lucy waved her hands infront of him,"Earthland to Natsu? What's up?"

He shrugged it off,"Nah. It's nice."

Lucy raised her eyebrows at his answer, was he even listening?

Trying not to think about it, Lucy said,"And when she leaves at midnight, we can sing _Gotta be you_ from one direction," she noted it down when Natsu approved.

"And for the search?" Natsu hmmed while thinking,"Would

 _gotta find you_ from Camp Rock be okay?" She nodded vigorously, and Natsu was sure her head was going to fall off. Once his imagination slowed a little, he heard Lucy saying,"And then for the final part we can sing _Together_ by Demi Lovato or _Love story_ by Taylor Swift."

"All done!" Lucy grinned while passing him the notebook,"Here, take this diary and get the idea approved from Erza."

"Well, Luce?"

Lucy got up from her seat, stretching a little,"Yeah?"

"Why can't you come today?"

Though Natsu's question was innocent and wasn't asked to hurt her, Natsu could see her expression, her suffering and painful eyes. Thinking he had entered some prohibited area, he quickly added,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lucy slowly said,"I am just a little dizzy. You should probably leave or you'll be late."

A small shiver ran down Natsu's spine as he remembered how mad Erza got on seeing someone late. He grabbed her note and sprinted out,"Catch you later Luce."

"This boy," Lucy chuckled as she closed the door,her attention caught by a feline in front of her, staring at her with a neutral expression.

"Dammit Natsu! You forgot your cat!"

Panting and breathing heavily to catch his breath, Natsu slowly pressed the bell at Gray's house, grinning when a smiling Erza opened the door.

"Yo Erza, ssup?" He said as he placed the notebook on the table. Gray was busy with making some sculpture.

"What is there in that notebook?" Erza asked, passing small glasses of juice to Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy and Gray. Taking a seat opposite to Natsu, she handed him a glass.

"Luce and I decided on our musical!"

"Really Natsu-nee!" Romeo said, sprinting up to sit beside him,"Tell us!"

Erza nodded,"yeah. We wanna know."

A small smirk formed on Natsu's lips as he turned to Romeo,"You can be the Prince."

A stupefied Romeo asked,"Heh?"

"Yup," Natsu was now mentally calculating,"You can be the Prince, Wendy can be Cinderella, Evergreen the stepmother and umm, maybe Juvia and Lisanna the stepsister while Erza the fairy goddess."

Wendy glanced at now blushing Romeo, a pink hue forming on her cheeks at the ideaof working with him.

Erza's eyes were almost sparkling as she asked,"Cinderella? I'm sure that will be awesome."

Gray spoke for the first time,"At least the show wouldn't be ruined as Natsu won't be acting."

"You wanna fight Ice Princess?"

"I'll kick your ass anytime Flame Breath."

"You!"

"Enough!" Erza stopped the fight,"We will start practising tomorrow. At Fairy Tail. Lets win the entire thing!"

Romeo, after getting over the initial shock of performing and dancing with Wendy, asked Natsu,"Why did you pick me?"

Ruffling his hair, Natsu grinned,"Though Macao is a pain, you're sweet. And I know you'll do great, I'm your role model afterall," Natsu leaned in as Romeo was about to say something, making sure only the young boy would hear,"Take it as a push to approach Wendy."

"Natsu-nee!"

Natsu left the house early, saying he had to make food for Happy.

Of course he hadn't forgotten that he had left Happy back at Lucy's house. She seemed down and lonely. Natsu, being Natsu, was sure Happy would live upto his name and cheer her up. Moreover, he could always say that he had come for Happy, spend a few hours with her and then have something prepared by her then leave.

Her presence was always soothing.

As he turned around a corner, a familiar scent caught his nose. Sniffing a little, he saw Lucy in a clean shirt and skirt with a leather jacket, her hair in a ponytail and a small cat cuddled in her arms.

Where was Lucy going?

Deciding to scare her by suddenly shouting her name, he tiptoed near her, following her closely.

He noticed that her head was still a little down, her expression lost and gloomy. She had mentioned that she had personal problems but what exactly? Was there any specific reason for why she was so down today?

He was following her aimlessly and his breath stopped when she entered a yard. Graveyard.

She slowly placed a letter on a tombstone and another one on the tombstone next to it.

Natsu, who was still behind, away from her line of sight, saw the epitaph which read _Layla Heartfilia_ and _Jude Heartfilia._ Natsu was confused. Were they Lucy's parents? Was it the reason that her parents were not around?

His head perked up when he heard a soft sniffle coming from Lucy.

Oh how much he wanted to get there and console her.

"Happy anniversary Mom, Dad," Lucy said between sobs, running her fingers on the tomb,"I miss you.''

"I'm seventeen now, and it has been seven long years since you and Papa died. Dad, don't worry, Capricorn and Mrs. Spetto is still taking care of the large business you built. And they're sending me more than enough every month. Mom, you must see, how much you and I look alike now."

Natsu was listening quietly, his back pressed against a tree. He wanted to be near her, pull her to his chest to control her, say that the pain will lessen but he couldn't. It was a family time for them. He bit his lip on seeing Lucy trying to smile for her parents.

Lucy giggled with tough effort,"I finally entered High School. A public one. Capricorn was against it, but I know he wanted me to be happy. So agreed. You won't believe how many friends I've made in such a short time Mom, Dad."

Lucy brought out a picture from her purse, her other hand petting Happy, who wasn't making a fuss. It was almost as if he was apprehending her pain.

"This redhead is Erza. She is strict and disciplined and keeps me in control. She is strong and ferocious Mom. She is just as protective of me as you were," Lucy whispered, her eyes glistening with tears as she spoke again,"Dad, she is so brave and courageous. I know you would have wanted me to make her my role model." Natsu nodded. Erza was, scary, yet a compassionate.

Then her fingers traced the outline of Levy. She softly spoke up,"This girl is so like me, a bookworm. Her name is Levy, Mom and she is one of the two persons whose nicknames don't annoy me. She is extremely clever and wise. I know you would've loved her. Oh Dad! How much you would've loved to see us two sitting and reading in the library you made for Mom."

"This girl is sweet and so kind. She can't kill a fly even if she tries yet will do anything to save her friends," Lucy said, her fingers now resting on Wendy,"She aims to become a doctor Mom and hopefully, she will be good one and save others. I wonder if she would've been able to save you..."

Natsu understood that her mother died of some disease. But what about her Dad?

"Anyways," Lucy giggled softly while pointing at Juvia,"She is Juvia. I don't know why but she treats me as Gray's love rival. I swear I don't feel anything romantic towards him. Juvia's insecurities gets annoying sometimes but I promise you, she means no harm. She is extremely beautiful, almost like Erza and Mira."

Natsu nodded. He couldn't even make up his mind to think about the day when Juvia marked Natsu as a rival for Gray's affections. The thought still makes him sick.

"This guy," Lucy laughed, making Natsu look in her direction,"Is a stripper. Gray Fullbuster. Except that, he is extremely matured for his age. He is disciplined, thinks before talking and is a great strategist. Along with that, his good looks is a bonus."

Natsu wanted to punch the ground and shout as to why would Lucy consider someone as stupid as him to be handsome. He would challenge Gray anytime if it meant Lucy would think so high of him.

"This is Gajeel," Lucy giggled,"He calls me bunny girl because I hopped up in the boy's bathroom accidentally. Though he is rude and his piercings scare me, he is nice. Let me tell you a secret, I think Gajeel and Levy like each other."

"This cute one here is Mira and her sister Lisanna. Mom! They are so pretty and so kind! They help me every time."

Natsu was getting impatient as Lucy kept on telling about everyone. She told them about Loke and how flirtatious he was, how cute Romeo was, how 'manly' Elfman was, how strong Laxus was and how stupid Bickslow was while he was with Evergreen and Freed. He wanted to hear her talk about him.

Sighing, he got up, believing she had forgotten about him.

Heck! She even told her parents about Happy and his unusual blue fur.

"Mom," she giggled,"This is Natsu."

He quickly turned around, paying full attention.

"Pink hair? Unusual but it looks almost natural. He is loudmouthed, hasty and behaves as an idiot sometimes but can be extremely clever when he wants to be. You know Dad, you'll probably scoff at him for his ungentlemanly antics and would prefer someone like Gray for me but I'm sure in this case you'll make an exception. There is something about him which draws you near him, gives you strength. He is.. He is one of the best things that happened to me."

Natsu was almost doing a victory dance.

Lucy's voice softened,"But, I.. I don't know why but I feel that he is lonely and hiding something. As if, he is trying to cover up his shortcomings with his loud, obnoxious behaviour. I can be wrong."

Natsu sighed. This girl sure was perceptive.

"And Mom," Lucy breathed out,"Its between you and me, but he looks good with his hair down."

A wide smile crossed Natsu's lips as he looked up.

The sky was getting darker and he was sure Lucy would return home soon. Having a plan in mind, he ran off.

As he kept on running, he saw the guild hall through his peripheral vision. Gaining speed, he sprinted faster, coming to halt only on reaching Fairy Tail.

Mira, who was still smiling at Lisanna and Evergreen while cleaning the already cleaned table, smiled on seeing Natsu approaching them.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna smiled at him,"How is the musical going?"

"Erza said she will discuss it at school tomorrow! We will win for sure!" Natsu pumped his fists in the air,"I'm all fired up!"

"When are you not?" Mira laughed at his child-like behaviour.

"Before I forget, Mira?" Natsu asked Mira,"Can you make me some Pasta?"

"Alright! One pasta for Natsu!" Mira picked up an empty glass in front of Evergreen and proceeded to go inside the kitchen.

"Pasta for two, actually!" Natsu said, his hands behind his head, his red face hidden by his scarf.

Everyone teased him saying he was getting something for someone special and Natsu just declined saying he was feeling extra hungry today.

Waving at Mira after paying for his meal, he took the bag and came outside. Suddenly he felt a sudden chill running down his spine.

"Is he?" Natsu asked himself, recognizing the voice.

"Neh, Natsu?" A soft but definitely a masculine voice called him from behind. Natsu's grip on his scarf tightened as he turned around, gritting his teeth. Why would he still follow him? Why can't that jerk leave him and his life alone?

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?'' The dark haired man asked, smiling softly. His smile looked harmless, even innocent but Natsu knew what potential threat that person in front of him was. The man smiled again at the Pinkette,"What? Don't I deserve a greeting? You're my only family Natsu."

However, his polite approach angered the Pinkette even more. Spitting away, he asked, his voice deep and threatening,"What do you need Zeref?"

"Come on," the man, Zeref, smiled again, angering Natsu even more,"Is that any way to treat your older brother, my foolish little brother?"

"I've cut those ties long ago. I don't belong to your gang of Etherious anymore," Natsu's voice rose with every word,"Nor am I your brother. The only real family I've got is Fairy Tail. So get lost you piece of shit!"

Zeref ignored Natsu's rant and with a soft smile, asked again,"Is this food for your girlfriend? I'm happy you got one. Is she beautiful?"

Natsu closed the distance between them and placed a finger on Zeref's chest. His aura was threatening yet Zeref didn't even flinch.

"Listen to me Zeref," Natsu spoke with a deadly tone, enough to scare even Erza,"Stay away from me. Or any one close to me. If I find that you've even attempted to harm or get close to anyone important to me, I'll kill you with my bare hands. I don't care if I'm labelled as a murderer of my own brother, though I'm sure everyone will be glad to know that you're gone."

Without waiting for any reply, the Pinkette walked away, hurling incoherent insults at the man who was watching Natsu with soft eyes,"Take care, Natsu. I'm glad you called me brother, even if it was for threatening me."

Lucy spend some more time at the grave, talking and chatting to herself. As she got up,seeing it was getting late, she smiled, looking at the tombstones,"I will always love you Mom and Dad."

Her eyes softened as she spoke up,"I wish someday, I'll fall in love with someone who will love me as strongly as Dad loved you Mom."

Lucy could have sweared that the wind which caressed her cheek was the touch of her deceased parents. It was as if someone was trying to say _don't be afraid of falling in love_.

Wiping away her tears, she picked up Happy, who was asleep beside her feet.

The feline stretched a little on waking up and nuzzled on her bosom, making the blonde laugh. "Happy?" She softly spoke as she was making her way back home,"Wanna have some fish? I'm sure I've some in my fridge."

As if Happy could understand her, he gave a loud meow of appreciation.

As soon as she reached home, she was sure Nastu was inside. The sound of TV in her apartment told her.

So this time, she wasn't even surprised. She passed Happy to him, while Natsu just petted the feline twice and returned to watch his TV.

"I got you some food made by Mira," Natsu lazily said,shifting a little on the couch to make space for Happy.

"Thank you," she genuinely said. She was in no mood to cook anything and was glad he brought her something to eat.

Though Lucy was still a little down after visiting her parents grave, she was glad Nastu was there. He was just sitting idly, looking lost in his own thoughts. Lucy didn't complain. She was sure Natsu could sense her dampened spirit and was giving her personal space.

They were silent.

But,

She didn't feel alone anymore.

The next day when she arrived at school, she was already late, thanks to Happy accidentally breaking her alarm clock.

Natsu had left after she had fallen asleep and was sure that he hadn't come over because of school. Though she was glad that he had sense to leave while she was out, it also pained her when she woke up to an empty apartment.

She swiftly opened the door of her classroom, her face red from all the running she had done and her breathing heavy. Macao 'tch'ed' as she sheepishly rubbed her chin in embarrassment.

"Get in Ms. Lucy," he shook his head.

"Thank you Sir!" Lucy chirped while thanking god as Macao seemed in a good mood, probably because it was the first class of the day.

Taking her seat, she quickly fished out her books, her thoughts lingering on the musical she and Natsu planned. Will everyone like it? Will it look good? She could just pray.

Macao was teaching something about Polymers and condensation. Lucy was absentmindedly tapping her pencil on the desk, she had already learned this topic before hand, thanks to her creepy maid, Virgo, who always called her twice to know how she was doing at school and whether the blonde would punish her for calling so often.

"Lucy?" Her head perked up in the direction of the girl sitting beside her.

"Yeah Yukino?" Lucy whispered back to her, hoping not to piss Macao, which he would surely be if he caught her talking.

"Can you lend me a pen?" Yukino softly asked,"My one ran out of ink, please?"

"You don't have to act so formal Yukino, here!" Lucy politely said while giving her the pen she was holding while she took out another pencil from her bag when she noticed a small writing on her desk.

A small, neatly messed up scribbled note at the edge of the desk caught her attention. Someone had actually taken time and replied, or rather commented on her frown face?

A small smile crept on her face as she slowly scribbled again," _ **I will, stranger! :p**_ " She chuckled to herself. It was almost adventurous. She was talking to someone, she didn't even knew and he was replying back. It was just harmless fun. Chemistry class didn't look like a drag anymore to her.

Or so she believed it to be.

Little did she know that scribbling on benches would lead to so much more...

...

 **AN** \- I heard that Fairy Tail:Second movie is gonna get aired this year. Is it true? And umm.. I don't read Manga, so I'm still stuck on Fairy Tail Zero. I hope the new anime comes out soon now!

 **AN2- for** Lisanna, its gonna be Sting. Reason for not using Bixlow? I need Lisanna's relationship for the supporting plot! Please? *Looks with puppy eyes*

 **xXPokeFictionXx** \- She saw the note left by Natsu in this chapter and will see the others in the next chapter. The next chapter will be focused on that!

 **SparklingPearl123-** He is Natsu after all!

 **kingofclan** \- Yup! He will have the spare key. May be, I can use this later.

 **Erynn25** \- your review really made me so happy! I'm glad you liked it! And the stuff is gonna come soon!

 **Mignonjoli** \- Thanks for your review amd I hope you know why she couldn't go.

 **avauten14-** Maybe? Well, your suggestion gave me an interesting idea! I should thank you! And yes, Happy is going to be here. About other cats, they'll make their appearance soon!

 **Edo-Salandria-** Thank you so much for the review! I'll take your thoughts and feedback under consideration! It can be either Sting or Rogue! I've not decided yet!

 **SapphireofDreams** \- its back! *giggles*

 **SSTrans** \- Thanks for the review! Yup, with new year the main plot kicks into action! One of the most important (and breathtakingly gorgeous) character is introduced!


	6. Chapter 6

**So I close my eyes to old ends**

 **And open them to new beginnings**

 _ **...**_

* * *

And when Natsu thought his day would turn boring, he found a little scribbled note.

 _ **"I will, stranger! :p**_ "

When Natsu found the words on his desk this morning, he grinned widely, scribbling again," _ **You're a chic, right**_?"

He laughed. Of course it was a girl. Only girls would draw little hearts all over the bench. He couldn't help but feel a little weird.

He knew he felt a special connection to Lucy, she was fun to be around and Natsu went only to her house on a regular basis. There had hardly been a day when he missed crashing into her apartment. He even took Happy with him that day. And to his glee, the feline had taken a great liking to Lucy, even more than Lisanna, with whom he had brought Happy to his house.

But, was he trying to cheat on Luce? No freaking way! They weren't even together. Natsu shook his head at the thought. No way would he and Lucy would end up together.

Macao was going on about bimolecules when Natsu let out a long sigh, Macao catching him redhanded.

"Are you sleepy Natsu?" He asked, his voice exceptionally sweet. Natsu knew what was following, so quickly, with innocent face said,"I was studying late last night. Sorry."

The class burst into small giggles at his answer, making Natsu a little red from embarrassment. He managed to stay at top five of the class and was a natural prodigy in Chemistry. What was there to laugh about?

Or had they caught on to his lie of studying?

"I hope that's the truth Mr. Dragneel,"Macao shook his head at his student.

* * *

...

Lucy sneaked into Macao's classroom once the lunch break was over. She had to leave quickly, after all she was expected at Fairy Tail House for the Musical practice. However, she wasn't going to leave without the notebook of the musical she had misplaced while taking out the pen.

She was sure the notebook was beneath her bench. A wave of relief passed through her as she found the book on the floor, beneath her desk.

But she was in for another shock as she rose to leave.

There was another reply at the desk. The person at the other end was asking if she was a girl. Her answer was right in front of her eyes. She had drawn several hearts on the desk, unconsciously. Any person would figure it out.

 _ **"Yes! I'm a girl! What gave that out? My hearts?**_ " She giggled as she laughed at her own writing. Maybe Natsu was right, she was behaving plainly weird.

"What is the matter Miss Heartfilia?" Lucy stiffened on hearing the voice.

Turning around, she gave Macao a giggle,"I lost my notebook!" And to prove her point, she waved the notebook she had found under the table in front of him. The man sighed,"So that's the reason you were here. I knew it will be the last place you want to be."

"No offenses Master but I don't hate chemistry, or you!" Lucy said, exaggerating how much she loved the smell of chemicals and various reactions. Macao gave her a evil grin, well not evil, a creepy one. You get the point.

"Really Miss Lucy?"

Lucy gulped as she knew she had screwed up. There was no going back. She nodded slightly,"Yes."

"How about you help me clean the classroom, every single day?" Macao asked, smirking on seeing Lucy's pale expression.

"But-!"

"And for the rest of this year? Sounds good?" Macao added, enjoying the way Lucy opened her mouth to protest but closed again.

"Okay."

"Then leave. I'm sure Fairy Tail is waiting," Macao added and chuckled as Lucy broke into a run.

"Teenager these days!"

\- - - ...

* * *

 _Maybe staying back everyday won't hurt. This way I can reply to the mysterious person everyday!_

That was the only thought which kept Lucy happy even while thinking about that detention.

As soon as she reached the House, she saw Levy and Gajeel working with Gray and Loke on the aquarium and holographic image of stars. Natsu was choreographing the musical, or was trying to.

Romeo was sitting on a throne, made of chair borrowed from the teacher's room while in a corner, Wendy was acting as if she was scrubbing the floor with Lisanna and Juvia glaring and shouting at her.

Everything was going well and Lucy smiled warmly. She could win this thing with everyone.

As the practice ended that day, Lucy groaned as she remembered that Macao was expecting her. Everyone bade her farewell but Natsu decided to walk her to Macao's class.

"Yo!" He announced as he stepped inside the classroom, making Lucy smack her forehead as Macao gave him a skeptical look, asking,"What are you here for, Natsu?"

"Why this punishment? Luce scored well in the last test!" Natsu asked, his voice calm and slightly matured.

"Well, it helps me. I get an assistant," Macao added,"Why, are you here to stand up for your girl?"

Lucy felt warmth rising to her cheeks as he said that. But Natsu made it even worse,"Well, I do care for her. She is my best girl friend after all."

"I get it," Macao laughed,"She can help me. For two months, sounds good?"

"Better!" Macao smiled as Lucy interrupted Natsu, who was going to protest again.

"Well, you can start from tomorrow," Macao said and Lucy thanked him, telling Natsu she would gather her belongings and wait for him outside.

Once Macao was busy putting away his books on a nearby rack, Natsu strode to the desk on second row, knowing he would find a note there. His instincts told him so and he was a boy who did things instinctively.

So this person is a girl. Chuckling silently, he wrote, " _ **Yeah! I'm a boy! Friends**_?"

"You know right, scribbling or writing on school property is prohibited?"

Natsu turned, laughing,"I know. But I'm Natsu Dragneel, born to break rules!"

And before Macao could scold him the Pinkette was out.

\- -... ...

* * *

Natsu was walking to his Maths class with Lisanna, who was telling him how she and Juvia were 'fired up' to play the roles of step sisters for the musical.

Natsu groaned, saying how he was kicked out of Lucy apartment when he had gone for practising in her house last night, making Lisanna giggle.

"You should take care Natsu, don't invade her privacy that much!"

He groaned,"Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly Lisanna felt a pair of warn and strong muscular arms around her torso, making her face warm. "Wh-What the hell?" She shouted out in pure fright.

Natsu heard her shout, and turned around, shocked to see one of his friends hugging Lisanna. His eyebrows furrowed together as he hissed,"Last time we talked, I knew you had a weren't a pervert Sting Eucliffe."

The blond man, now grinning on seeing the Pinkette greeted,"Yo Natsu!"

"Man! Take your hands off Lisanna!" Natsu said again.

A look of pure confusion passed Sting's face as he titled his head,"I'm hugging my best friend! What's wrong!''

Before Natsu could answer, Lisanna, whose face was still burning, spoke up,"I'm not your best friend pervert!"

Sting quickly unwrapped his arms, fear creeping through his entire body as he whispered,"Shit! I thought you were Yukino!"

Hearing the name, Lisanna sighed as her body relaxed a little. Natsu knew why Sting messed up. Waving, Natsu laughed,"Great. You can't recognise your own best friend!"

A red hue covered Sting's face as he quickly apologized to Lisanna. Then turning to Natsu, he admitted,"They look almost the same and I wanted to surprise and congratulate Yukino!"

Getting over the initial embarrassment, Lisanna asked,"Why?"

"She accepted Rogue's proposal after all!"

"And it's okay if you hug your friend's girlfriend from behind?" Lisanna teased, a little red.

"Its not like that!" Sting argued,"We three basically grew up together and she is my best buddy. We both know these aren't intimate in the least!"

"Fine! Fine! Whatever!" Natsu laughed while Lisanna said,"We're going to be late for class and Gildarts won't be happy about it, bye Sting!"

"Yo! Catch you later!" Natsu fist bumped the blonde before walking away. Once Lisanna and Natsu were out of sight two figures crept out of the shadow, a short white haired girl patting the Sting's crouched shoulders.

"I blew it again," Sting mused, dejected.

Rogue laughed,"Well, that hug was unexpected."

Sting ignored the blush rising as he hissed,"Why did you push me moron!"

Waving his hands defensively, the raven haired boy laughed,"I gave you a push so that you could talk with Lisanna instead of just being sulky."

Yukino softly laughed too,"But Rogue, you pushed him way too hard."

"Hah! Yukino agrees too!" Sting pointed out, Rogue only gave an amused grin,"At least I didn't chicken out before asking Yukino out!"

"Why you!"

"Shit!" Yukino cursed slightly,"We're late for Biology!"

-_-_- - ...

* * *

Lucy smiled on seeing a new scribbling at the bench. Her first period, maths with Gildarts was as funny as always. Since his daughter, Cana was in the same class, no wonder all her friends used that to create havoc and come out safe. Well, not that Cana was too fond of always saving her friends, but who was complaining?

She began understanding Macao better. He always scolded her when she wasn't paying attention. And also because Romeo, his son, always hang around Lucy and her friends. No doubt he wanted to make sure his son was in good hands, both academically and personality wise.

Once Macao was done explaining, Lucy searched for her pencil, scribbling, _ **Sure, can I know your name?**_!"

-...

* * *

Natsu grinned on looking at the scribble. He wrote his name down but quickly erased it off, thinking to irritate the person at other end. Why would he give away his name first? What if it was someone crazy like Juvia who loved to stalk or someone as shy as Aries or someone as deadly as Erza or someone as weird as Lucy? Well, he wouldn't mind if it turns out to be someone like Lucy but he knew, no one can replace that weirdo.

Grinning again, he wrote:

 _ **"You're not a stalker, are you?"**_

-.. ...

* * *

Was this person serious? She had scribbled the frown to pass time and he had answered that? And he was saying she was a stalker? She promised to herself that if she catches him, she will beat the life out of him first. She will Lucy kick him first then land a Lucy punch to top it off. She shook her head in amusement. Scribbling like this was plain creepy but she just couldn't stop. She giggled as she scribbled and left, her job of cleaning with Macao completed.

 _ **"Hey! It was you who contacted me in the first place!"**_

_...

* * *

The first thing which Natsu did after coming to school was barging in into the chemistry classroom. Macao would be arriving soon and he saw Hibiki flirting(and failing) with Éclair. Hoping not to catch attention, he chuckled on reading the reply and quickly left after writing his own part.

 _ **"Geez, which normal person scribbles like that?"**_

_ _ _.. ...

* * *

A week had passed since Lucy and her gang were practising for the musical. Natsu was always cooperating, when he wasn't busy picking a fight with Gray. Gajeel, Loke and others were busy training, making sure Gray stayed in top form for the hurdles race. He was sure to win. After all, he had made a bet, unknown to Juvia, that if he loses, he would allow Lyon, his idiot of a step brother to take Juvia out. Lucy knew Lyon tricked him into this but was happy that Gray was working extra hard to win.

Gajeel, with Juvia's help had finished the aquarium and was working hard on the solar system model designed by Lucy. Levy was ecstatic that he always came over at her house to know more about celestial things while working.

Jellal, who was not a part of fairy tail, helped Erza. Since he was in theatre arts, only one request by Erza and he allowed fairy tail to use the stage to perform after school hours on the theatre.

Evergreen was busy making costumes with Mira, for the musical. Though she had agreed to play the role of Stepmother of Cinderella, after cursing others for choosing Erza for being the fairy goddess, she was happy working with Mira as it meant she could spend more time with Elfman. Not that she would ever accept it. It would be unmanly!

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy called out,"I'm ready!"

Lucy signalled to Natsu and he nodded. They were going to perform the first part of the act.

Wendy, now in a torn, dilapidated grey dress, entered the stage, carrying a small broom, pretending to clean the floor. Soft music began playing in the background as she was cleaning. Lucy was tapping her feet to feel the rhythm and in the background, one could see, Lisanna and Juvia, acting as the step sisters, scolding Wendy.

Lucy sang off.

She was scared of the world

so much that she couldn't see

Wendy, on seeing her sisters gone, fake rubbed her tears off, extending her arms towards the stage as if to envelope the world in her arms.

Then hearing for footsteps, she quickly gathered her broom and saw her step Mom, Evergreen, walking in with Lisanna and Juvia, exclaiming how the Prince had thrown a party to search for a partner.

While the girls were screaming and hoping to woo the Prince, Wendy was in the background, with hopeful eyes of seeing the Prince and go to a Royal palace.

The practice continued, while Lucy was trying not to squeal like a kid on seeing how cute Wendy and Romeo looked while dancing, hand in hand.

Lucy began her part

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close, take one step

She saw Elfman and Evergreen dancing on the stage, taking a break from everything. Erza, who was in her fairy mother costume was almost tossing Loke around, saying it was dance, Juvia was more than happy on seeing Gray's extended hand.

Keep your eyes locked on mine

Let the music be your guide

Lucy saw Levy's hands interlocked with Gajeel's both dancing in spite of the height difference. She found Natsu looking at her with a funny expression and without her asking, caught her wrist, joining the dance as he sang his part.

 _Won't you promise me_

(Now won't you promise me

that you'll never forget  


 _To keep dancing_

(To keep dancing)

 _Wherever we go next_

They laughed when Natsu accidentally stepped on her toe, breaking her concentration and she yelled instead of singing the next part.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed.

"I said I'm sorry!" He sweetly pouted and Lucy sighed on seeing his pouty face. How can someone stay angry on seeing something that adorable?

"Fine!" Erza's voice caught everyone's attention,"Let us start it again!" As soon as she announced it everyone groaned.

As she was done for the day, she happily made her way to her chemistry classroom and greeted Macao as she picked up cleaning essentials and when Macao wasn't looking, gave an irritated sigh on seeing the scribble. He was calling her stupid for scribbling. She scribbled back.

" _ **For your information, we both are! I'll kill you once I get my hands off you!"**_

_...

* * *

Natsu laughed on seeing that. Well, he wanted to meet this mystery person but not so easily. There is always fun in riling people up first!

" _ **Lets see who can find who the other one first!"**_

_...

* * *

A challenge? She wasn't going to lose .Before sneaking away she wrote her reply.

 _ **"If that is a challenge, I accept! Detective Me will find you!"**_

_...

* * *

Natsu grinned again as he was sitting in Macao's class. Macao gave him a weird look, but he shrugged it off, leaning back in his seat as he saw Lisanna and Sting talking by passing notes. They sure had come close.

Natsu wondered how in the world Lisanna was so easily wooed by Sting. Shrugging it off, he scribbled back, believing it wasn't his business.

 _ **"Now you're talking! I'm all fired up now!"**_

.

* * *

_...

Lucy's heart did a flipflop. The catchphrase was extremely familiar and for a split second, Lucy wondered if her scribbling partner was Natsu.

'That idiot isn't capable of even holding a pen without destroying it,' she giggled to herself as she scribbled back. Probably he knew Natsu and used his catchphrase. After all, Gajeel and Gildarts often used to tease Nastu by his catchphrase. Moreover, he was popular. You don't see handsome boys with pink hair running around.

 _ **"Yeah! I'm fired up too! Gonna bust'cha before you know it!"**_

 _ **_...**_

* * *

"Hey Erza!" Lucy waved at the scarlet haired girl, running to catch up to her.

"Well, we are going to give final touches to the musical today," Erza said as she shifted a heavy bag on her shoulder,"And I'm going to show everyone my dresses."

"That's great!" Lucy chirped.

It had almost been a month since they were practising and to her delight everything was going perfectly. Wendy's costume was ready, Romeo looked handsome in his tuxedo. They had even made dress for everyone in the musical.

"Lisanna seemed so happy on seeing her ball dress, it was as if Evergreen knew what she would like," Lucy nodded as Erza said that.

"Right," The blonde giggled,"And you know, Sting almost fainted on seeing her in that white knee length dress." Erza shook her head in amusement,"It's kind of amazing how Lisanna ended up as his girlfriend."

"Yah," Lucy couldn't help but agree,"But when I came to know Sting had saved her from some hooligans while she was back in Edolas, I felt like I could trust him."

"I will personally kill him if he dares to hurt Lisanna," Erza said with such threatening voice which sent chill down Lucy's spine.

"Erza," Lucy started, trying to change the topic on seeing they were close to Gray's house,"When is the first match?"

"The next monday," Erza answered, understanding Lucy's attempt to lighten the mood,"Its gonna start with Quiz competition."

Lucy smiled,"Well, Levy-chan has everything under control."

"There is one guy from Sabertooth who is extremely clever," Erza sighed,"We must not underestimate our enemies."

Lucy sweatdropped,"I think telling them enemies is a bit too much, right?" Erza stared at her sternly, shaking her head,"This is a battle! We must win!"

And Lucy knew trying to change the perceptive of the girl will be useless. "Well, Fairy Tail is ready to win!" The blonde giggled out loud.

Seeing Erza suddenly stop, Lucy halted too, looking up to see another redhair girl smiling creepily at them.

Lucy titled her head slowly. This girl looked awfully familiar.

"How can I help you Flare?" Erza softly asked. A small light bulb went inside Lucy's head as she remembered. This girl was from RavenTail.

As if ignoring Erza, Flare slowly walked up to Lucy, her forefinger tugging on Lucy's blonde hair. The blonde stiffened as she asked,"Umm.. Flare?"

Erza, who was watching the scene curiously, couldn't help but raise her eyebrows the incomers behaviour,"What is the meaning of this Flare?"

"Eh Blondie," Flare spoke in a singsong voice,"I'll change the musical if I were in Fairy Tail. Cinderella is old."

And as soon as she said that, Flare walked away avoiding all questions the two were throwing at her.

Erza glanced up, looking at Lucy and asked,"Our musical is being held in secrecy. No one knows what we are doing! What did that mean!"

A lump formed in Lucy's throat as she managed to ask,"Do you think someone stole our idea? And since we're performing last, none will love our show."

Erza nodded at the possibility,"May be."

"But who?" Lucy voiced her unknown question.

Suddenly it all became very clear. Turning to Erza, who seemed to have the same suspicion, they simultaneously said,

"STING!"

* * *

_. _...

 **AN** \- Well, who will discover the other one first? Excited? I sure am! And what's up with Sting? XD

 _ **I really want to reply to all the reviews but my battery is gonna go off any second! So, I think adding a new chapter without any review answering will be okay for once. Sorrrrrrry!**_

~ darkestlightofhope


	7. Chapter 7

**He** **won't recite you poetry**

 **Or give you everything you want.**

 **Neither will he think about you**

 **Every time.**

 **But, he will give you a part of him**

 **Which you can break.**

 **So don't break him**

 **Or hurt him.**

 **Don't try to change him**

 **Just smile when he tries his best**

 **To make you happy :)**

* * *

Lisanna was shifting at her spot uncomfortably, the worried and strict glance of blonde and scarlet haired girls was enough to make her squirm.

The short white haired girl whispered again,"I know Sting will never do that."

The other members were quiet. Gray knew it was better if the girls handle it, Juvia was reluctant to say anything, Levy and Gajeel were busy at her house, preparing the solar system.

Natsu was glancing between Erza and Lisanna and spoke up,"I don't believe Sting did that."

"Natsu," Erza spoke up,"I know Sting is your very good friend. But maybe he was forced to do so."

"I don't believe that," Lisanna whispered out,"He loves me. He said he did."

"Lisanna," Lucy put a hand on the shaking girl's shoulder,"I believe you. And don't worry. Do you know what Sabertooth is gonna perform?"

The whimpering girl shook her head,"We never talked about it. One day, he just said that he was loving what he was doing for the musical."

"And does that mean you never talked about what we were doing with him too?" Erza asked and gave a relieved sigh as Lisanna nodded in positive.

"So that means Sting wasn't using her for information," Juvia spoke for the first time.

"I know! He isn't like that! Sting will never do such thing! Never!" Lisanna suddenly burst out, panting heavily. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder saying,"Then we have to wait and see who stole our musical."

...X...

* * *

The week passed too quickly for their taste and right now the whole guild was busy decorating their house.

Lucy was putting up the solar system beside the aquarium while Levy was adding new books to her already large collection of books. Gajeel and Gray were busy fighting over where to put their sculptures while Natsu was helping Erza to hang her various metallic armours and swords.

"Looks perfect!" Lisanna giggled out, her previous gloomy mood now back to normal. She had a talk with Sting on that matter and she knew he had no idea. He was truly surprised and sweared he wasn't behind that.

"So tomorrow it's Levy's time to shine!" Juvia hugged Levy to wish her all the best.

"Do your best Levy!"

"No need to worry, this will be easy for ya!"

"Get fired up Levy!"

"Tsk. Shrimp."

Levy giggled as she thanked everyone and said she will meet everyone tomorrow. Gajeel left with her. Lisanna and Juvia were going to Gray's house for some work and Erza, she had a date with her strawberry cake and Jellal.

"So Natsu," Lucy spoke up as he volunteered to walk her home,"You hardly come now."

Scratching his head, he gave a grin,"This week had been hectic. I just didn't have the mind to trouble you more."

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she playfully punched him,"Natsu."

"So, since everything is fine now, can I come over?" He asked.

"Sure! I'll make you hot, syrupy pancakes for dinner!" Lucy spoke up.

"You're the best Lucy!"

Lucy watched as Natsu picked up his things and shoved all of it into his bag. She made a disgusted sound, saying how careless he was. He just grinned and ran out, saying he had something to take care of.

Natsu peeped inside and smiled on seeing no one. Then quickly making his way inside he searched for the scribbled note left behind.

Scribbling, _ **"Well! Lets see if you can recognize who I'm at the Games**_!" He grinned and before anyone could notice, he ran out, cursing to himself that Lucy would eat him alive if he keeps her waiting.

* * *

The week passed too quick for Lucy's taste and she found herself cheering for Levy, who was sitting confidently on the stage with other opponents.

The whole stadium was filled with people from different houses. There was Sabertooth on right of Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heels beside Sabertooth, Twilight Ogre beside Mermaid heels, Blue Pegasus on left of Fairy Tail, Raven Tail beside Blue Pegasus and Lamia scale between Mermaid Heels and Raven Tails.

The girls had occupied their seat and were followed by boys.

Natsu, who was busy picking fights with Gajeel to cool the heavily pierced man down, was occasionally glancing around, hoping to find the secret scribbler.

Juvia and Cana were backstage, for authoritative purposes as Erza was on the stage, maintaining discipline.

Lucy sweatdropped. Fairy Tail, heck whole of Magnolia High was afraid of the scarlet haired Titania.

By the happy look on faces of members of Fairy Tail, people were sure that Levy was doing good followed closely by Rufus of Sabertooth.

"And here it is!" The announcer, Jason excitedly said in the mike,"The final Question!"

"If Levy answers this, Fairy Tail will win the first round," Lisanna spoke up happily,"And if Rufus answers, Sabertooth will. The excitement is killing me."

"The shrimp got this," the heavily pierced man spoke up,"She worked hard and no way is she gonna settle for second place."

"Right!"

"This question is about Magnolia High! Lets see who can answer this?" Jason chuckled,"The first house ever formed in this Magnolia High was Fairy Tail. Well, here is the question, the final one! Who had given Fairy Tail its name?"

Rufus smirked as he saw Levy shifting in her seat. He knew she wasn't going to say the name aloud, she was that sweet. Levy glanced at Natsu, who gave her a soft smile and nodded, saying her not to worry.

Levy nodded once and quickly pressed the buzzer, shocking everyone except Lucy, who didn't know the answer.

'Why is the stadium so quiet?" She silently asked but stopped when she saw Natsu's eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Mavis Vermilion!" Levy shouted the answer and the whole stadium burst into applause on hearing that the fairies had won the first round. Lucy was applauding but once she saw Natsu silently moving away, she stopped.

Making her way out through the crowd, Lucy frowned on seeing Natsu silently walking away. Tomorrow it was Gray's turn to take part in the race and she was sure Natsu would've hung out to irritate him.

"Natsu?" She shouted after the receding figure. When he didn't stop, she quickly ran after him, stopping him in his tracks by grabbing his wrists.

"L-lucy?"

"I w-was sh-shouting your name!" She managed to say between breathes,"Are you okay?''

He smiled at her warmly but it took no expert to see that he was faking it. He tried to cheerfully say,"I'm okay!"

"Natsu?" Her voice was now soft,"does it involve Mavis somehow? Who is she?"

Lucy felt Natsu stiffening under her touch as he looked away,"Its nothing."

"Fine. Tell me when you're ready," she said while letting go of her hand.

Rubbing his cheeks affectionately, she turned to walk away to congratulate Levy. Natsu was watching the leaving figure of Lucy when he suddenly spoke up,"Mavis is not Vermilion anymore. She was Mavis Dragneel before she was killed."

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Quickly coming back to Nastu, she saw how he was shaking and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in an embrace as he slumped to the ground.

"Its okay Natsu," she softly said while running her fingers on his back to calm him down.

"She was my sister-in-law. She was killed...she was killed because of him.. Zeref.."

"Natsu," she blinked away her own tears,"Cry all you want. Don't keep anything bottled inside. I'm here. I'll always be here whenever you want me to be."

* * *

"Good morning Magnolia High!" The P.E. teacher, Warran, announced,"Its time for annual Hurdles Race!"

"From Team Fairy Tail, we have Gray Fullbuster, Lamia scale is being represented by Lyon Vastia, Sabertooth by Rogue,..." Warren kept on announcing.

From the sidelines, Gray noticed Juvia cheering for him with a big banner, shouting,'You can do it Gray-sama!"

The darkhaired boy chuckled at her enthusiastic support as he gave her a thumbs up, enough to make the poor girl faint.

Natsu was sulking as he was stuffing his face with pastries Lucy had baked for everyone.

"I should have taken part in the race," he groaned again,"This is unfair."

Erza punched him in the head, smiling a little,"You've more important job at hand Natsu. Hopefully you remember your performance is just a day after."

He nodded, rubbing his sore spot,"Yeah. Lucy makes me practice all the time. We will win for sure."

The blonde giggled,"Don't be so ahead of yourself Natsu."

"I'm not!" He pouted.

"Oh no!" Juvia panicked, getting everyone's attention, "Lyon-sama is giving Gray-sama a rough time."

Levy who was now back and dressed in normal school uniform after her debut, added,"Rogue is going pretty good too."

"Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to lose. Juvia can't go on a date with Lyon-sama.." She panicked, clutching the hem of her skirt tightly.

The blue haired girl felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Natsu smiling at her,"He may be a douche bag, but he ain't gonna lose when you're at stake."

The crying girl looked away, flustered as she shuttered,"But Juvia and Gray-sama aren't dating. He doesn't even reciprocate my feelings.."

Erza pulled the sobbing girl into a hug as she watched Lyon and Gray crossing the finish line together, making Juvia weep harder. "I don't know what they will do now."

"This is unforgivable! Using a person as a debt.." Erza shook with anger as she was about to get up, only to be stopped by Juvia,"No Erza san. Lyon plainly asked Juvia on a date and Gray-sama declined it. Juvia thought that he was jealous and the next thing Juvia knows is Gray-sama cursing himself for making me a prize. He is sorry, he told Juvia everyday that he was."

"But.."

Erza was stopped by Juvia again,"Juvia wants Gray-sama and Lyon-san to decide what to do now since they both are the winners."

"Juvia.." Lucy bit her lip, feeling the desperate need to left alone seeping through the sobbing girl's head. She proposed,"Come Juvia, I'll drive you home. You can come back for the dressing competition. Its an hour away anyway."

The weeping girl wiped away her tears as she forced a smile,"Juvia will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, concerned.

"Yes. Thanks for worrying about Juvia."

* * *

Juvia was staring at the setting setting sun from the rooftop, alone. Her heart was beating erratically, her mind a mess.

Why had Gray taken up that challenge in the first place? Was is just because she was a member of Fairy Tail and didn't want any other house to have a member of Fairy Tail? But what about Cana? He definitely didn't have a problem with her dating Bacchus.

Or was it because Lyon was his step brother and Juvia his friend?

Or was it because he was jealous and wanted to prove that he was better than Lyon?

Juvia shook her head violently, steam rising from her face. Gray loving her back. The thought itself seemed to good to be true.

Her mind went back to the recent events. What if Lyon asks her out again? What if Gray doesn't stop her this time? She definitely didn't want to go on a date with Lyon, that would be cheating him. Gray might not reciprocate her feelings or even acknowledge them, but for Juvia, it was her lifeline.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay here Juvia," Gray spoke up, leaning on the doorframe as he watched her hastily getting up, wiping her teary eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"Gray-sama..."

Her always flushed face now looked pale and guilt seeped through the boy's veins as he muttered a sorry,"I'm sorry I lost."

She shook her head, trying to relax her beating heart,"You didn't lose Gray-sama, you came first too."

He groaned in annoyance, sucking the inside of his cheek, angrily looking away.

It took a while for Juvia to understand that he wasn't sulking about the race.

''Don't go on a date with him," he spoke up after a long minute of silence, startling her.

"Why Gray-sama?" She was amazed.

"Tsk. I don't want any member of Fairy Tail dating a man from another house," he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away yet Juvia could see the small blush on his skin.

She needed answers,"But.. Cana-san dates Bacchus. Gray sama, you seem to have no problem with it."

Feeling cornered, he just sat down. Knowing she won't be able to get a reply from him, she sat down to, fixing her navy blue beanie on her head.

"I don't want you to date Lyon, or any other boy for that matter," he spoke up, making her face him with a surprised face.

Mustering up all her courage, she took a deep breathe, trying not to get her hopes up as she asked,"But why Gray-sama?"

"Because its you."

Juvia felt fresh tears forming in her eyes as she softly whispered out,"Don't give Juvia false hopes Gray-sama, please don't. Just tell Juvia what is going in your heart."

''I ... You deserve someone much better Juvia," Gray confessed as he balled his hands into fists, his whole body shaking wildly with anger,"I'm just plain Gray who loves to sculpt. You're a marine biology specialist. What can you possibly see in me?"

The blunette simply wrapped her arms around him, his back pressed up against her front. She felt him stiffen under his touch as she gathered up all her courage to speak her heart,"Juvia loves you for your simplicity. You make me happy Gray-sama. Juvia loves you and let Juvia show you what you can't see in yourself."

"But Juvia.. I'm not sure about my feelings," Juvia felt his voice wavering. Was he crying?

"Then take your time. Juvia will wait."

* * *

Lucy and Cana were applying makeup on Erza's face, smiling widely when it came out perfect.

"You'll rock the stage today Erza!" Lucy spoke up, excitement shooting from her voice. She was soon joined by Cana, who was offering the scarlet haired girl some booze to boost her morale. A request which Erza declined with a glare.

Each girl from all the teams were dressed up as Goddess of some sort, with Erza dressing up as Athena, the Greek Goddess of war and wisdom. Lucy thought that it suited her completely, because she never fought without reasons, except when someone damaged her cake, and she was definitely a brilliant warrior.

On the stage, the two girls left Erza with a hug and well wishes, knowing they would do well.

Minerva was dressed up as Juno, the Roman Goddess of marriage and women with Kagura dressed up as Venus, the goddess of love.

The competition was a stiff one so students were taken as the judge, with the announcement that the winner of this round would be declared on the last day.

As Lucy was walking home that evening with Natsu, she couldn't help but be anxious. What if they were labelled as cheaters? What would they do?

What if Sting was actually using Lisanna for spying and not for some genuine feeling? Her fists balled up in anger at the thought.

Out of everything in the world, people choose feelings to play with. Lisanna would be crushed if that happens. No one deserves to be used in the name of love.

Beside her, Natsu was walking without a doubt or worry in the world. She frowned. Wasn't he scared that someone could steal their musical? Heck, wasn't he worried for Lisanna?

"Will you stop staring Luce? Its creepy," he chuckled as he saw her looking away in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I was just lost in thoughts," she ended up saying.

"Can I know what?"

"Do you really think Lisanna isn't being used?" Lucy was worried and Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her to ease her worry,"If Lis has faith in him, why can't we have it too?"

She nodded at his optimistic approach but could not resist asking,"What about our musical? We are gonna perform at last Natsu."

"I really don't know about that," he halted as he answered,"I've no idea."

They could just hope that it will go in their favour.

Lucy wanted to ask about Zeref and Mavis but pushed it out of her mind. She wanted him to focus on the musical ahead, not some family matter. He looked so vulnerable when they talked about Mavis and by the tone in his voice, it was clear that he hated Zeref.

Why did he say that Mavis was killed?

"..ce... Luce?"

Lucy jerked up on hearing him shouting her name as she punched him, saying,"Why were you shouting idiot!"

The assaulted boy pouted as he pointed a finger at the house in front of her,"Because we are back at your apartment."

She blinked twice before apologizing profusely,"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't notice!"

She heard him chuckle again and saw him laughing madly, holding his stomach,"Stop acting weird Luce. Your punches doesn't hurt."

"Hmp," she flushed as she stormed inside, saying,"Goodnight idiot. Go home safely. And say Hi to Happy for me."

"Sure!"

* * *

This wasn't happening!

This was just not happening!

Lucy felt the world around her fading as she saw RavenTail performing. Performing the same Cinderella Musical they had prepared.

Her eyes were lined with tears as she felt the world around her moving in circles. How on earth did they know their routine! Why were they doing it!

She would have hit the floor if it weren't for Natsu.

Earlier, on seeing Sabertooth performing something on Dragon Festival, the whole of Fairy Tail laughed, Lisanna hugging Juvia tightly, thanking all heavens.

But when Raven tail began doing what Lucy had originally came up with, she lost it. Why! Flare had warned them yet they took it lightly!

"That lowly Ravens!" Gajeel hissed under his breath, cracking his knuckles,"They are gonna get a pummeling."

Gray, now shirtless and ready for a fight, was along with Gajeel,"I'm gonna kill them."

"This is unforgivable!" Erza shouted,"But it is not the time for a fight. We must perform something."

Lucy was now a sobbing mess as she slumped on the ground, getting sorry glances from everyone.

"I ... We ... All of us worked so hard," she sobbed harder,"Romeo and Wendy were so excited. Evergreen designed so beautiful clothes... All are useless now!" Her voice was beginning to crack and Natsu pulled her into a hug, trying to console her,"Save your tears for our victory Luce."

"But..."

"Lucy is right," Levy looked hopeless too,"What do we do now?"

"We have one hour guys," Wendy tried to cheer everyone up,"So lets decide."

"One hour isn't much Wendy," Juvia added.

"We won't lose like this," Natsu beamed up,"We will do what we've came here for."

"But Natsu..."

Natsu silenced Lucy by shaking his head softly, signalling her to believe in him. She was doubtful but couldn't help but nod.

"I'm all fired up now, let us do it!"

The blonde smiled despite her tears,"Yeah... I'm fired up too.."

* * *

 **AN** - _I ended up searching for the Goddess part and laughed so hard on reading that Minerva itself is a name of a Roman Goddess. I wanted Minerva to dress up like Minerva but realized how stupid it would sound._

 _And guess what? I couldn't control my curiosity and ended up reading manga chapters of Fairy Tail to read about the Alvarez Arc! And its awesome_.

I've uploaded one oneshot Nalu! Its called _ **His diary**_. Feel free to check it out!

 **Mignonjoli** \- Well! Sting isn't cheating! XD sorry if I made you anxious

 **MacroTaleLove** \- Lucy is dense, won't you agree?

 **SapphireOfDreams** \- Fooled ya! They're not cheating now, are they?

 **SSTrans** \- I wanted to add a fight scene but then I guess I liked this idea better! I'm happy you liked that chapter. :)

 **SparklingPearl123** \- yup! Lets see who gets Lucy's heart XD I am waiting for that part too!

 **xXPokeFictionXx** \- my god! I laughed so hard on reading your review. I guessed I fooled Every one! Hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu smiled softly at Lucy, who was shaking wildly while the curtain was being raised up.

"Relax. We'll nail it!" His enthusiastic voice broke the thick, anticipating silence. She gave him a little more confident smile. After all, they were in this together and they will pull through.

Mirajane was waving at the crowd wildly, smiling and obviously ignoring the wolf whistles being sent her way.

"Hey everyone!" Mira exclaimed,"Now its time for the last performance of the day! And though I had bowed not to be biased, how could I not be? I am a part of this guild too! Put your hands together for Fairy Tail!''

Mira now shifted, making the spotlight which was focused on her to shift towards where Natsu and Lucy were standing. Though the curtains were up and the whole school was watching, Natsu didn't let go of her hand.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Yeah," she was ready,"Lets kick Raven Tail's ass for doing that to us."

He squeezed her hand slightly and then pulled away to put on his headphones. She followed his suit. The past one hour was the busiest Fairy Tail could ever get. Lucy had called up Virgo, her maid to bring all costumes designed by her. Lyra had arrived quickly to help them with a new song.

While Evergreen was sorting out dresses to everyone, Levy was busy with applying makeup to every member, as instructed by Lucy.

Natsu was being serious, his carelessness attitude now replaced with such seriousness Lucy couldn't explain in words. Elfman was running around, shouting how manly things have gotten and how they would win everything.

Even in such situations, Lucy believed that they could do good.

Natsu shook Lucy a little to break her out of her thoughts. He whispered so as to only she could hear,"No need to worry, Luce."

The whole stadium burst into applause when the foreign music tune rang in their ears. The stage was empty, except for Lucy and Natsu standing under the spotlight in the middle of the stage. He was wearing black baggy pants with a skeleton head imprinted on his thigh with a black, buttoned up shirt. Lucy was wearing a navy blue dress which reached her mid thigh, its sleeves ending on her elbows in ruffles. Lucy saw Flare giving her a small smile and she did the same before taking a deep breath. She couldn't give up now, afterall, they were in this together.

Natsu cleared his throat as he sang the song that they had made up in the last hour.

 **[Natsu:]**

 _They say that life is a two-way street_

 _When you're not sure._

 _You gotta trust your feet_

 _To know the right way._

Lucy knew she wasn't going to ruin it. Her new family, Fairy Tail was cheering for her, Flare had taken the risk to inform her about the mishap, she wouldn't fail. Smiling, she opened her arms as if to welcome everyone in the crowd.

 **[Lucy:]**

You can keep on movin'

With your head down

Or you can stop and 

Take a look around.

And that's the choice I've made.

Suddenly the entire crowd burst into laughing. Natsu smirked as he gripped Lucy's hand and moved backwards. Lucy grinned. Behind them was the whole of fairy tail, entering and dancing, totally out of sync yet blending perfectly.

The smile only grew wider when Laxus, using a projector, was focusing pictures on the white wall behind them. The first picture was of the Fairy Tail emblem followed by the picture of the homeroom of the guild.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **It's for that movie inside your head.**_

 _ **Making memories we can't forget.**_

 _ **And when you can't**_ _ **forget**_

 _ **You're gonna know in your soul**_

 _ **This is what we came here for**_

 _ **So live it loud**_

The next picture picture was of Mira and Erza, their forehead against each other while Laxus and Cana were chuckling in the background with Elfman cheering. This picture brought a smile to everyone's faces as Mira giggled and Erza smiled. No matter how controlled and sophisticated they acted now, everyone knew that their rivalry would never die.

The next picture showed Gray and Natsu fighting, the former without a shirt with Lucy face palming and Juvia rooting for Gray.

 **[Lucy ]**

Here and now

The picture changed again, showing Loke chasing Lucy while Romeo was drawing fake moustache on the face of sleeping Natsu. Everyone laughed.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **This moment, it won't be ignored**_

Another picture popped up, showing Cana playing cards and having booze. Wendy was trying to stop her from drinking so much, while in the background, one could easily see Gajeel having a fight with Natsu while Elfman was challenging Laxus to a fist fight, completely losing.

 **[Lucy]**

So why not open up that door?

Another picture popped up, showing the entire guild, with the addition of Lucy, showing it was taken recently. One could only assume that it was Makarov who had taken the picture.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **It's what we came here for.**_

The screens turned blank when a boy, Romeo, came into the stage, with a pink wig on his head, grinning. The crowd laughed, knowing he was trying to copy Natsu. Wendy came soon afterwards, in a short skirt and white top with her hair, now temporarily dyed blonde, imitating Lucy.

The people, Cana, Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy were now behind Lucy and Natsu. Romeo was trying to pick a fight with Gray while Levy and Juvia were discussing something about books, waving the books in their hands for emphasis. Lucy aka Wendy was sipping her strawberry milkshake, laughing at Romeo's imitation.

The crowd roared wildly, understanding that they were doing the imitation of what they usually did in their free time.

Who would have imagined that Fairy Tail would do a musical on themselves?

 **[Lucy]**

For every song we let play outside

The melodies began to write

Every time we sing

Natsu chuckled on seeing Erza breaking the fake fight between Gray and Natsu aka Romeo. And Wendy, cosplaying as Lucy, was offering the angry Erza a strawberry cake to calm her down. Everyone giggled when Erza cooed cutely on having a bite.

 **[Natsu]**

 _Friends we've made, fun we've had_

 _Memories gonna make me laugh_

 _It's a beautiful thing_

 **[Lucy]**

So beautiful

The crowd was now beating with rhythm and the performers decided to step up their game. Gray's sculpture and Gajeel's handicrafts were now on display on the screen, making everyone gasp. In the middle was a small aquarium, made under guidance of Juvia.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **I want to say it around the world**_

 **[Lucy]**

(All around the world _ **)**_

Lucy felt her previous fear evaporating in thin air. She had faith, on Natsu, on everyone that they will pull through it. A wide smile crossed her face which in turn, made her singing partner smile too.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **Cause everybody should feel this good.**_

 **[Natsu]**

 _'Cause when you feel this good_

Lucy couldn't believe it that it was really happening! They were pulling this off like a pro! Everything was falling back into place. She couldn't wait to see the shocked looks on faces of Raven Tail. She mentally made a note to thank Flare for her help.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **You're gonna know in your soul**_

 _ **This is what we came here for**_

 _ **So live it loud**_

 _ **Here and now**_

 _ **This moment, it won't be ignored**_

A warm feeling bubbled up in Natsu's stomach as he saw how happy Lucy looked. The blue dress which was hugging her tightly was not only showing her beautiful curves but was also making her look more adorable and sexy than usual. Natsu slapped himself mentally for getting distracted by her.

Now was not the time. He had to do his best for keeping the pride of Fairy Tail and make sure to shock those who made Lucy cry and wasted her hardwork.

 **[Natsu]**

 _So why not open up that door?_

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **It's what we came here for**_

Loke emerged with the model of solar system and placed the holographic projector at the middle of stage and pressed a switch, making the projection of stars and zodiac landing on the ceiling, giving the whole stadium a beautiful glow.

Natsu couldn't help but smile in seeing Lucy's eyes shining on seeing this. Sensing his gaze on her, Lucy turned to face him, smiling and mouthing a _thank you_ to which Natsu just grinned.

And when the crowd thought that they were done, Natsu's voice echoed throughout the stadium. Everyone behind them were now grinning, this had actually worked! Lucy and Natsu pulled it out!

 **[Natsu]**

 _No_

 _The fun's just getting started_

 **[Lucy]**

Just celebrating where we are

 **[ Natsu]**

 _And loving where we are_

Everyone burst into laughter when Gajeel was sitting on a bench, strumming his guitar while the other performers were shooing him off. Even Lucy had to bite her lip to stop laughing out.

Another picture popped up on the screen, showing Makarov shouting and scolding everyone of Fairy tail. Someone from crowd shouted,"Remember! They got that scolding after having a fight with Sabertooth."

Mira poked her tongue at Makarov, who understood that this girl had taken the picture.

Though he couldn't help but smile while looking at the picture.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **You're gonna know in your soul**_

 _ **This is what we came here for**_

 _ **So live it loud**_

 _Here and now_

 _ **This moment, it won't be ignored**_

Everyone was now understanding why Fairy Tail was important for its members, why they did everything, broke laws and regulations. If something was threatening their home, their family and friends, they forgot about rules. Because of love, care and respect for other members of the family they named their house, Fairy Tail. A place where everyone's tales reached happy ending.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **You're gonna know in your soul**_

 _ **This is what we came here for**_

 _ **So live it loud**_ _ **(**_ live it loud _ **)**_

 _ **Here and now**_

 _ **This moment it won't be ignored**_

(It won't be ignored)

Everyone was now standing in a neat line behind Lucy and Natsu, gently swaying with the tune and clapping for emphasis. Even the crowd was giving beat with accordance to the music.

 **[ Natsu]**

 _So why not open up that door_

 **[Lucy]**

(open up that door)

So come on open up that door

The pictures, slideshows, acting and the song, everything was showing how deeply the roots of friendship in this guild were.

Everything proved that there was never any dull moment in that guild.

They used to meet because they wanted to. As if they were destined too.

They came together, because it appealed to them. Because Fairy Tail was Fairy tail.

 **[Lucy and Natsu]**

 _ **It's what we came here (**_ _oh yeah_ _ **)**_

 _ **(**_ Came here for)

Smiling, Lucy and Natsu joined hands with everyone, singing the last line together.

 **[Lucy and Natsu and others]**

 _ **That's what we came here**_

 _ **Came here for**_

Lucy now understood. Only when someone could let go of their fear of losing, then only he could give the best. Fear of losing which was holding her back before was gone when they heard Raven tail had cheated. The urge to show them that Fairy Tail never gives up was far stronger than anything else.

Even if Fairy Tail loses, Lucy knows, no one would sulk. Because they did their best.

And they enjoyed.

And it was what really mattered.

* * *

.

Makarov cleared his throat as he saw everyone settling in the seats. All other houses had now gathered on the stage, standing side by side. Natsu was holding Lucy's hand, trying to make it clear that he was there.

"Well," Makarov's voice silenced everyone,"I'll be giving the results on by one."

"For the dressing competition," A picture of the dressed competitors appeared on the screen behind Makarov, Makarov said,"Minerva has won, with Erza and Kagura fighting for the second place."

A few shouts of disapproval along with cheering filled the stadium. Kagura gave a proud smile to Erza who returned it with vigour. Minerva chuckled lightly as she was hugged by Yukino on her success.

Another picture of race opened up as Makarov spoke up,"For the hurdle race, Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia made it to first place with Rogue coming second, Bacchus third!"

Juvia bit her lip as she saw Gray looking away, displeased. Lyon had not said anything to her yet and after her chat with Gray, she knew it would only upset him more if she goes on a date. The last thing she wanted was to make Gray hate her.

A picture of books appeared as Makarov announced,"Levy McGarden won the quiz with Rufus competing for second place and Flare for third place."

"And," Makarov grinned,"Since for house decorating event, we are selecting just the best house, its only Fairy Tail, making it to the top. The various handicrafts as well as coordinated display worked in their favour. Let us hope we find more in the upcoming year."

A sound of hiss passed from RavenTail's members lips as everyone from Fairy Tail rejoiced.

"And last choice was the hardest," Makarov sighed,"Sabertooth with their dance on ancient Dragon Festival celebrated in China, Mermaid Hills musical on Romeo and Juliet, Raven Tail's performance on Cindrella, Lamia Scale's show on Frozen and Fairy Tail's performance on ," everyone laughed,"On themselves, we've decided to let the audience decide it like the dress up competition."

Everyone raised up their colour detector to match the colour of respective house they were supporting.

A small, battery shaped marker appeared beneath the name of each house on the screen and Makarov announced,"Vote now."

Natsu felt Lucy gripping his hand tighter and he wrapped his arms around her neck, their eyes fixed on the small line on small battery beneath each name, gradually rising with every passing second.

"Fairy Tail and Raven Tail are almost in a tie," Lucy whispered,"We might lose."

"Nah," Natsu confidently said, smiling,"We will win this entire thing. Don't you worry."

"And there it is!" Mira's enthusiastic voice called out,"We've a winner!"

With anticipating eyes Lucy looked up, her heart thumping wildly as she saw Fairy tail's name at the top with Raven Tail below it followed by Sabertooth.

Mira was the one to speak up next,"And you know what that means? Our winner of this year's tournament is..."

Natsu's eyes met Lucy's brown ones and a small, genuine smile broke on their lips. Before they knew it, they were in a tight embrace as everyone came rushing toward them, throwing them off balance due to the enforced group hug. The whole group was now on the floor, enjoying, dancing and grinning.. Even Erza had given up her perfect ladylike attitude to enjoy with her rejoicing members while Wendy and Romeo were cheering on them from sidelines.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS WON THIS ENTIRE GAME WITH SABERTOOTH COMING SECOND DUE TO JUST FIVE POINTS!"

"That is not fair!" Someone from sidelines barked out,"They cheated! The fairies cheated!"

The entire auditorium stopped and moved their head to see the source of the sound. Where RavenTail was.

Makarov narrowed his eyes as he asked with authority,"What is that supposed to mean, Obra?"

The man in question gave a mock laugh,"They were supposed to perform Cinderella! They cheated! They tricked us!"

Flare bit her lip as she saw tears swelling up in Lucy's eyes. The blonde reminded her of her own dead sister so no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but warn her about it. Even though it meant betraying her own teammates.

Makarov was now shaking with anger. Erza had already pinned Obra to the ground with other members keeping the members of Raven Tail cornered.

Orga gulped on seeing a look of anger in the scarlet girl's eye as she was staring at him with displeasure,"So you knew what we were performing yet you did it. Do you have any explanation!?"

Though Orga was terrified, he cockily spat out,"Because we hate you fairies."

"You scum!" Natsu balled up his fist and was about to break his jaw but Lucy held him back, saying,"I know they cheated and they wanted to make us look like helpless idiot. But I'm sure it doesn't matter now, we've won. Don't waste your time on something or someone who doesn't deserve it!"

"No Lucy!" Gray shouted, ready to beat the crap out if anyone,"They deserve to get punished."

"We agree!" Freed added, the rest of Thunder Legion nodding at it.

"Lu-chan, I know you're worried about Flare but we promise not to hurt her," Levy tried to calm her down.

"That is not it!" Lucy facepalmed. Levy, wanting to fight! Gajeel must have influenced her!

Nullpuding gave a sarcastic laugh, staring at Flare, enough to make the girl feel uncomfortable,"So you were the traitor? You betrayed us for someone like them? We shouldn't have taken you in, you daughter of a -"

Before he could complete the sentence, Lucy slapped him hard, tears flowing from her eyes, shaking violently.

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from shivering.

"She isn't a betrayer! You're the one to talk? Cheating bastards!" Lucy hissed as she pointed at Flare,"I wanted to forget all about it because Flare helped us but people like you don't deserve any ounce of it!"

"As if we care!" Orga, who was still under Erza's death grip squeaked out.

Erza was about to choke the life out of him when Makarov stopped them,"Since it has been confirmed that Raven Tail had been cheating, I, the principal of Magnolia High, disband them from taking part in these games for five years."

.

* * *

The whole of Magnolia High was celebrating the victory of the Fairy Tail, at Mira's bar. Mira had announced that all food charges will fall on Magnolia High's account, much to Makarov displeasure.

Levy and Gajeel, who were already drunk had retired early, not wanting to puke all over the place, Erza had entered a drinking contest with Cana and Bacchus. Although she looked tipsy, she didn't stop knowing Jellal would carry her home.

Lucy was looking around, searching for a certain Pinkette, who had mysteriously disappeared before the end of the party.

Gray approached the blonde and in an embarrassed tone, asked,"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Juvia?" He looked flustered.

Lucy grinned on knowing the look as she shook her head in denial,"When I think about it, I saw Natsu talking with Juvia before they both disappeared."

They looked around to see almost everyone passed on the floor. Gray noticed Jellal leaving with Erza, flustered to carry her bridal style. Cana was making out with Bacchus, with Gildarts sulking at a corner with Mirajane consoling him. Makarov was sleeping while hugging a wine bottle and Laxus was debating whether he should leave his old man here or carry him home.

"Where did Natsu run off to?" Lucy asked no one in particular as she checked her phone for the thousandth time in the past hour. The whole of the bar was bow empty, with only Mira cleaning the tables. Lucy decided to help the beauty to deviate her mind.

Hearing some noises coming from upstairs, Lucy, Gray and Mira glanced up, to see Juvia coming down, her face flustered.

Gray was relieved and quickly pulled the girl into a hug, relieved. "I was worried Juvia!" He hugged her tighter,"Where were you?"

The girl was blushing as she pointed at Natsu, who was descending down the stairs too, grinning widely. Lucy was confused and asked,"What were you two doing upstairs?"

"I asked Juvia to be my girlfriend!" He announced widely, making Lucy choke on her own saliva.

In a moment, Gray was beside Juvia and the next moment he was gone. The dark haired man had pinned Natsu against the wall, a powerful fist connecting with his jaw.

The pinkette growled as he pushed Gray off his, cursing,"What was that for Ice Princess!"

Lucy couldn't describe the tearing pain in her heart. She wanted to disappear, the pain was just unbearable! Natsu and Juvia together? That was something she hadn't even imagined! Natsu never showed any interest in girls, let alone Juvia. He used to play with Lisanna but never showed any romantic interest in her.

The blonde believed that she was someone special to him, after all he used to spend every waking moment with her, call her weird but never used to think that she was weak. Who was she kidding? He never showed any interest in her either, they were good friends who knew each other for just three months! She wouldn't know if he liked anyone else! They never talked about it. But it still hurt.

Did she like him? She couldn't! Not when she knew he and Juvia were a thing! That would be wrong, not even to Juvia but also to Natsu. She wasn't going to risk their friendship because of her petite, stupid feelings.

She saw Juvia holding back her tears as she witnessed Nastu and Gray exchanging verbal abuse. Didn't Juvia like Gray? What in the world happened up there which made Juvia change her mind? Was she tired of getting rejected again and again?

Lucy knew that she should be happy for her friend, but she just couldn't smile, not even a fake one. Not when she realised that her friend now had the man she likes.

Biting her lips to keep her frustration at bay, she knew she could not watch it. Gray might have the power to cry or shout why he was behaving that way, but she didn't.

So she ran, not caring that it was raining heavily outside and she lived at least a ten minute walk away from here.

The others didn't notice her leave as they were busy separating Gray and Natsu. The others just included Juvia and Mirajane.

"You bastard!" Gray cursed again, trying to free himself from Juvia's grip,"This is how you repay your friends?"

Natsu barked out, trying to match his voice,"What? It wasn't like she was taken or anything! I asked her out!"

"You shouldn't have!" Gray tried to break free, ready to punch the Pinkette to his heart's content. He knew he was making a scene out of nothing but he just couldn't stop.

"And why is that?" Natsu stopped resisting, smirking to himself as he did a victory dance inwardly.

Gray stopped wiggling as he thought over. Why? Because he didn't want to see Juvia with anyone else. He had always taken it lightly, always felt that he could and would not lose her to anyone.

He didn't want to take her for granted but Juvia knew he was never good with relationship. His previous girlfriend had cheated on him and he didn't want to feel that pain again. But losing Juvia? He couldn't do it!

Natsu smirked cockily as he saw him thinking. Shrugging again, he asked,"Why can't I date her you Ice Prick? You can't decide whom she dates!"

Gray took a deep breathe as he felt his feeling shouting out to him.

He knew it was late now but instead of keeping it bottled inside, he let it out,"Its because Gray loves Juvia."

* * *

.

 **AN-** who was expecting this to happen? I shocked you again, didn't I? Don't hate me XD I'll explain it in the next chapter for sure! And anyone read Manga Chapter 521! I am still squeaking with joy when Gildarts arrived! And I heard Fairy Tail is in its last arc :( hopefully, it's a lie

 _I don't know if I'm being paranoid or not but I feel that reviews have considerably lowered. If I'm going wrong, please do tell me. Help is appreciated._

 **Mignonjoli** \- yeah, I had the first part written about a month ago, when I posted the last chapter but then series of events came up and I just couldn't update or write this story. Partial writer's block you see. Thanks for the feedback.

 **SapphireOfDreams** \- your excitement is contagious! I loved writing the musical part and hope that you all like it too.

 **MacroTaleLove** -this chapter answered your questions, right? If you've more questions, please do ask me. Thanks for the review.

 **SparklingPearl** \- yup! I just fooled everyone I guess. And how Mavis died here, will be explained soon! Thanks for the review!

 **KingOfClan** \- thanks for the review. I was planning on it already. And there is more to come of Natsu's past! Stay tuned!

 **NaluShipper5235** \- yup! and now fairy tail mended it again! In their own style. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review.

 **SSTrans** \- I love reading your reviews! Really! Thanks! And well, another cliffhanger, I suppose. :p

 **maobile -  
** imagination knows no bounds. However, I've always wondered how human dragons could do to woo their mate and music is the first thing which came to my mind XD Thanks for the review


	9. Chapter 9

_He knew it was late now but instead of keeping it bottled inside, he let it out,"Its because Gray loves Juvia."_

Natsu grinned widely, as he saw Gray looking away shamefully.

Juvia was happy beyond words! Gray finally admitted it! He finally said it!

Gray was now regretting admitting his feeling. Natsu was right. He had no right to choose anyone for Juvia, not after he kept her waiting for so long. However, he couldn't help but feel pathetic. Last day she told him that she would wait for him to realize his feeling, was it all a fluke? Was she tired of waiting? He couldn't blame her, anyone would be frustrated to get rejected so many times. It was a miracle, Juvia waited this long.

And that was hurting him the most. He had lost her, he didn't utilize the opportunity when he had the chance. He was so worked up on keeping Lyon away from Juvia that he forgot about others who could have been interested in her too.

He felt his eyes burning as he tried to keep his tears under control. The entire room was silent, Juvia hadn't uttered a word, Mira was looking at him, Lucy, she probably left a long time back. Natsu, that bastard, was standing, fixed in his position.

"You can laugh at my pathetic state," Gray hissed out, getting the Pinkette attention,"You finally got a girlfriend before me, Natsu."

Natsu chuckled and Gray didn't fail to hear it. The shorter man would probably tease him for this for the rest of his life. Gray knew kind of deserved it.

"Was it that hard to confess?" Natsu asked, his tone amused. Gray was refusing to make eye contact with anyone, let alone say anything other than venomous words directed towards the salmon haired boy.

Gray looked up, seeing a happy smile on Juvia's face. His attention turned to Natsu, who was grinning as always.

"Aren't you gonna tease me?" Gray asked skeptically.

"For being honest? I'll pass," Nastu grinned as he picked up his scarf which had fallen during the fight.

Gray was beyond confused now,"Wait, I said I like your girlfriend and you're not angry?"

Juvia shifted a little to come closer to Gray as she softly whispered,"Natsu-san and I aren't dating."

"But you said you were!" Gray asked her, his mouth agape.

"Actually, I said it," Natsu was now rubbing his jaw,"You bruised my jaw teme!"

Ignoring his whining, Gray looked at Juvia and then Natsu, finally realizing. He had been tricked!

"So you two..."

"Juvia can't date Natsu-san!" The blunette blushed harder as she bowed down in embarrassment,"She likes only Gray-sama."

Mira threw the keys in Gray's direction, and with a wink added,"I think you two have some things to discuss. Lock the bar when you both leave." She happily hopped out followed by Natsu, who was looking around. Sensing his concern, Juvia whispered out,"Natsu-san! Juvia saw Lucy-san leaving."

"In this rain?" Natsu asked and gave a worried sigh when she nodded.

Shrugging, he winked in their direction,"No sex here, understood Ice Princess?"

Gray showed the Pinkette his middle finger and Natsu ran out with an umbrella, going to Lucy's house.

Once Natsu was out, Gray stayed silent as he observed how Juvia was standing awkwardly, rubbing her arms. It was the end of november and the temperature was dropping. If everything goes well, there could be snowfall in magnolia this year.

"So?" Gray finally started.

Juvia coughed a little to get his attention as she apologized,"Juvia didn't mean to make Gray-sama cry! Juvia is sorry!"

He put a hand on her cheek, making her face him. Her face was flushed, eyes a little puffy. There was a faint blush on her cheek, probably because of Gray's confession. The dark haired man sighed a little as she relaxed in his touch.

"Who proposed this?" He finally asked.

"Natsu-san said that Gray-sama needed a push in the right direction! Trust Juvia! She never meant to hurt you!" Juvia frantically explained, panicking because they were alone.

"I guess I owe that knucklehead a thanks," he smiled a little.

"Aren't you angry?"

"I was angry when he said he was dating you," Gray confessed again,"I guess I was jealous."

As much as it hurt her, she didn't want him to be hers under force. Removing his hand from her cheek, she looked down guiltily, unable to meet his gaze.

"Juvia?" Gray was now horrified, had she changed her mind? "What's wrong?"

A tear escaped her eye as she bit her lip to control her sobs,"Gray-sama don't have to date Juvia because of this. This whole idea was stupid."

"Juvia..."

"Juvia is sorry. She should've never agreed to it."

The man was now frustrated,"Juvia.."

"It made you cry. Juvia is unworthy of Gray-sama. She should just leave."

The man pulled her into a hug as he began running his fingers through her messed up hair,"Shut up woman."

"Gray-sama.."

The whimpering girl molded perfectly into his hug, their body heat mingling beautifully. Her hands wrapped around his waist, he pulled her closer, whispering in her ears,"Gray wants to date Juvia. Will Juvia go on a date with him tomorrow?"

Without breaking the contact, the happy girl agreed,"I would love to go on a date with you Gray."

.

* * *

Natsu was whistling to himself as he was walking towards Lucy's apartment, happy that he did the right thing, hopefully.

He had waited for everyone to leave to execute his plan. Juvia was unsure at first but agreed to take the risk. Gray was worth it.

But why on earth did Lucy leave without him? She always went home with him, no matter how late it was. Moreover, he always enjoyed walking with her, enjoying her meaningless talks and stories about the books she had read.

He couldn't explain how he made him feel. He was confused. Juvia had told him that Gray made her heart beat fast.

However, whenever he was with Lucy, his whole body relaxed. His heart calmed down and his mind was put at ease. He smiled even at the most stupid jokes she used to make and chuckled when she did something Lucy like or in other words, did something weird.

Seeing the window closed, he sighed and made his way to the front door, knocking softly,"Luce?"

No reply.

Wasn't she back home? According to Juvia, she left a long time ago! He tensed up as he knocked again,"Luce?"

He heard a few shifting sounds from inside and gave a relieved sigh. She was probably sleeping, he told himself.

The blonde, looking utterly messed up opened the door, her dress crumpled up, makeup messed up with hair in a messy bun. Seeing Natsu, she forgot to breathe for a a moment as she debated whether she should close the door or invite him inside.

"You look weird Luce," Natsu said as he got in, dumping his shoes at the doorstep. He quickly looked away from her. Lucy like this, raw and messy, was sending shivers down his spine and his face flushed. Now was not the time to be fantasising about her!

"Who ...what... Natsu?" She quickly collected herself.

Hearing her rasp voice, he turned around, his eyes widening on seeing her,"Luce? You'kay?"

She nodded slightly,"Kind of."

He watched as she was waiting at the doorstep, swaying sightly and fighting to keep her eyes open. He raised his eyebrows at her actions and couldn't help but ask,"Is something wrong?"

She couldn't believe him! Trying to control her anger and disappointment, she asked,"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you have a girlfriend now! You just can't have a sleepover at a girl's place!" She answered. A _nd I will be glad if you leave me alone to cry all night._

He crooked his head sideways and gave a confused look, asking,"My girlfriend?" Then it dawned on him,"You mean Juvia?"

Lucy's heart cringed on hearing that name."Yes, Juvia."

She watched as his expression turned from that of surprise to laughter. A vein popped in her forehead as she balled her hands into fists, ready to punch the man in front of her.

"What's so funny Natsu?"

"Juvia.." Natsu said between his chuckles,"We ain't dating!"

She grumpily closed the door as she took a seat in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest,"You said you were."

"That was for Gray," he was laughing again.

"Gray?"

He relaxed into the couched, spreading his legs to be more comfortable,"Yup, to make him understand his feelings or something of that sort."

Lucy couldn't believe he ears, he was just helping Juvia and Gray? He wasn't in love with Juvia? This was just too much! She didn't know what to do, laugh as he was not interested in Juvia or cry at the misunderstanding.

So she did both.

Startling him.

Natsu quickly waved his hands in front of her, thinking she had gone completely mad,"You'kay Luce? You're acting creepy and weird." She giggled on hearing it and soon enveloped him in a tight hug, taking him by surprise.

His tone softened as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, whose shaking was decreasing. He couldn't help but ask,"Now that I'm not dating anyone, can we have a sleepover?"

He was waiting for her to reply which never came. Her body was feeling warmer than usual and Natsu couldn't help but ask,"You okay in there Luce?"

"Lucy!"

The moment he broke the hug to look at her, she collapsed in his arms, her face red and eyes closed.

He quickly put her on the bed and mumbled for a thermometer, giving a relieved sigh when he found one in the first aid box. Quickly putting the device in her mouth, he covered her in blankets, covering her shivering form.

How on earth did she get sick? He couldn't feel her high temperature, thanks to his own body temperature which was always high, but how could he have not noticed signs of weakness and red nose?

He knew why. Because he wasn't looking at her. Because she looked tempting. He wanted her, but not at the cost of losing their friendship. Raping Lucy, he would never do that!

According to Juvia, Lucy had left a long time back, in the rain. Is that why she came down with a fever?

He heard her groan slightly and he quickly examined the temperature. 101° F.

"You weirdo," he pressed his forehead against hers,"Is this how we're gonna celebrate our victory!"

"Natsu..." She groaned as she gripped his hand, taking shallow breaths,"You should leave or." She began taking deep breaths again,"You'll get sick too."

He chuckled as he put away a strand of her hair behind her ear, adding,"What about a no? I'm not gonna leave."

"But-"

"Hey, come on. Its still raining! I just can't walk such a long distance!' Natsu whined again.

"Fine."

"Tell me, you wanna eat something?" He asked as he saw her breathing heavily. The temperature was still rising!

She was forcing herself to listen to him. His words came more like a whisper, enveloping her in sleep,"I'll just sleep."

"Okay! I gotta grab some sleep too!" Natsu grinned but before he could get into the bed, Lucy pushed him off with all her strength,"You will get sick if you stay too close, Natsu."

"I don't care!"

Though she was sick, she could feel her heart doing a long flip. "I-idiot! Sleep on the couch!"

He gave her a cute pout before making his way over the couch, whining,"I need a soft bed."

Hearing no reply from her, he glanced back and found her deep into sleep. Chuckling a little, he lied down on the couch, whispering to himself,"Goodnight Luce."

.

* * *

Natsu felt like he was swimming in a pool, filled with strawberry flavoured juice mixed with a distinct fruity smell. Due to his heightened sense of smell, he took long, sharp breathes to be sure. The scent was too strong and good to be a dream.

Groggily, he opened his eyes, trying to pinpoint the location of the smell.

Lucy was pressed to his chest, her face just inches away from his face.

He scrambled away, landing on his butt as he tried to cover up his blush from her. How the heck did he end up in her bed? Had he walked in his sleep? If Lucy would have discovered him, sleeping with her on her bed, she would surely Lucy kick him out.

And then he remembered why he hadn't left in the first place. Taking a deep breath, he went closer and placed a hand on her forehead. Her temperature was a bit down but she still had fever.

"Looks like I'm in charge!" He grinned to himself and dashed toward the kitchen, knocking a chair in the process. But since Lucy was sick, he had no idea how to make her something to eat. Then he remembered.

He ran out, directly to Fairy Tail and ordered some soup. When Mira asked who it was for, he grinned, saying,"Ain't telling ya!"

As he was returning home, Lucy's home, he quickly texted Wendy,''Gonna stay at a friend's place. Take care of Happy.''

Wendy replied him almost immediately,"Say Hi to Lucy san!"

He could feel the warmth rising to his cheeks on reading the text. How did she know?

Well, that doesn't matter!

As he entered the apartment, he found Lucy still asleep and tried to wake her up. The girl shifted, covering her face with her sheet but he yanked them off her, chuckling,"You can sleep after eating a little."

"I don't want to!" She complained, her face still red and flushed.

"No can do!" Natsu sat down beside her, tried to feed her with a spoon only to spill it over her clothes. The blonde groaned but didn't have the energy to yell at him. Natsu was messy, what was she expecting?

Natsu went to the kitchen to get something to eat and ended up breaking eggs on the floor. How did Mira cook so flawlessly? Why on earth did cooking hate him so much?

.

* * *

Zeref leaned on the doorframe, watching everyone with an amused face. The other people were staring at him in disbelief, some openly protesting while others groaning in displeasure.

August, the oldest of the group, coughed to calm everyone down.

"I believe that Zeref has a reason behind everything he is doing now," he turned to look at Zeref and nodded,"We shouldn't question his Majesty."

Brandi, now irritated, asked,"But why now?"

Zeref took a step forward, instantly silencing everyone,"I'm tired of running away. This is going to be the last time."

"But!" Eileen interjected only to be stopped by Zeref,"I've made my mind. You all can either continue this business or leave this hell and get a better life. I've choosen my path."

August, along with everyone, bowed down before him,"Yes Sir. We understand."

Zeref then went out from the room, pulled out his cellphone and quickly send a text which was lying dormant in his phone for months.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I know you hate me but I can't. You're my little brother whom I love so much. Just meet me once in Crocus, just for the sake of the blood relationship we have. I promise I will not disturb you again. ~ Zeref Dragneel_

.

* * *

The text sent shiver down his spine. Zeref wanted to meet him? After what he did? No matter how sorry he was now, he couldn't just bring his wife back from dead. No one could. Mavis wasn't coming back. And neither was Igneel.

Deciding to settle the score once and for all, he sent a quick reply,"I hope you stick to your word. Will be there in two days."

Then he quickly sent Wendy a text,"Keep Happy with you for a fortnight. I won't be back before that."

He thanked God when Wendy just replied with an okay.

He heard something coming from Lucy's bedroom and recalled why was he at her home in the first place. Leave it to him to get distracted.

He sweatdropped on seeing her trying to get out of bed, swearing to herself. He was leaning against the doorframe, smirking to himself when she tried to stand only to lose her balance and sway. But before she could hit the ground, he caught her by her waist, smirking to himself,"You're nuts, you know that. Where are ya running off to?"

She flushed,"I need to pee."

"Let me help.." He was cut off when Lucy shoved him away, embarrassed,"Don't say things like that, Pervert."

He crooked his head, giving her a glare,"You were gonna fall, Luce and you can't take a step on your own. You need a little help."

She crossed her arms defensively,"I don't."

He groaned,"You know what?" He scooped her in his arms as he carried her to the bathroom, trying to ignore her whining and punches on his back.

Lucy was beyond flushed. She began hitting him with all her might as he was nearing the bathroom,"Put me down!"

He smirked,"Nops. And stop, those hurts!"

She screamed again,"Then put me down!"

He gently put her down, making her sit comfortably on the toilet. She crossed her arms defensively over ber chest, glaring at him. Natsu gave her a bored look,"You wanted to pee right?"

"Not when you're in the bathroom!" She yelled again.

"Geez!" He moved out, closing the door behind him,"Call me if you feel dizzy or need help."

Ignoring how creepy that sounded, she grinned, though he couldn't see her,"Pervert."

.

* * *

The room was almost empty, except for two souls sitting awkwardly in each other's presence. One was president of the student's council, Erza Scarlet with head of theatre arts sitting across her, scribbling something in a notebook.

"Geez, Erza," Jellal chuckled,"Its just 28th November. Why are you planning for school Christmas party so early?"

Erza, now snapped out of her thoughts, sighed,"I want to make sure that everything is okay."

"As usual," Jellal looked down at his notes once again,"So, its gonna be a masquerade party?"

The scarlet haired girl's eyes lit up,"Yes. Wouldn't that be amazing.''

Her pleased expression was one of the things Jellal loved the most. Erza was a tough girl, could take on any person in a fight but there was a feminine side which she didn't mind showing. Jellal loved every aspect of her character.

When they first met as kids, Erza was just five years old, living alone wherever she found shelter. That was where he found her, while looking for his mother. He was the only son of the Fernandez and always grew up in extreme care. When his mother died of cardiac arrest, he was just a four year old child, who believed his mother was playing hide and seek with him.

He found her, looking at his house with soft, gloomy eyes, looking starved and malnourished. Yet, she refused to just accept food from him.

And that was where their friendship began.

Seeing Jellal finally happy, his father decided to take care of Erza. And decided to send them in elementary school together.

That was where Erza became Erza Scarlet.

"Whats your name?" Simon, a classmate asked her.

Jellal smiled warmly when Erza was making new friends.

"Its Erza... Just Erza.." The girl looked away, smiling sadly to herself. And that was when Jellal softly patted her head, announcing,"Your hair is so pretty. Why don't we call you Erza Scarlet?"

She smiled again,"I love it. I'm Erza Scarlet. Scarlet."

He chuckled again,"Now, I'll never forget you."

That was twelve years ago. Now they were seventeen, and Erza was working to pay for herself. When they were kids, the Fernandez supported her financially, gave her a place to stay. When she hit her teenage years, she wanted to make sure she could pay for herself. She didn't want to be a burden and thus, moved out.

Though Jellal's father agreed to stop paying her bills, he couldn't help but make sure that she lived not too far away from their house thus got her an apartment close to their house and visited her every month. Erza had that effect on everyone.

Jellal was snapped back to his thoughts when Erza punched him slightly on his arm. "Yeah?" He looked away, flustered.

"So, what do you think, should we put mistletoes at the party?" She asked again.

Jellal whispered out,"Sure. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Realising he had accidentally whispered it out aloud, he slammed his hand over his mouth, eyes wide open. Erza was blushing madly, her face rivalling the colour of her hair. Jellal cursed himself, why was he so stupid?

"I didn't..." He was cuf off when Erza quickly asked,"You... Do you mean it?"

Well, every word. So, he nodded,"Yes."

"Then pick me up on a date sooner, Jellal.. It took you twelve years to just ask me out."

The girl rose up, moving out to hide her red face. Jellal, now more confident, called behind her,"Wear something scarlet coloured. I love the colour on you."

"I will."

* * *

.

"Natsu..." Lucy whined when she felt his palm on her head, feeling her temperature,''You should get some sleep too."

The salmon haired boy yawned loudly, saying,"I'm all right. Gotta see if you're okay."

Her heart warmed up at his words. He was a man of actions, always jumped head on in any situations but at times of need, he was one of the best person to be around. Not because he was comfortable to be around but because he was a great listener and consoler.

"My fever is almost down Natsu," she shook her head at his stubbornness. The boy gave her a glare,"You're nuts. Why would you go running away like that?"

"I had no idea it was raining outside," she looked away, embarrassed.

Natsu, who had no idea what was going inside Lucy's head, sighed,''Weirdo. Hey, this disease isn't contagious. Right?"

Lucy facepalmed. So much for being a good man. She barked out, making him cower near the foot of the bed,"You're the weird one here!"

He chuckled on seeing her flustered face and pulled the blanket over her body,''Get well soon."

''I will!"

He was running his fingers through her hair to get rid of all the tangles and calm her down. Soon, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Grinning to himself, he swiftly placed a kiss on her forehead, grinning widely when she smiled in her sleep.

As he tried to get up, he found her fingers tightly gripping his scarf. He tried to free her fingers from it but she didn't let go. Sighing to himself, he began unwrapping his scarf only to stop when Lucy gripped his hand in her sleep, muttering,"So warm."

He looked away, flustered at her compliment and instead of removing his scarf, quietly laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist before falling asleep.

He didn't understand when and how she became an important part of his life. Was it because Lucy reminded him of Mavis? Both are kind, beautiful and definitely blonde. Natsu was just eight when Mavis was killed but he definitely remembered how much she cared for him and took care of the Dragneels.

Natsu shook his head, he couldn't fall in love with Lucy, not after hiding his family secret for so long. She knew the Natsu who was carefree and reckless not the one who hr was hiding from everyone. Though many knew about it, they never brought it up, the past was kept buried in the past.

But now after receiving the message from Zeref, he wondered how long he could run from his life. Even now, he had made one thing clear.

He would never allow Lucy to experience the result of his faults.

* * *

.

 **I think that was a good place to stop. I know, I know, I should be studying but trust me, I was so bored that I couldn't help but type this. Hopefully, I can add a new chapter before April. And on April, I'm gonna work on a new Fairy Tail multi chaptered story. I've read a bunch of stories where Lucy leaves with Nashi.**

 **There's the twist. This time, Natsu is gonna bring Nashi up! I just can't wait to write it!**

 **MacroTalelove** \- yup! Though I wanted them to beat up Raven Tail, beating them like this counts too, right?

 **Guest** \- Hopefully you're right. Thanks for the information though.

 **SapphireOfDreams** \- Yup!

 **Mignonjoli** \- yeah, Navia is just not my ship ;)

 **SSTrans** \- yeah, Natsu's actions aren't that hard to figure out!

 **IronicMelody23** \- i hope your heart calmed down after seeing this! Omg!

 **Matt427** \- thanks! I appreciate it!

 **holaanora** \- thanks for the review. Yup, that was my plan from the beginning; I'm glad you liked it.

 **kingOfClan/ sparkling pearl/ blurdragon-** your reviews are much appreciated! Thanks a ton


	10. Chapter 10

**Mere har raste ko, manjil mil jaay**

 **Tera chehra jab najar aay**

 **(** _My every way leads to a destiny_

 _When I see your face_ **)**

* * *

Lucy felt something on her torso. Something warm, keeping her in place and restricting her movements.

The previous days events came back to her and she couldn't help but smile.

That idiot, who is also known as Natsu, had barged into her room like always but this time, his actions were more mature.

Seeing Lucy sick, he had somehow managed to make soup, she didn't know whether he made it by pouring warm water in readymade powered soup packet or had it made by Mirajane. She did hear some noise coming from kitchen and a little while later, she heard Natsu complaining about stupid egg. Even while making something so simple, he had somehow left scorching marks on the walls. Poor Lucy was going to kick his butt once she saw it.

He had fed her, helped her to the bathroom, even cleaned her sheets, since Natsu felt she was getting better.

And when she was shivering in her sleep, he wrapped her in blankets, his palm rubbing her cheeks.

Lucy had grabbed the only source of warmth available then, which was his hand and purred in her sleep.

"So warm..." She cozily said in her sleepy voice.

One thing led to other and she had somehow managed to bring the man on bed with her, clinging to his warm body like a lifeline.

"Natsu," she softly said while brushing the pink hair out of his face,"Wake up."

"Lu-ssssh...you're sick.." Even in his half asleep state, the poor guy was worried about her. And he was just cuddling her like that was the most comfortable thing in the world. Not that she minded.

"I'm fine now Natsu," she giggled, trying to push him to get up,"Why don't we grab something to eat?"

If anything caught his attention without fail was fire and food. Springing up, all trace of sleep gone from his face, he grinned at her,"Come on Luce! I'm starving."

.

* * *

.

After stuffing their face till their tummy couldn't take anymore, Lucy dragged Natsu to the park, squealing like a little child on seeing the snow around her.

"Tsk, snow reminds me of Gray," Natsu scoffed as he noticed Lucy making a ball out of snow. A playful smirk crossed his lips as he grabbed a handful of snow and plunged it in her direction.

As soon as the snow came in contact with face, she felt a shiver running down her spine and giving a groan, she turned at the grinning Natsu, throwing the ice in her hand at his non expecting face.

It was ending of November and was chilly. No doubt that it snowed after the heavy downpour some days ago.

.

* * *

Gray was now standing outside Juvia's house, in a clean white button up shirt with loose jeans. He knocked twice and smiled to himself when he heard approaching footsteps.

In a minute, Juvia opened the door, looking fresh in a knee length white dress with a blue coat. Gray extended his hand and smirked,"Ready for the date?"

Juvia blushed as she put her hand in his,"Yes, Gray-sama."

* * *

.

"Natsu," she smiled as she turned the lock of her apartment,"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I've got your back Luce."

As they entered the apartment, Lucy found Natsu staring at her and then quickly looking away. Was that blush on his cheeks? He was sweet, so sweet. She didn't know what she would have done if he wasn't there to take care of her. Just saying thanks would never be enough.

A small idea occurred to her and she sat down near the boy, who had somehow, engaged himself in finding something interesting in the ceiling. Why was he looking away from her?

So, she kissed his cheek to get his attention, saying,"Thanks, Natsu."

He dumbly stared at her then her lips before he licked his lips in anticipation. Lucy didn't know what came over her as she just leaned in close to kiss his pouty lips.

The kiss on the cheek was just to make him feel grateful but the way she pulled him back to connect their lips had thrown him offtrack. Her lips were soft and supple, in direct contrast with his. Their lips were moving around sloppily, trying to catch a rhythm.

Lips now connected to each other, she slowly slid her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He slowly bit her lower lip, begging for entrance in her mouth. For a while he was worried that he would cross the line of being just friends but hadn't they crossed it already? Would she regret it on waking up?

Her moan brought him back to his mind.

Lucy's back was now pressed against the wall, a shiver running down her spine as she felt the cold wall connecting with her bare neck. As if feeling her trouble, Natsu pulled her into his arms, their body completely pressed against each other while lips danced around each other on finding their rhythm they had been searching for.

"Too hot," she murmured on feeling his warm body pressed so close to hers. He smirked and gently took off the heavy coat she was wearing to reveal only a simple pink top underneath. He was waiting for her to kick his butt or punch him on the face for doing something that sensual but none came. He was ready to take a risk.

As his fingers were running on her now exposed arms, she reconnected their lips, her hands finding its way to his pink locks. Tugging on the soft hair, she massaged his scalp, making him groan her name,"Luce.." Never had he imagined that such a soft touch and tug of hair could possibly send so much pleasure surging through his veins.

He slowly slid his hands inside her top, running his hands wildly on her soft, creamy skin. When he felt her taking a deep breath, he almost stopped only to continue when he heard her say,"Oh Natsu.. Please don't stop."

Their lips fighting for dominance, Lucy slowly made small circles on his perfectly tanned chest, smiling as he was just in his open jacket. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't feel as cold as others. They had been inside the apartment for a while now where the whole place was being warmed up by the heater.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt Natsu running his warm hands on her back, his fingers coming to halt every time he felt the edge of her bra. Smirking at his flushed face, she hugged him tighter, pressing her own breasts against his chest, only a thin fabric of her top separating them.

Feeling her close, he sucked in a breath. There was no way in hell that someone like her could want him in the same intimate way.

"Natsu.." She meowed like a cat which Natsu thought to be as a sign to stop. As he withdrew his lips from her, she groaned in dissatisfaction as she yanked his face on her neck, pleading,"Please Natsu. Kiss me here."

If she wanted that, who was he to deny? Softly sucking on her neck, he felt her running her hands wildly through his hair, pulling his hair in her ecstasy. He sucked softly on her collarbone and then back at her neck. She compressed a moan by pressing her lips on his forehead, whispering,"Oh Natsu.."

Her moans, her erratic breathes were music to his ears. Never in his entire life had he heard something as erotic and sweet at the same time. Sucking behind her ear, he found her taking a deep breath. Trying to get the same response out of her, he sucked on it again, his arms rubbing her thigh over the skin tight leggings she wore.

When his lips reconnected with the spot behind her ears, she moaned again,"Natsu... Please...More..."

She slowly slid off the vest from his body, taking her time to admire his naked torso. Running her fingers on his abs, tracing every muscle with her fingers, she felt Natsu taking a deep breath. He went back to kissing her neck, moaning her name when she pressed her lips on his chest.

He wasn't that tall but still there was a height difference of perfect five inches between them. She rose on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his collarbone, smiling on hearing him taking a breath. Then tracing her fingers southwards, she was pressing kisses down his chest, to his navel and stopped at the elasic waistband of his boxers and slightly crumbled sweatpants he was wearing.

When his senses returned to what she was going to do, he slowly placed a hand on her head, making him face her.

He saw the lust in her eyes, the same look he was sure he had too. With his back pressed against the wall and her on the knees, kneeling in front of him, it was hard to think clearly.

"Do you want me to stop?" She somehow asked between blushing and lust.

"No.. But..." He trialed off.

Picking up his hesitation, she asked with a soft smile,"Do you want this?"

Deciding to stop beating around the bush, he sighed as he nodded,"More than you know."

That response was enough for her to yank his shorts and pant down in a go. Now completely naked in front of the girl, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward at her long stare.

"Luce.. You don't have to do it if you don't want to..."

His words died in his throat as she slowly ran a finger on his shaft which was standing proudly in front of her.

As soon as a finger touched him, he shivered at the touch. Satisfied with his groan, she slowly took the head in her mouth, making the boy hiss in pleasure. The boy who caused problem to everyone, landed them in trouble, was now at her mercy, squirming and whimpering.

She was rubbing his entire length with her slender fingers, making him hiss and curse. Deciding to add more friction, she slowly started bobbing her head up and down. This time, Natsu grabbed her hair as he hissed,"Fuck.. Luce.."

Grinning, she began repeating her actions, with her hands gaining more intensity. If kissing her was pleasure, then this was pleasure at its limits. Oh! How much he wanted to kiss her senseless and please and pleasure her like she was doing it to him.

Sensing him stiffening up, she quickened her actions, only to make him painfully tear her apart from him.

As she stared at him with questioning brown eyes, he grinned at her flushed face,"Ladies first."

Understanding his intentions, she yelped when she found her back against the cold floor, and watched as he dumped away her top in a go, his hands trembling at the hook of her bra. Smiling at his hesitation, she signaled him to get rid of her leggings and he slowly slid it off, rubbing his fingers down on her creamy legs as he took it off. Then slowly playing with the edge of her panties, he looked at her to only gawk on seeing that she had already taken care of her bra.

"Don't... Don't stare like that..." She flushed on seeing his eyes fixed on her well endowed chest, making her self conscious of her body. She knew she was pretty but his intense gaze on her was making her feel small and unworthy. Slowly covering herself up, she gasped when she felt him pressing her forehead against her, saying,"Don't cover yourself up Luce. You don't need to hide yourself from me."

He slowly kissed her on the lips. This kiss was slow and soothing but didn't lack the desire for passion. He slowly cupped her right breast, smirking when she arched her back at his feverish touch.

"Oh Natsu!"

He pressed another kiss on her collarbone, then on her neck before taking the left breast in his mouth.

"God! Aaah! Natsu!"

He began teasing her by massaging his right breast and sucking, nibbling and biting on her other one. When she felt like he had stopped, she felt him starting to suck her more passionately.

Both his hands on her breasts now, she felt him trailing a barrage of kisses on her navel. She pressed her thighs to relieve some of the growing sensation in her inner thighs but the boy never moved beyond her navel. Frowning that he might have changed his mind, she propped herself on her elbows to see him shaking while staring down.

"What's the matter Natsu?"

She reached for the palm of his hands on her breast, cupping it slowly, making him face her.

"Natsu..."

"I've not done this stuff before you know. What if I screw up?" His tone was so soft and vulnerable that she felt that he would break with slightest of pressure. At least he wasn't the only inexperienced one.

"I've not done it either," she smiled at him sweetly, trying to relieve his tension,"If we screw up, we can fix it, together."

Her words registered in his mind. She wanted to do it with him, again. The mere thought of it filled him with unrestrained happiness. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, his hands roaming, touching, feeling and gripping every part of her he could reach. If she changes her mind, at least he could feel her in his memories for ever.

He slowly pressed a kiss on her chest then her navel, his hands slowly grinding her intimate area. Taking a deep breath, she arched her back. The boy would be the death of her. "Aaah.. Natsu... Please..."

Smirking at her whimpering pleas, he yanked her panties down, he slowly lowered his face to her womanhood,never breaking eye contact. She looked a little nervous, but who wouldn't be? Giving a short lick on her aching womanhood, he smirked in pride as he felt her shudder his name in the most roused voice he had heard in his entire life.

He gave another lick before playing, sucking and kissing her clit with his tongue. The poor girl whimpered beneath him, breathing heavily. Pinning her thighs down with his own, he kissed her clit again before inserting one finger into her dripping core.

"Oh Natsu!"

"Fuck Luce. You're so warm."

He began pumping in and out of her, enjoying how her chest would rise and then fall rhythmically. Beginning to tease her, he inserted another finger in her, spreading her wider.

"Oh Natsu! Too much!"

"Sorry!" He apologised as he looked at her sheepishly,"Got carried away."

She pleaded,"Don't stop!"

"As you say." He grinned at her.

The next few moments were the best moments of her entire life. The vigorous movement of his fingers, the passion of each stroke and the love in his eyes. She was too blind to clearly see it before but the boy in front of her had been in love with her since day one.

And being an idiot, she hadn't realised she had a soft feeling for him too.

As his fingers gained intensity, her hips moved in a rhythmic manner to aid in his thrust. "Natsu!" She managed to say between breaths,"That feels so good!"

"Luce... Cum for me..."

Lucy felt something warm forming in her stomach and making its way downwards. She was lost at his intensity and passion. His every stroke made her more greedy, left her craving for more.

Feeling her tightening around his fingers, he panted, saying,"Come Lucy. Be mine."

When Lucy finally felt her orgasm making its way out of her, she gave a ear splitting cry of his name, grabbing his hair and digging her nails on his bare back.

Natsu hovered over the girl for a while, taking in her beauty and tired face. He fell more in love with her wild, unkept and non predictable side, which only he was able to witness.

Catching her breath, she pulled the man above her into a kiss, sloppily matching his rhythm. His body fell on top of hers, but he made sure not to crush her by supporting his weight on his elbows. Lucy began nibbling on his lower lip, making him moan.

Pushing her tongue into his mouth at the opportunity, she felt his tongue dancing with her for dominance. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him even closure, if that was even possible.

Placing his hands on her thighs and then rubbing it, he broke the kiss and stared at her in her eyes.

"Luce..."

"Natsu..."

"If you want, we can stop."

His words made her shiver, she was already craving for more. She wanted him so badly that she could hardly take it.

Embarrassment. Awkwardness. Shyness. Boldness. Lust. Care. Passion. Desire. He could see every emotion running down in her eyes. Yet there was one emotion he couldn't understand.

"If you want, we will stop," he said again, regretting for taking a simple kiss to such a level.

But he knew he wouldn't mind doing this mistake again.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. With a deep blush, she said,"Its my first time Natsu. Be gentle. Please."

"Once I start," Natsu sighed dreamily as he stared at her moonlit face,"I am not sure if I'll be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop..."

Claiming her lips again, he slowly positioned himself in front of her entrance, pushing slowly in.

"Damn Natsu.. Its so big.. Aah!"

Her breathing became heavier with each moment and her nails dug deep on his back, leaving scarlet red scratches. She felt herself stretching like never before.

"You okay?" He slowly asked while tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Yeah.. "

"Today is Christmas right?" He asked her out of the blue.

She eyed him curiously, not believing if she heard right. What boy would ask such a question during this intimate moment?

Gritting her teeth, she threateningly glared,"Natsu.."

"Oi! Is it Christmas today?"

She sighed as she mentally slapped herself. Why on earth did she have to fall for such a guy. "Its still november, you idi-AAH!"

Natsu had slammed into her, breaking her hymen. She was breathing heavily to ease up the pain as she felt his forehead on top of hers as she slowly wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. Was that stupid question meant to distract me?" She asked, amazed that she got carried away by his stupidity. Though it was still aching, she was waiting for it to subside to feel him totally. He grinned at her,"Yeah. I heard that it helps to ease the pain."

"Oh..." How he knew, she didn't ask him.

And they stayed like that for a few minutes, both unsure how to push forward.

Natsu chuckled a little, making her look at him in confusion,"What's the matter, Natsu?"

"Feels so.."

He was cut off when Lucy groaned,"Don't say tight. It's too cliché."

He rolled his eyes,"I was going to say weird but tight is okay too."

Lucy wanted to feel the pleasure after the initial pain. Natsu nodded at her approval by moving his hips back slowly. Lucy held her breath in anticipated pain, but she wasn't prepared for the mix of pleasure that came with it. Natsu's hips weren't gentle, which she was sure was a mixture of inexperience and adrenaline. Whatever the reason, Lucy couldn't say it bothered her. In fact, she felt her legs parting wider at the breathtaking pace. Lucy's hands had moved up to grasp his shoulders, the blonde moaning when his hips pushed into hers quicker than before.

"Fuck, so tight. You feel so good Luce." Natsu's breathless voice sent shivers through her body, Lucy was quick to wrap her legs around his unstoppable hips. His hands snuck up on her shaking arms, Natsu grabbing her hands and shoving them back onto the bed. He intertwined their fingers, grasping them tightly while panting into her ear. "Do you feel me, Luce? Can you feel us doing it?"

"N-Natsu!" She cried out, unable to stop her back from arching. Feeling the passion of his erratic body movements paired with the amazed tone of his voice was hitting her with strikes of pleasure. She loved the way he kissed her shoulder, as if unable to believe they were really joined. Though their hands were sweating from the rigorous movements, she refused to let his go. Instead, she clung to his grasp while she tried to lift her hips to his.

They moved fast, their heavy breathing filling the room. Natsu refused to reduce speed or force, leaving Lucy submerged in pleasure. It was their first time; neither expected it to last long. It didn't take away from how amazing the experience was. With his concentration on the way their hips rubbed into each other, Natsu's mouth continued to fill Lucy's ear with loving words.

"We may fight but always know that I'll have your back. I'll catch you if you fall. Don't be afraid to fly as I'll be backing you up every single time." She nodded at his words, knowing his heart was being filled with the same undeniable feeling as hers.

"Natsu.. Thank you. " It was all she could get out before his body shuttered into hers, his muscles tensing. Lucy's own orgasm came when Natsu's hips pounded into hers, riding out his orgasm with her name trembling through his lips. Lucy was unable to hold her own back, and fell into the white abyss with little complaint. Her mind went white for a few seconds, Lucy allowing herself to come back to earth when feeling a pressing weight on her chest. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing it was Natsu's body resting against her. She could feel the sweat sliding between their skin, making her grimace. Nobody told her how sweaty and messy sex could get!

"Natsu..." She slowly whimpered as he pulled out of her, then crased on the bed beside her.

"That was simply.." He intertwined his fingers once more, and turned, facing her,"You're amazing Luce."

She giggled as she pressed a small kiss on his cheek, making him chuckle again.

"Up for another round?" He asked as he saw her eyes drooping close.

"I'm sleepy Pyro. How can you have such high stamina?" She giggled at his prideful expression. He pulled her into his arms as he boasted,"I'm always fired up!"

"Fine..mmm."

He glanced down to see her sleeping figure, tucking her bangs behind her ears as he shifted a little to make her comfortable in his arms.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia," he whispered softly but the blonde heard it before falling into deep slumber.

.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a throbbing pain in her inner thighs when she tried to move a little.

Groaning, she spread her arms around, trying to feel for the boy whom she had enjoyed the last night with. She was met with an empty bed.

Frowning, she got up, seeing the bed empty. Her eyebrows crooked in confusion as she tried to get up, deciding to look for him. Knowing him, he was probably stuffing his face with food.

Putting on house slippers, she smiled on seeing Natsu had wrapped his one sleeved coat on her sleeping body before getting up.

"Natsu!" She called on entering the kitchen only to find it empty. Frowning, she went to the bathroom to find that empty too.

"Where is he?" She bit her lip, imagining the worse scenario in her head. What if he thought that the previous night was a mistake? Was he regretting it? But he confessed before falling asleep by her side!

Clueless, she slumped on the bed, trying to muffle a cry. Was he really abandoning her like this?

Her eyes landed on a small piece of paper beneath a water glass and rubbing her eyes, she grabbed it.

 **Hey Luce,**

 **I'm sorry for running away like this but you can punch me later. I received a message from Wendy that Wendy's mother, Grandina is very ill and Wendy is worried. So I rushed in there. Sorry!**

 **But I'll be back before 14th December! Though that also means I'll see you at school next.**

 **P.S.- don't miss me too much XD**

 **-) Natsu**

She gave a sigh of relief before grabbing the aspirin he had left beside the note. Apparently, he wasn't abandoning her.

For the time being.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 **Hey guys! It has been a while since I last updated it! Well, was busy with exams and all. I've just one more exam to crack then I'll be back soon!**

 **Guest** \- Spoiler for chapter 529- omg! I knew it! I knew it was Lucy's ancestor on Christina! I think FT is gonna end soon. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad. And wow, I had no idea that Mavis and Zeref's son was that member of Spriggan 12. Not gonna tell his name otherwise it will spoil the fun for other readers! The trip down memory lane is just making me think, and now believe that this is the last arc. And oh, did you notice how sad Lucy was for Natsu in the last chapter. Maybe Hiro Mashima is really wrapping things up too fast :( I'm also excited to see how it ends!

 **Sapphireofdreams-** you gotta wait! I'm sure you will stick around!

 **MacroTaleLove** \- yup, gonna cover that part soon too!

 **mignonjoli** \- I'm gonna cover Natsu and Zeref's part soon too! Keep reading!

 **KingofClan** \- thanks for the review!

 **SSTrans** \- thanks for the review. But don't forget, their is scribbling mystery too,;)

 **SparklingPearl** \- looks like she is more than just okay ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"Today, we will learn about various methods to refine metals," Macao told his class as he began writing,'Metallurgy' on the blackboard.

Lucy however couldn't concentrate on whatever Macao was telling as she was sitting in her chemistry class, extremely bored.

It had been more than a week and Lucy hadn't heard a word from Natsu. Not a call or a single text. It was as if Natsu had completely disappeared. Lucy slapped her forehead a little, trying to calm her down. Grandine was ill and Natsu was taking care of her. He must be tired at the end of the day so couldn't call her.

She wasn't jealous of her friends when they saw them together. Jellal and Erza had finally accepted their differences and started working on their relationship, Juvia and Gray were doing the same. Gajeel and Levy were taking slow steps to strengthen their relationship too. But what about her and Natsu? Would he still stick with her? His lack of reply was just making her head spin with different possibilities and she didn't know what to do. Couldn't he just send her a single text in the whole week saying he was okay?

What troubled her most was Wendy. Wendy was still smiling and talking to other people freely. Lucy wasn't sure whether Wendy was just smiling to make everyone less anxious about her or whether the little girl didn't actually care.

Wendy was a sweet girl and helped everyone as much as she could. No way in hell would she not be concerned about her own mother. And that left her more confused than ever. She noticed how Yukino was looking at her worriedly, and she quickly smiled at her, making the white haired girl less anxious.

Lucy had apologized to Sting for even doubting him about his intentions and Sting, though he was a little hurt, forgave her, understanding her situation. It wasn't anyone's fault that Raven Tail chose to mess with them.

Lucy stared at the last scribble on the bench. They were unable to find each other during the festival but Lucy hadn't given up hope. She knew she would find him. She wondered if Natsu would be jealous after knowing her and this mystery person's exchanges or would he just brush it off.

Lucy cleaned all the past scribbling and wrote down," **Well, we weren't able to track each other :("**

Her mind went back to Natsu. Was he eating properly? Was he taking adequate amount of rest? Was he taking proper baths?

She sighed as she laid her head against the desk, her fingers slowly tapping the desk with her nails. She didn't fail to send him a text every morning and night, even though he didn't reply any of them.

Her mind was going crazy and she began taking deep breathes, recalling his last words before leaving. He loved her. He told her he did. There was no reason to be anxious. He could be slow and dense, did things on impulse, destroyed things but he was loyal and true to his word, someone who kept his promises.

She smiled a little on thinking about it, feeling instantly better. He would always love and protect her. All she had to do was wait for him to return.

* * *

Erza sighed as she sat down on an empty chair, rubbing her temples. Mirajane took a seat beside her, looking at her with concern.

"What's the matter, Erza?" The white haired girl asked while cleaning the papers on the table. Erza stopped her as she started cleaning herself,"Don't do my chores Mira. And nothing is the matter."

Mira chuckled a little and kept helping Erza despite the protests. Erza finally gave up as she spoke,"Being the President of Students council is tiring, Mira."

Mira chuckled a little as she cleaned the room which was used to hold meetings at school, saying,"Is it because the Masquerade party got cancelled? Everyone was super excited about it too."

Erza stopped cleaning as a sad smile graced her lips. Mira smiled too, knowing how excited the redhead was for the party. Erza sighed a little, thinking to say something but only ended up saying,"I hope Makarov Sir gets well soon."

Mira nodded her head absentmindedly as she watched all the Christmas preparation everyone had made since school reopened. Makarov had suddenly caught high fever and none of the students wanted to celebrate without their guardian. Mostly because no parent would allow their children to go to school on Christmas Eve on absence of the Principal. Magnolia High was not the quietest school in Fiore, everyone knew that.

Mira knew how hard Erza had worked to sort everything out. Purchasing masks, putting banners all over school as well as decorating the main auditorium. Suddenly, she clasped Erza's hands as she giggled, catching the redhead's attention.

"Mira, wh-"

"Just keep everything safe!" Mira answered, jumping up and down in excitement, and Erza could see her genuine smile,"We will have a masquerade party on Valentine's Day!"

Erza replied, a little taken back,"But thats far away!"

Mira nodded her head, still grinning,"I'm sure Makarov Sir is sad because the party got cancelled because of him. Moreover, having a masquerade party on Valentine's day! Won't it be wonderful?"

Erza could not help but agree that the plan was good. Why waste all the hardwork. She had to just keep the masks locked away for two months. And it would surely make the upcoming event a better one.

"I hope Master will be okay by then," the redhead sighed in her palms.

Mira put an assuring hand on her shoulder, saying,"Well, lets just decorate the school with everyone's help. Even when Master can't see it, I'm sure he would atleast want it to look good. No night parties however."

"Right."

* * *

Juvia was helping Gray to put _Merry Christmas_ banner the entrance of the school, laughing at a joke he had cracked.

"And then I had to throw Lyon out of the house otherwise Ultear would've killed me!"

As Gray narrated that he watched how Juvia had one hand on her stomach and other one on her mouth as she laughed. He laughed along with her too.

Once the laughter died down, Juvia heard the bell and looked over to see Gray buttoning up his shirt which he had lost during the work. Juvia smiled warmly,"Lets go and have lunch, Gray-sama."

Gray looked over his shoulder and said,"We need to talk first. Lets go to the terrace."

Juvia could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Gray had taken her out on a date a week before and Juvia couldn't help but agree that it was the best one in her whole life. But Gray never said that he loved her, just gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

She didn't knew where that relationship stood. Were they just friends? Or something more? He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend either.

"Are you coming?" Gray asked, shaking Juvia out of her thoughts. Juvia jogged up to him and began walking by his side, remembering Erza's words," _He is an idiot who doesn't talk to express how he feels. You can say if he likes you or not by the small things he does like small kisses or the light touches. It will take some time before he actually confesses."_

Gray noticed how lost Juvia looked and sighed. Even on their date, he wanted to say how much he loved her but couldn't. That day at the bar, he had openly declared his love for her, then why was saying it to her personally so tough?

Juvia stopped walking as they reached the terrace and Gray motioned her to sit beside him. She followed his lead and sat on a long bench, beside Gray as the place overlooked the whole school.

There was a minute of silence and Juvia finally broke it,"You needed to talk to Juvia?"

Gray looked away, flustered,"Yeah."

"Juvia is listening."

Gray scratched the back of his neck as he noticed how Juvia was looking at him expectingly. He cleared his throat as he started,"You know how Ur died when I was young, right?" Juvia nodded and Gray continued,"She taught me when I was in kindergarten. Lyon and I were under her care since she found us alone and terrified after our family had been killed by the man named Deliora."

"Gray-sama," Juvia softly spoke as she held his shaking hands, running her fingers over his knuckles.

"Ultear wasn't happy at all. She hated us both and Ur wasn't able to do anything about it," Gray narrated and Juvia pulled his head into her lap, stroking his hair gently to calm him down.

"Things turned more ugly when Ur died due to a car accident. Ultear still blamed us back then, treating us as ill luck."

"But she seems so nice now," Juvia asked.

Gray sighed, turning a little as he draped his eyes with his left hand,"Yes. Because she found Ur's diary or something. She never told me what she had read but it was enough for her to stop hating us."

"Is that why you don't like to share your feelings much? Because you were hurt when you were a kid?" Juvia softly asked and her breath hitched when Gray smiled a little, nodding.

"Maybe. I just couldn't open up and be true to my feelings. But I wasn't oblivious. You know, I had a crush on Erza for a long time," he chuckled, but stopped soon when he felt Juvia stiffen, her hands frozen in his hair.

He quickly added,"But its over now!"

"Oh."

Gray's heart stopped when he heard that simple word. Juvia was hurt.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"If you are going to tell Juvia that you still have feelings for Erza-san, stop. Juvia can't..."

Though she stopped mid sentence, it didn't take an expert to know what was coming next. He slowly cupped her cheek and chuckled,"You're one crazy woman. I thought I made my feelings clear at Fairy Tail Bar."

Juvia bit her lip, her eyes turning glossy,"Juvia isn't sure. Her previous boyfriend also told her that he loved her but left. Juvia just doesn't know."

"He must be stupid then."

"What?"

"Leaving a girl like you. I mean look at you, you're beautiful and loyal. You stayed by my side even when I didn't reciprocate your feelings. Accepting rejection and still having the same, strong feeling for the person isn't easy."

"Gray-sama..."

Gray slowly wiped away her tears as he pressed a small kiss on her forehead,"We both are messed up. Won't you fix me Juvia? Won't you allow me to fix you?"

Juvia stared at Gray for a second and flung her arms around him, sobbing softly as she repeated yes over and over.

Gray wrapped his arms around her petite body as he whispered,"Just give me time, 'kay? I'm not that good with relationships."

"Yes. Take your time."

* * *

Staring at her phone for hundredth time that day, Lucy sighed when she didn't receive any text from Natsu. This actions were not unnoticed by Levy, who excused herself from Gajeel and without any word, pulled Lucy by her arm, taking her to a empty classroom.

Lucy was dumbly following her short friend, only asking what had gotten her so fired up.

Levy glared at her, making the blonde flinch,"Okay Lu-chan, talk."

The blond stared at her for a while before crooking her head sideways, asking,"What?"

"What's gotten into you? You are never this distracted. You keep staring at your phone, sighing to yourself and don't even get me started on how tired you look nowadays!"

Hearing those words, Lucy could not help but think that how perceptive Levy was. Rubbing her note as a sign of embarrassment, Lucy squeaked,"I... just..."

Levy sighed, rubbing her forehead,"Don't tell me it has something to do with Natsu."

Head rose up in Lucy's cheeks as she waved her hands defensively,"W-what! What gave you that idea?"

Levy slapped her forehead as a horrifying look appeared on her face,"It's true? Right?"

Lucy bit her lip. And simply nodded.

"What do you even know about him!" Levy yelled when Lucy nodded. The blonde just couldn't make out why Levy looked so...terrified.

"Lu-chan! Its not my territory to tell you about him, but just stay away. I don't want you to be hurt," Levy said as she enveloped the confused girl in a hug.

"What? Is Natsu dangerous? But he is our friend, right?"

"He is our friend. And it's not Natsu you should be afraid of. Its related to his past," Levy spoke.

Lucy's mind was already confused before but now she was totally blank. Her Natsu was bad news? No way! Yeah he landed in trouble for his stupid pranks but that didn't mean he was a bad omen.

"Levy, just tell me," Lucy asked her mind still revolving around Levy's words,"Will Natsu hurt me?"

"Not willingly. He is overprotective of all his friends," she answered. Lucy sighed in relief as she smiled at Levy and answered,"Then I'm not cutting my ties with Natsu. Everyone has a broken past. And knowing Natsu, he will laugh it off if I say I've nothing to do with him and end up in my apartment again. And call me weird too. If it has something to do with his past, I don't care. He hasn't told me much about himself but so have I. I can't judge him on that."

Levy nodded, thinking, _'I hope things don't turn ugly. You really love him to never let him go.'_

* * *

Levy's words caught up to her when Lucy reached home. Natsu was hiding something about his past. And Lucy knew it was horribly since Levy warned her to stay away from him or get emotionally attached to him.

But, wasn't she doing the same? She hadn't told him that her parents were The Heartfilia's, whose railway coaches he hated with passion. She hadn't told him that her family was in the top ten richest family list. She didn't tell him that after the death of her parents, it was Capricorn and his team who was taking care of the business whose 10% got credited in her account while some of it when to company finance, some to charity and other part to pay wages of workers.

But she wasn't hiding, right? She was just making sure Natsu or any of her friends were not using her for money. Now that she was sure of it, she could freely tell everyone who she was.

But if what Levy said was right, then Natsu sure was hiding something which could damage her.

He isn't some psychopath, right?

A sudden idea occurred to Lucy to clear all her doubts.

She fished out her phone from her school bag and tapped on the screen, unlocking it.

 _I'll prove that Natsu can be trusted, just watch and have faith, Levy._

She dialled the number she was looking for and took a deep breath. Her heart beat increased with each ring and her teeth unconsciously began biting her lower lip.

 _He will never lie to me. He told me that he loves me. He will never lie._

Her heart dropped when the phone went unanswered. Slapping her cheeks to make up her mind to call that person again, she picked up her phone and gave a sudden yelp when she found the person she was trying to call had called her back.

 _"Heya! Did you call Lucy?_ " The person from the other end said and Lucy breathed out, replying,"Yup."

 _"You need something?"_

"How is Grandine, Wendy?"

Silence.

When Lucy didn't hear an answer for a long four seconds, she thought that the network had betrayed her.

"Hey, Wendy?"

" _What is this? Are you joking? Please tell me you're!"_

Lucy couldn't understand what Wendy was saying. The blunette's voice had dropped and she sounded broken and offended. Not knowing what was going on, she asked again,"Wendy?"

The girl on the other end choked on a sob as she answered," _Grandine died a few years back. Its Porlyusica, Grandine's twin who is taking care of me."_

With every word Wendy said, Lucy could feel her heart dropping into bottomless abyss of darkness. Natsu lied? She was sure he wrote Grandine!

"Is she sick?" Lucy said and crossed her fingers, hoping for Natsu to jynx up the names.

 _"No,"_ Wendy sounded a little confused now, _"She is fine and currently at Alvarez for a seminar. She is a doctor you know."_

"Oh. I'll talk to you later."

 _"Lucy, wait!_ "

Lucy disconnected her phone and slumped on the ground. She couldn't believe what Wendy said. Natsu lied? Why lie to her? Why lie when he knew she would never question him anything!

She didn't knew for how long she had been crying. An hour? She wiped away her tears as she got up and quickly unlocked her phone, tapping her password and logging into Google.

 _He is our friend. And it's not Natsu you should be afraid of. Its related to his past._

Levy's words rang in her ears as she quickly typed up 'Dragneel' in the search button.

And the results were not at all sweet to look at.

She couldn't believe what she had read. It was as if she had been slapped in the face. By Natsu. And hard. Natsu was hiding this? She knew this information wouldn't have caused her to break friendship with him but him hiding it? Didn't he trust her? Why did he always take the path with left her devastated? Losing him was her greatest nightmare now and she tried to do her best to keep trusting him but now! A lone tear escaped her eyes as she stared at the phone in her hand, not knowing what to think anymore.

She stayed motionless for a while and stirred out of her thoughts when she got a text message from Gray in their group message chat.

It read,

" **Natsu will be there at school tomorrow. I can finally beat his ass!** "

For the first time since she had befriended Natsu, she was not looking forward to meeting him.

But she knew she had too. She didn't care about the news and still hoped that he must have a good reason for hiding everything. All she wanted was to talk and hear how weird she was for not trusting him.

However, she just couldn't understand why Natsu chose Gray and told him he would be back soon instead of her. All she could do now was cling to that flickering ray of hope.

* * *

 **Ahh! That was hard. Way too hard!**

 **Well thanks everyone for the reviews! I really really appreciate every single review and would've replied but I'm ill. I wasn't going to upload today but somehow managed to proofread and get this up. Now my eyes are burning now!**

 **Well, read, review and follow!**

 **Thanks for the love!**

 **Oh, and if you want, please take a look at my another Nalu story, Bonds!**

 **~darkestlightofhope**


	12. Chapter 12

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she was a mess. She was still feeling tired and her head was hurting due to lack of sleep. She looked at the clock and noticed that she had just gotten two hours of decent sleep. Lazily making her way toward the bathroom, she looked at the mirror and cringed.

Her hair was sticking all around and she had deep, black eyebags. Her skin looked paler than usual and her eyes sunken. Horrified at her own reflection, she put her hands on her cheek, muttering,"Crying for one night turns you into a zombie."

She recalled what she was crying for.

Natsu.

It was going to be a bad day, she could tell.

* * *

.

When she reached school, she could see that the whole school was in Christmas mood. Christmas was just four days away and Lucy could see how busy everyone was.

Noticing the girls putting some banners on the main hall, she went there, greeting everyone,"Good morning guys!"

Erza, who was busy monitoring everything, smiled on hearing Lucy's voice. Without even looking up, she greeted the blonde back,"Welcome Lucy. Morning."

Hearing Lucy's name, Levy's face instantly brightened as she turned around, a box of colourful bulbs in her hands,"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy's face instantly fell on seeing the blonde's forced smile,"What's the matter, Lu-chan?"

Lucy waved her hands around her face defensively. The last thing she wanted was to make everyone worry,"I'm fune. Just a little tired."

"I'm not believing anything," Levy said, stubbornly wrapping her arms around her petite body. Lucy sighed and as she noticed a familiar mob of pink hair enter the room, her expression darkened furthur. Turning to Levy, she whispered slowly,"I'm okay. And I will be right back."

"But-"

"It's okay, Levy. I am really fine. Don't be so worked up because of me. Christmas time, happy time."

Levy didn't even believe the fake smile Lucy gave her while moving away. But she knew where Lucy was heading and decided to give her some time alone.

.

* * *

Natsu was silently walking down the hall, typing something on his phone. His eyes were glued to the phone in his hand as he made a frowning face on reading something.

"Wait up! Natsu!"

He immediately halted and gulped. He wasn't ready to face her, not after all what happened. His fingers wrapped tightly around the phone as he turned, trying to smile,"How've you been Lucy?"

Lucy frowned when he began typing something again. _He is on his phone yet didn't even leave me a text_! Clutching the hem of her skirt tighter, she swallowed the gulp in her throat,"So, is everything alright!"

Natsu looked up at her and immediately regretted. She looked... broken and vulnerable. It didn't take long for him to figure out that she had been crying and a desire to go on a rampage formed in his belly. Why would Lucy cry?

But he knew he would not like the reason. He knew he was the reason behind it.

"Hey, Natsu?"

Getting back from his thoughts, he quietly answered, not looking at her brown eyes,"Yeah. Everything is fine."

Lucy couldn't bear it anymore lies. She needed answers and if he wasn't going to tell her directly, she would force it out from him,"How is Grandine?"

As if he had been slapped across the face, he stared at her, shocked and repeated her words,"Grandine?"

Lucy nodded, her stomach churning at the way he looked at her,"Yes. You were with her, right?"

Natsu nodded silently, failing to see hurt flash across her face, as he slowly muttered,"Yes."

"Natsu, I thi-" She was cut off when Natsu suddenly said,"Oh! Let me go and meet everyone else. Bye."

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy called after him but he was already running away. From her.

"Stop ignoring me Natsu.." She whispered to herself as she felt the tightness in her chest returning and a strong urge to spill her guts out took over her. Where was he? Why could not he just tell her? All these thoughts were eating her alive and she choked on her sob, wiping a tear which was sliding down her cheek.

"You okay?" Lucy heard someone say and turned to see Gajeel standing there, looking at her in concern.

Nodding weakly, she quickly answered,"I must go to biology class. Sorry."

"The whole school is busy for decoration, Bunny Girl. It will be empty there," Gajeel scoffed at her answer but frowned when he heard her say,"That's better."

.

* * *

Lucy couldn't think clearly anymore. Natsu lied about Grandine, hid his past and now, was plainly ignoring her. He just ran away.

She wiped away her tears again as she got up, hearing the lunch bell.

"Its lunch already?" She said to no one in particular as she got up to meet everyone else. Her phone was flooding with text messages and she didn't want to worry anyone anymore.

Noticing everyone sitting in their usual seat, she walked over, a nauseous feeling coming over her when she found Natsu sitting beside Lisanna and Gray. Taking the empty seat beside Levy, she greeted everyone, her voice still sounding hollow and broken,"I'm back."

"Where have you been?" Loke asked, concerned,"We all were worried, Princess."

"I was little busy, Loke. Don't be so worried about me," She answered and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Natsu still busy on his phone. Her chest tightened furthur as she could feel Natsu slipping away from her, every minute.

"You were not running away from the duty of decoration, right?"Erza asked but stopped when she noticed Lucy deep in thought. She shook her, saying,"You okay, Lucy?"

"Oh?" The blonde exclaimed,"I was just busy. Sorry for bailing on you guys."

"Why does your voice sound so rough?" Juvia was the next to ask as she watched Lucy stiffening.

 _Think fast Lucy! Think fast._ "Oh? Last night I was reading some novel where the female protagonist is abandoned by her lover and all and I've been crying since. Nothing else." _One point for the pathetic lie._

Levy gave her a skeptical look as Lucy cringed under her stare. Everyone else brought her lie and nodded, and then went back to eating. Lucy didn't see the pained look Natsu gave her and looked down, guilty for doing everything.

"Heya guys!" Mira announced as she came hopping and slammed a pamphlet on the table, grinning,"Fairy Bar is gonna have a small friends party this Christmas eve. You all are invited."

"That's great!" Gray piped in,"Its been a while since we had a blast!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Lucy noticed Mira smiling at her and couldn't help but ask,"Is there something on my face Mira?"

The older Strauss sibling shrugged as she sat down,"You're performing!"

"I'm what?"

"You're!" Mira pointed at Lucy,"Singing a song on Christmas Eve."

"But!" Lucy's protests where unheard when Mira pointed at Natsu too,"And Natsu will be your partner!"

The mentioned boy looked at Mira in horror as a feeble curse escaped his lips as he protested,"No Mira. Listen.."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Where was the Natsu who told that he would always stay with her, cheer her, have her back? He was even reluctant to sing with her! Where was the Natsu who whispered that he loved her?

She heard Natsu complaining how it was all a drag and Mira teasing him how he was playing hard to agree too. She slowly got up, her face stoic as everyone looked at her.

"Don't force him Mira. I won't sing. So, stop."

"Lucy..."

Lucy didn't know who had called her name but could feel hot tears forming in her eyes,"I... Just stop taking me for granted! You should have asked me whether I want to or not! Stop assuming things on your own! I've my opinion too! I've my will too!"

"Shh! Lucy!" Juvia got up, going around the table to hold the trembling girl. Lucy shook away Juvia's arms which were holding her as she again cried out,"I'm weak. So damn weak! Why would anyone even want me to be their partner! I'm worthless! I don't understand why you all even hang around me! I- I-"

Lucy stopped when she felt Mira's horrified gaze on her. The white haired girl remorsefully whispered out,"Its my fault. I should've asked you..."

Understanding how she messed up, Lucy held back her sob and mustered up the courage to mutter,"I'm sorry. I'm so...sorry Mira." And ran out, Juvia and Gray leaving to follow her too.

"What's with Lucy today?" Erza asked, still comforting the Strauss girl,"She isn't like this at all."

Natsu was still staring in the direction where Lucy left and slowly got up, making Loke ask him."Where are you going?"

"To get some air," he said as he left. He knew the words were not directed toward Mira, it were for him.

He saw Juvia and Gray standing at the entrance of their school and walked over to them, frowning when he saw Lucy's bag pack in Juvia's hand,"What happened?"

Juvia looked at Natsu and shook her head, muttering,"Lucy-san just left. She was pretty upset."

"Wait?" Natsu took a step back,"Left?"

"I think she went home," Gray answered.

"Hell. Give me her bag. She has her house keys in here!" Natsu muttered as he looked at Gray and said,"Take my bag and leave it at my doorstep Popsicle."

"If you're asking for a favour, at least be polite!"

Natsu shrugged as he took Lucy's bag and began running toward the exit.

"What do we tell Erza! She will kill you both for ditching school!" Juvia shouted after the running boy who looked over and shouted back,"This is more important."

* * *

.

Running as fast as he could, he found himself standing outside Lucy's apartment, catching a deep breath.

All he had to tell her was the truth.

Making up his mind, he slowly ascended the steps and halted when he heard sniffling coming from above. Lucy was sitting at her doorstep, crying with her face buried in her palms.

Natsu softly put the bag beside her and put a small hand on her head, making her look at him in confusion,"Natsu?"

"Here," Natsu handed her the keys after opening the door,"You left these at school."

"Why are you here?"

Natsu gave her a small smile, saying,"Go in. You'll feel better."

Shoving his hands away from her shoulder, she angrily barked at him,"Why the hell are you here! First you ignore me since you arrived and now you're here at my doorstep! Why Natsu?"

Natsu looked away, looking extremely guilty as he heard the hurt in her voice,"Listen, Lucy..."

"No Natsu!" Lucy got up, not bothering to wipe away her tears,"I need answers. Just tell me, why did you lie about Grandine!?"

Taken aback, he muttered to himself,"What?"

"Yes!" She pulled her hair in frustration,"And you were gone for a week. No messages, no calls! Why Natsu?!"

"Lucy.."

"And Natsu!" Lucy's face became more sorrowful,"You never told me that Zeref Dragneel, the boss of Etherious, which specializes in selling Drugs and illegal weapons was your brother, whose actions got Mavis and Igneel killed! You didn't tell me that your entire house was blown away by a bomb when you and Zeref were out! You never told me that someone maybe still after your life-"

"That's it Lucy!" Natsu replied, his eyes tearful,"I lied about Grandine! I lied about going to visit her! I hid things about my past because no one wants to befriend a criminal's brother!"

"That's not true!"

"It is!" Natsu yelled again, pulling his hair in frustration as he punched the wall,"Not everyone is excited to have someone from Criminal's family studying in same school!"

"You can't keep everyone happy!"

"But they will still judge me!" Natsu said, sliding his hand against the wall, wincing in pain,"Just go inside."

"Just tell me," Lucy asked again, completely ignoring Natsu's talk,"Where have you been?"

"I..." He stopped when he felt another vibration of phone in his pocket,"Why do you want to know?"

"Natsu... Do you still love me?" She asked him, her fingers crossed on hearing his last question. Shouldn't she be worried when he left with just a note and nothing else?

"Ahhh! Lucy, listen," Natsu began saying, his face showing his inner conflict. He looked up to see Lucy looking at him expectingly, biting her lips in anticipation. The phone buzzed in his pocket again and he frowned. He just couldn't involve Lucy with his life. So he took a deep breath and slowly said,"I'm sorry."

He was apologising and Lucy was sure he was going to tell the truth about everything as she asked, her breath hitched in her lungs,"For what?"

He looked away as he muttered,"I think it will not work between us anymore."

"Wait- what?" Her voice became slow and forced as she heard it. Natsu wasn't interested anymore? He was ending everything, just like that. She opened her mouth to say something again but stopped, and just exhaled tiredly,"What?"

"I don't love you," Natsu whispered again as his fist tightened furthur. He didn't even turn to look at her, he couldn't make up his mind to see that broken expression anymore. If she was going to hate him, he was going to make sure she did it with all her might. It would make it easier for both of them.

"I-I" Lucy couldn't find words as she felt her logic betraying her,"But you said you did when we made love that night!"

With his back toward her, she couldn't see his expression but heard him clearly,"That was a mistake. Just move on, having sex doesn't mean anything."

The last thing Natsu knew was a sharp sensation on his cheek as Lucy slapped him and stormed inside, not bothering to keep her sobs down.

"I deserve much more than just a slap, Luce. Sorry," he muttered to himself and again slammed his fist against the wall, letting the tears flow,"Just stay safe."

* * *

.

Lucy slammed the door and threw her bag in one corner as she slumped against the door, tears running from her eyes without restraint. She had a little hope that they would be able to work out the differences between them but Natsu had other plans.

All those times when her heart beat increased when he was near came rushing back to her as she gave a loud shout of despair.

She was crying for her pathetic self.

She didn't know for how long she had been sitting in that place and crying her heart off until the doorbell brought her out of her misery. Not caring how she looked, she opened the door in her broken state and gasped,"Juvia! Levy! What's the matter?"

"You!" Levy answered as she threw her arms around the blonde and Juvia closed the door and then proceeded to hug the blonde too. Levy was muttering,"I warned you; I warned you!"

Lucy nodded, her eyes burning due to all the crying,"I know."

"Levy-chan told Juvia what happened. She feels bad too," Juvia said as she pulled out a chocolate box and handed it to Lucy,"Have them. You'll feel better."

"Thanks but.."

Levy pushed one chocolate into Lucy's mouth and smiled,"You will feel better. Chocolate can lighten everyone's mood."

Lucy nodded as she gave them a small smile,"Thanks guys. But, don't get offended, why are you all here?"

"You were sad," Levy stated and Juvia just nodded.

Lucy stared at them with the mouth open,"That's it?"

"You need more reason?" Juvia grinned as she said that. Her grin faltered when Lucy didn't smile back.

"No, its okay."

"Mira and Erza wanted to come too," Levy said as she popped another chocolate in Lucy's mouth,"But both of them had to stay back for school purposes."

"I must apologize to Mirajane. She has been so sweet all the time and I was a pain today, taking my frustration out on her," Lucy's hid her face in her palm,"I am really wort-"

Juvia pulled the sobbing girl into a hug as Levy began rubbing small circles on Lucy's back, both of them having a sad and concerned look in their faces. Levy was the first to say,"Mira understands that you're troubled and she isn't angry."

"But I shouldn't calm myself by taking my frustration out on others," Lucy sobbed further,"Thats so mean."

"Its okay to be mean sometimes," Juvia mumbled,"Its okay to make mistakes. At least the anger is out of your system otherwise all that anger may make you swell up and burst and that will be not be nice, right?"

Lucy stared at the taller blunette and cracked a smile, making the other two girls smile too.

When the smile died down, Lucy began speaking,"Natsu came by. He says he never felt anything for me."

"Impossible! Juvia knows Natsu-san.."

"No," Lucy interrupted Juvia,"People change. Natsu did too. I also believed that Natsu loved me but I was wrong. So very wrong."

"He," Lucy continued,"I... I thought he was keeping distance because of his past. He had trouble accepting that Zeref was-is his brother. I thought he didn't want me to get involved with all those horrible stuff but I was wrong. He really has no interest left in me."

Levy mumbled,"I should have kept shut."

Lucy shook her head, smiling at her friend,"He had no idea I knew. He was just plainly ignoring me." A nauseous feeling came over Lucy again,"Dammit. This is pathetic."

"I know Natsu disliked his past. Only a few of us know about it and we never bring it up," Juvia mumbled, playing with her fingers,"But I still think Natsu-san is hiding something."

"I think so too," Levy agreed.

"Don't give me false hope guys," Lucy smiled,"I will be okay. Well, let me apologize to Mira too."

"You can apologise tomorrow you know," Levy grinned but Lucy shook her head,"No time like present, righ-"

A strong desire to throw up came over her again as she rushed to the bathroom, and puked in the water basin, Levy and Juvia holding her hair in place and sharing confused looks.

"Shit!" Juvia mumbled as she handed Lucy a glass of water,"Are you okay?"

"She doesn't look that well," Levy mumbled under her breath.

"You need to rest!" Juvia said but Lucy was frozen in her place as she looked up, placing a hand on the mirror at her reflection.

"What's the matter, Lucy?"

"Shit!" A horrified look covered Lucy's form,"I think- I mean- I-Shit!"

Levy pulled the blonde away from the bathroom as she forced the horrified looking girl to sit on the bed. She knew it was going to be something she wouldn't like but asked again,"What is the matter? Are you okay?"

Lucy was taking deep breathes and Juvia offered her another glass of water which she drank hungrily but still kept breathing heavily.

"Lucy!" Juvia shook the illusion-trapped blonde,"What happened?"

The girl looked up at her two friends and gulped. Opening her mouth to say something, she quickly closed it, not knowing what to say. Now totally irritated, Levy asked again,"Lu-chan!"

"I think," Lucy whispered again, her voice barely audible,"That I might be...pregnant."

"I will get a glass of water again," Juvia muttered to herself as she went out, shocked and surprised along with scared.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Before you all kill be because of Natsu, let me apologise, SORRY! And sorry again for the cliffhanger. I just couldn't help it. Was it dramatic, was it? Was it?**

* * *

 **Dawn Ketchum** \- sorry for not replying in the previous chapter but better late than ever. Thanks so much for the review! It really makes me feel so happy inside!

 **MacroTaleLove** \- i can feel your pain and frustration. Thanks for the review!

 **SSTrans** \- seems like it will take more time. Natsu really needs some advice, won't yoy agree?

 **SparklingPearl123** \- and the last thing will surely piss her off again.

 **SapphireofDreams** \- well, hopefully you liked It!

 **Legendary-Prince123** \- thanks for the review. Keep reading!

 **kingofclan** \- sssssh! That's a secret! *wink wink* don't tell anyone XD

 **Guest** \- I'm glad you noticed. And yup, hopefully this chapter answered your questions!

 **mignonjoli** \- you got that right!

 **hanamorta** \- hey thanks! It means so much as an author!


	13. Chapter 13

"So you finally showed up, Flame Brain?" Gray teased as soon as he saw Natsu arriving at his house. The dark haired man's eyes narrowed at his rival and he couldn't help but comment,"You look worse than normal."

Natsu silently took the bag from Gray's hands then proceeded to open the door, only to be stopped by Gray, who had a confused yet concerned look on his face,"Geez Natsu, what happened?"

"I messed up."

"What's new in that?"

"Can you call over Gajeel and Jellal?" Natsu pleaded, sounding desperate,"I need to confess something."

Gray heard the seriousness in the voice and nodded but not before commenting,"You're not gay, are you? Are you gonna confess that?" Natsu glared at his rival but couldn't keep up the composure as the sharp and strong slap he had received came back to him. He shook his head, muttering,"What if I am?"

Gray blinked once and then twice before crooking his head and asking,"Really?" He then patted Natsu on the back, saying,"I will always support you!"

"No idiot, I'm perfectly straight!" Natsu looked away,"Its regarding Lucy."

Gray watched as Natsu entered his cottage and was greeted by Happy. He slowly scratched the back of Happy's head, making the blue feline purr and then picked him up and carried it to his bedroom. Then he came back and sat on the couch, massaging his temples.

Gray took a seat beside the boy and said,"I texted Gajeel. He will be here soon. Jellal is helping Erza so can't come. He can't even tell her because you ditched school and she is super angry."

"Oh."

Gray asked, flabbergasted as he was stunned by Natsu's cold reply,"Just an 'oh' when you know Erza is angry?"

"What else can I say?"

"Ash Brains, what happened?" Gray was now worried as he noticed the cheerful attitude of Natsu being replaced by something he could not pinpoint,"Did something happen? How was your meeting with Zeref?"

"Yeah Salamander," another voice called out and they saw Gajeel entering the cottage and closing the door behind him,"What did you do this time?"

"I kind of messed up," Natsu confessed, avoiding everyone's eyes and staring at the carpeted floor. He could feel tears forming at his recent behaviour and wanted to hit his head over and over for saying that.

"First tell us," Gray pressed his forefinger on his forehead on seeing Natsu getting more depressed,"What happened to Zeref?" He could already feel a headache forming.

"He.. He invited me to Crocus and I had to go. There he told me that he wanted to quit everything and start afresh," Natsu gave a loud sigh on seeing the shocked look on everyone's face,"I was shocked too but August and Larcade weren't that happy about it."

"You mean, Zeref just surrendered?" Gajeel asked in awe.

"Kind of," Natsu answered, wiping his eyes with the end of his scarf,"But Larcade escaped. That makes me uneasy."

"Uneasy because?!"

"Because he thinks I'm responsible for the arrest of Zeref and the change of his heart. He is probably going to fight me sooner or later," Natsu said as he hid his face in his palm,"The police and detectives have been bugging me since I left Crocus."

"Larcade is a lunatic," Gray sighed as he processed all the information,"What the actual hell?"

"He will harm me, I know," Natsu confessed with certainty,"I just know. He won't rest unless he has harmed me one way or the other."

"And is that the reason why you want Lucy to stay away from you?"

Hearing Lucy's name, Natsu looked up to face Gajeel who had spoken. He opened his mouth once then closed, not unable to say anything. Then taking a deep breath, he just nodded,"I don't want her to get hurt, because of me. Then how and I and Zeref will be different then?"

Gray and Gajeel exchanged glances then looked at Natsu, who was still sulking. Gray took the initiative to break the ice,"You're an idiot."

"Are you here to pick a fight with me?" Natsu half-seriously said, not in a mood to fight or even give him some insulting comeback.

"Bunny girl had been depressed since you left," Gajeel spoke up as he got up, cracking his knuckles,"And now, today after you plainly ignored her, she kept crying, all alone in that room."

"But she said she was in class," Gray spoke up, totally shocked and then he understood,"Well, I guessed something was wrong since whole class was busy decorating. She was lying."

"Of course she was lying. I know because I watched her cry and then told Shrimp. I'm not good at all these girl crying and stuff," the heavily pierced man grunted as he looked at Natsu. Gray kept looking back and forth between his two friends and sighed.

"And about the confession," Natsu again spoke up, already feeling like crap about the ugly situation,"I did something worse."

"You have more confession to make?" Gray growled again, ready to strangle the salmon-haired boy who nodded.

"I...I..."

"Speak up or shut up Salamander!"

"I HAD SEX!"

Natsu's sudden outburst shut everyone present and Gray banged his head on the table,"It keeps getting complicated and worse."

"Was it Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked once he was over the shock.

"Yeah."

"Holy cow!" Gray cursed again, head in his hands as he was shaking his head vigorously,"You're so messed up Man."

"And you're ignoring her now?" Gajeel facepalmed.

"What choice do I have? I believed that once I meet Zeref, everything will be fine and," Natsu stopped as he took deep breathes, his eyes red and misty,"And I'll come back, propose her and then ask her to be my girlfriend! But now, if she stays close to me, there is a huge possibility that Larcade will harm her!"

"This is so messed up!" Gajeel slumped on the couch again.

"If she stays with me," Natsu muttered slowly, as if talking to himself rather than anyone else,"She will be more hurt."

"You baka! Right now you're the one who is hurting her the most!"

Natsu stared blankly at Gray for a second, trying to process the sudden outburst. Gray was angry, so angry that Natsu could feel all the pent up frustration in his friend. Who would not be angry?!

"Gray?"

"Don't 'Gray' me you fool!" Gray shouted again, catching Natsu by his scarf,"I thought you have some sense since you helped me with Juvia but no! You're an idiot! A big dumbass moron! If you really love her, you would be dying to stay by her side, not run away!"

"Stop Minty Breath," Gajeel said as he began pulling Gray by the collar to leave,"Lets leave Salamander alone for a while."

"Yeah, yeah," Gray grumpily snorted as he readjusted his clothes,"Just think what you're doing wrong, Ash for brains."

Natsu was listening with his head down, his face darkened with grief as every word pricked him. Gray was right. In his attempt to keep Lucy safe, he was becoming the reason why she was getting so much hurt.

"And Salamander," Gajeel gave him a weird look before closing the door,"Stop being a coward and face your difficulties. All you're doing is running away."

"Won't you two stay?" Natsu asked hopefully, his head still bowed down as he was staring at the floor,"Please?"

"Don't you need some time alone?" Gajeel asked, hands still stuffed in his pocket.

"Yes. But after all I've done, I just don't want to be alone. I know what I'm doing to Lucy is wrong and its hurting her, I know I'm being a jerk but...but what else can I do? Larcade is so bloodthirsty right now that he wouldn't care, he can definitely harm my other friends too but if he knows I'm emotionally attached to someone, he wouldn't even hesitate to kill her or even worse... Fuck! Even thinking about it makes me hate myself. I want to tell Lucy everything, why I was gone, why I lied, everything," Natsu's sobs began growing as he again wiped his tears with his scarf,"But its just so hard. I know she will forcefully stay by my side. She wouldn't leave even if I tell her. Having lost Mavis and Igneel, I can't lose Lucy too. I can't. The pain, the nightmares, everything will come back again and this time, I can't help but blame me for it."

"We know its hard, Natsu," Gray sat beside the weeping boy, a hand on Natsu's shoulder,"We know you're trying your level best to keep her safe. But on remembering how sad Lucy was, we just became overprotective over her. I won't say that what you're doing is right but hopefully, you will be able to sort it out soon."

Gajeel smiled softly then quickly covered it up with a frown,"So Salamander, we better find Larcade and fixed everything up before its too late."

"You will help?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Gray laughed with Gajeel,"That fucking man needs some healthy brotherly treatment from us. Moreover, as long as Lucy is sad, Juvia as well as other girls will be sad and keep hating you. Which in turn will affect everyone else's relationship. We are doing it for ourselves, Fire Breath. Don't think you're special or something."

Natsu laughed a little at Gray's pathetic excuse and added,"Yeah. Sure."

The three grinned a little and Happy, who had escaped his room, came and cuddled up in Natsu's lap. Natsu felt his phone buzzing again and picked it up, reading the text. With each word, his face was being deprived of all its colour and Gajeel grunted again,"What's the matter now?"

Natsu feebly replied,"Its terrible, so fucking terrible."

* * *

.

* * *

"What do you mean you might be pregnant?" Levy asked, drinking the glass of water Juvia had brought. Juvia was sitting beside Lucy, rubbing her fingers over the blonde's knuckles.

Lucy gulped again, reliving those moments she had been with Natsu as she looked at the floor, trying to process everything. Getting pregnant at seventeen? What will she do?

"Lucy-chan!" Juvia shook her slightly,"Tell us. We can't help unless you open up."

"I..." Lucy began thinking for suitable words,"When I was sick, Natsu took care of me and then I felt that maybe he reciprocated my feelings and this and that happened and now, I think I conceived."

Levy slapped her forehead with her palm as she asked,"Why didn't you use protection?"

Lucy's mind was blank as she began searching for a reason,"No idea. It happened so fast that I... Oh shit Levy! What will I do?"

"Juvia will go and bring a home pregnancy test," the blue haired girl rose up,"Its far too early to be arriving at conclusions. We don't know if it's the pregnancy or just weakness. When did you last have your period?"

Lucy groaned slightly,"Its two days late."

"Do you have regular cycle?"

"Most of the times," Lucy answered,"What will I do?" Levy began rubbing her palms together as she began thinking. How could she possibly help Lucy? Should they seek help from someone older like Mira or Erza? Or go to a doctor? She just couldn't think of anything to do or anything to tell to console Lucy.

"I'm just so scared," Lucy said, pulling her knees to her chest,"I'm so scared."

Juvia and Levy hugged the blonde and stayed quiet. Their mind was running blank and they didn't know what to say.

"Natsu just broke up.. And now this... I don't know what to feel anymore..." Lucy weeped into Levy's shoulder,"Damn me. Damn me. Why is this happening!"

"What if the tests come positive?"

"What the heck are you saying Juvia?" Levy screeched, eyes as wide as saucers.

Lucy wiped away her tears, and said,"I don't know. I'm just seventeen!"

"Will you kill it?" Juvia asked again, shutting up everyone.

Lucy stayed quiet for a while and pondered over her thoughts. Would she kill her child? Would she be able to face everyone? Men will look at her with lust and women will stare at her with disgust. People will call her easy. What will she do?

"No, Juvia," Lucy slowly said, shaking violently,"I might be called names but thats fine. Maybe for Natsu, it meant nothing but to me... Anyways, I won't kill the child, I can't do that. I will never do that."

Juvia smiled slowly and asked another question,"If the tests come positive, will you tell Natsu?"

"No. He doesn't deserve to know."

"Oh. Juvia, stay and take care of Lucy. I'll go and bring the home pregnancy kit. I will also bring clothes, we will sleep over.''

"You guys don't have to do that," Lucy said, though her expression made it clear that she wanted them to stay.

"We have to," Juvia smiled softly,"Go Levy. Drive safe. And bring some food from Fairy Tail too. Right now all we need is Mira's cooking."

"I need to apologize to Mira!" Lucy rose up, hearing the name. Juvia pushed her to make her sit again and scolded again,"You will take rest. Levy will apologize on your behalf. And I'll too, though it won't be necessary. You need to get all your shit together before you step out."

The two girls were staring at Juvia and Juvia blushed under their stare, asking,"What?"

"You cursed!" Levy stated in awe.

"And you spoke in first person too!" Lucy added after Levy.

Juvia blushed harder and waved her hands in front of her face, clearly embarrassed,"Levy, go and bring all the things!"

"Okay, okay."

* * *

.

* * *

"A plate of pasta and an extra large pepperoni pizza coming right up!" Mira gleefully said as she took Levy's order and passed the blunette a glass of water, getting a thanks from Levy,"Thanks Mira. And sorry for giving that huge order when you were busy decorating."

Levy sheepishly rubbed her neck as Mira chuckled,"Oh, don't be silly Levy. Its nothing but can you eat everything alone?"

"Nops," Levy's smile faltered as she uncomfortably shifted in her seat, the small paper bag resting peacefully in her hands before Levy gripped it tightly,"I'm staying at Lucy's place tonight with Juvia."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Levy sheepishly rubbed her neck as she gave Mira an apologetic smile,"I apologize on her behalf Mira and Juvia too. Before I came here, Lu-chan told me she was sorry too."

"Don't be silly," Mira laughed as she passed Levy the bill,"I wasn't angry at all, just a little shocked."

"Yeah," Levy gulped hard, this was getting bad,"She was moody today."

"It was regarding Natsu, right?" Mira finally asked, making Levy choke on her drink.

"Why do you think so?"

"I may be silent type," Mira giggled,"But I'm not oblivious to their friendship or relationship, whatever they share actually. But lately, neither of them look happy."

"Oh..."

"You're just gonna say 'oh'?" Mira pinched Levy's cheek, saying,"Take care of Lucy, will you? And try to bring her here on Christmas Eve. It will cheer her up."

"You're so sweet Mira," Levy spoke up, her hand holding the bag tightly. She was glad Mira didn't notice it.

"I'll go make the food!" Mira declared as she went inside and Levy took the chance to look around. There was Lisanna and Cana, putting up the Christmas tree and Bickslow decorating it with lights and Freed and Laxus helping them. However, Levy could see the slight frown on everyone's faces. The little depressing aura wasn't unnoticed by her.

"They'll cheer up soon enough. You don't have to frown shrimp."

Levy turned and watched Gajeel Redfox standing there, looking careless and hands stuffed in his pocket.

"Hey, Gajeel," Levy wished him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the Christmas preparations.

"For food," Levy shifted and hid the bag behind her,"You?"

"Same," he said as he sat down, sighing.

Levy could feel the atmosphere growing tense. Gajeel was quiet, as always, but this time, she could feel how badly he wanted to ask questions.

"Staying with Bunny Girl, huh?" He asked, elbow on the table and his chin in his palm as he asked Levy.

"Yeah. I just don't understand why Natsu did that!" Levy spoke up, a little angry and desperate to know the reason.

"He had his reasons."

"This is not a legit answer, you know it. Lucy is hurting."

Gajeel hummed slightly as he saw Sting coming over and trying to help Lisanna,"Natsu is too."

"Whatever," Levy spat out as she crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"You can't judge a person without knowing both sides to a story," Gajeel absentmindedly said, getting Levy's attention, who quickly asked,"What do you mean?"

Gajeel gave a annoyed sigh as he looked at her,"Nothing."

"Gajeel..!"

"What is there in that bag?"

Levy halted as a look of pure horror crossed her face. Damn herself for just leaving with her small purse and not handbag. She sat down again, stuffing the bag away,"Nothing."

"Don't repeat my answer," Gajeel got up, towering over her,"It ain't nothing if it got you so riled up."

"I told you its nothing."

"Let me see," Gajeel said as he tried to take it from Levy, who deliberately tried to keep it away,"Stop it Gajeel."

Annoyed, he sat back down and watched as she began looking inside her money bag for cash to pay Mira. A small note slipped from it, unnoticed by Levy but Gajeel was quick enough to scoop down and pick it up.

"What are you doing down there?" Levy asked him as he was picking it up.

"Fixing my shoelaces," he scoffed and sat straight up.

"Food for Levy!" Mira announced as she placed the packet in front of Levy who quickly grabbed it, placed the money and ran out, saying a small thanks and bye behind her.

"That girl sure is quick," Mira giggled as she saw Gajeel,"What can I get you?"

"Some hamburgers and beers," Gajeel grunted and Mira shook her head, going inside to make food.

Opening the note, Gajeel got the biggest shock of his life.

* * *

.

* * *

"Oh Juvia, Levy," Lucy groaned as she hid her face in the pillow,"What will I do if the tests come positive?"

"We will think later," Levy said as she tried to pull Lucy up,"Go and take the test already."

"I'm so scared," Lucy whispered out,"So so so scared. I wasn't this scared when I moved out alone or when I and Natsu actually did it two weeks ago but now... I'm so so so afraid."

"Lucy-san.."

"What if it comes positive? I can't kill it! I can't! Then I'll be a teenage mother, taking care of a child whose father abandoned us! I've to quit school too! I have to work on my own to bring him up!" Lucy again hid her face in the pillow,"What am I gonna do?"

"We can always go for abortion. You know Mira is an adult right, so she can help us with all the paper work," Levy suggested, though it left a bitter taste in her mouth as she said that,"But killing an innocent life..."

"We don't know if she is pregnant or not!" Juvia stated, her hands softly caressing Lucy's hair,"So we shouldn't think so much.. But, Lucy, can Juvia ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What if the tests are negative?" Juvia fumbled over her words,''How will you feel? Relieved? Happy? Blessed?"

"None," Lucy stated, getting up as she sat crossed legged on the bed,"I won't feel any of those. Yeah, maybe a little relieved but...it will also break my heart if nothing connects me to Natsu anymore. He wasn't serious, but I was. I was in love with him, dammit, I still can't bring myself to hate him. I wanted a small family with him, not now, but in the future... I know its cruel of me to sulk over it and then wanting it but... I'm just so messed up."

"Lucy-san," Juvia hugged her,"It's okay. I know how you're feeling. Your desires, feelings and reality have just mixed up and you can't decide what you want. Its okay."

"I just... I don't know what I want anymore..." Lucy weeped into Juvia's shoulder and Levy hugged them from behind, her eyes watery too.

"Take your time," Levy consoled Lucy,"We will support your every decision."

"Thanks, Juvia-chan, Levy-chan."

Lucy slowly stirred and picked up the bag from Levy who gave her a small pat on the head. Lucy nodded once and exhaled deeply.

"I'll be back in a minute," Lucy slowly whispered.

"We are as scared as you're," Juvia said, getting up as she held Lucy's hands,"We won't run away or judge you ever. Go for it."

"Juvia is right, Lu-chan," Levy added slowly,"We will be right here."

"I know, thanks... For everything."

* * *

.

* * *

Gajeel gave an irritated sigh on seeing the shocked look on Natsu and Gray's face and repeated himself,"That is right. The three of them are spending the night together and one of them could be pregnant because Levy was carrying a packet of home pregnancy kit."

"How do you know its hers?" Gray asked skeptically, his eyes wandering around.

"Because Shrimp was hiding something in her bag and then this bill slipped out," Gajeel waved the bill in air,"And right now, they are together at Lucy's apartment. Most probably to be with the troubled one."

"But Juvia and I haven't taken the relationship to next level," Gray took a relaxed sigh as he answered.

"Same with me and Shrimp," Gajeel looked over at Natsu who was silent since the topic was brought up, as he said the remaining words,"The only one left is, Lucy."

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! Guess who is back with the new chapter! Me! Anyways, have anyone read the recent FT chapter? I just wannnna keep reading!**_

 _ **I was watching some romance animes and the best friend of the male protagonist falling in love with his girlfriend is so cliché! Why god! Why! And what's more irritating is the girlfriend saying yes after a bad breakup. So cliché... Enough rambling though!**_

* * *

 **SparklingPearl123-** well, haha, Natsu doesn't deserve it now, does he?

 **Grizzly98** \- Awww, don't kill Natsu! Then this story will be incomplete! Sorry for making you cry too.. Sorry! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

 **BlueDiamond.3** \- that's actually a nice idea but sorry, I've different things planned out. Thanks for the feedback!

 **dbzgtfan2004** \- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much!

 **SSTrans** \- well, hopefully the suspense is still tight. Thanks for the awesome review! (I wanted Gajeel and Gray to beat up Natsu but I guess that will have to wait :p )

 **IronicMelody23** \- urrg, do you mean that the angst isn't nice or the story? I am kind of lost...

 **Dawn Ketchum** \- it was so hard to write, trust me... Well, its nalu and they will find a way to go back! Right!

 **ReaBeat11** \- sorry if you got confused. But they had sex before Natsu left to meet Zeref a fortnight ago. I guess its clear now. And yuppp, a happy ending coming right away!

 **JustLoverly** \- ahhh! I didn't realise i was rushing through it! Sorry! Sorrrrry!

 **SparkleFoxy**

\- well, that's a nice suggestion actually! Thanks for the review!

 **hanamorta** \- thanks for waiting!

 **kingofclan** \- yeah, that's true too actually. Wellll you gotta read to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

"Juvia hope Lucy-san makes the right decision," Juvia slowly mumbled as soon as Lucy disappeared inside the bathroom.

"I don't get what you mean, Juvia," Levy slowly said, resting her head on her hands for support.

"Juvia means," Juvia laid on her back, staring at the ceiling,"Will she really hide it from Natsu?"

"I know she won't," Levy smiled a little, laying on her back too,"She is too emotional right now and not to forget a mess too. Right now she needs to focus on the results of the test, that's why I didn't pressure her to tell Natsu that time when you asked. She isn't dumb and I know sooner or later, she will tell Natsu, no matter what the outcomes are or how hard the situations will get."

"Yeah," Juvia smiled too,"Juvia knows the type of person Lucy is. Juvia didn't even know what she was thinking when she asked her. But you know Levy-san, something isn't adding up."

"Natsu's behaviour right?"

"Bullseye," Juvia admitted, getting up from her comfortable position,"Juvia means he was practically glued to Lucy ever since she arrived. Juvia wonders what changed when he left to meet Zeref."

"I met Gajeel on the way home," Levy suddenly brought it up,"And he said Natsu was hurting too."

"Gajeel-kun did?"

"Yes, however I didn't think much at that time since my mind was filled with the baby and all," Levy blurted out, looking extremely embarrassed,"Who am I kidding, I was kind of mad at Gajeel for supporting Natsu."

"And now when you think about what Gajeel-kun said, its really troubling you, right? It is forcing you to think that maybe somewhere the boys had their reason too?" Juvia giggled, trying to lighten the tension,"When Juvia saw how worried Natsu-san was when Lucy-san ran out and he followed her, Juvia had no idea he would reject her after that. So, when Natsu-san told Gray-sama to come over at his house and send me here, to look after Lucy, Juvia was confused. He really cares for her."

"I was really angry that time so refused to accept any excuses but now, when I think about it carefully, I think Gajeel was implying something and what you just said Juvia is just supporting it," Levy narrated as she looked at her nails absentmindedly,"I just can't understand why Natsu would lie, after Lucy told him she was okay with his past. I wish I would have asked Gajeel instead of storming out of there. Maybe we could have got some clues."

"Maybe Natsu-san is scared about something," Juvia blabbered,"He never cared for his own sake so Juvia is sure someone or something is threatening those who are close to him. And that means Lucy. Juvia guesses that's why Natsu is acting so cold, to keep her away."

"That's a long shot Juvia," Levy mumbled,"But I hope its true."

"Hey guys!"

"Lucy is calling for us from the bathroom," Levy spoke up and nodded at Juvia, indicating her that they would continue with their talk later.

"Yes, Lu-chan?" Levy said as she knocked on the door.

"The result is out."

"Come on Lucy-san," Juvia knocked slowly,"Come out and let us see."

"Yeah," Lucy replied from inside,"Just a second."

.

* * *

"So, you're just gonna sit and stare at your feet the whole day? Speak up Fire Brains," Gray complained as he tried to bring Natsu in the conversation.

"Popsicle is right, Fire Ass," Gray snorted,"Say something."

Natsu grunted more as he placed his head on the table, giving an irritated sigh. He didn't know what to think and what to say. Lucy? Pregnant? He knew when they had sex, it was their first time. He knew Lucy still loved him so no way it was anyone else's kid. He shook his head harder, Lucy would never even dream of cheating even when they were not together.

Could someone really get pregnant from first time? He just didn't know what to do!

"Natsu," Gray punched him slightly in the back,"Speak something."

"I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Figured!" Gajeel snorted,"But you gotta talk to her, right?"

Natsu raised his head from the table though he was still staring at the floor and asked,"Are you sure it isn't Erza or anyone else?"

"Like I told you before," Gajeel sighed again,"Levy bought it and took it over at Lucy's house, where she and Juvia are staying tonight. It ain't for Shrimp cause we," Gajeel's face became beet red,"Haven't done a thing. It ain't for Juvia cause she and Popsicle haven't done it either. And just today you agreed that you and Bunny..."

He was cut off by Natsu, whose face was still bright red from all the talk,"I understand! Quit it now."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them as Natsu settled back again, breathing deeply. What would he do? Go and talk it with Lucy? Would she even listen after he broke up with her? Would she think that he is pitying her? Would she kill the child if the tests come positive?

Natsu could feel his heart clenching at the thought. Lucy would never kill their child, right?

He suddenly got up, getting Gray and Gajeel's attention. The pierced man asked his retreating figure,"Where are you going Salamander?"

"I need to talk to Lucy."

Gray quickly held him by the collar and stopped him, making Natsu wiggle in his hold to be free. Gray quickly captured his arms and took them behind Natsu's back, trying to immobilize him but the rose haired boy struggled furthur,"Lemme go!"

Gajeel quickly tied Natsu's hands with his scarf and quickly proceeded to tie his feet too.

"Its one in the morning, Idiot!" Gray screamed, trying to outdo Natsu's protests.

"And no way can we let you go and break havoc there," Gajeel said, getting up and dusting the imaginary dust off his hands,"You will stay right here."

"But!" Natsu struggled again to get free,"I need to talk to Lucy!"

"Now is not the time!" Gray growled as he forced Natsu to sit on the couch,"What if they call the Police?"

"I still have to talk to her!" Natsu desperately tried to get up,"What if... I think she needs me!"

"Listen Natsu!" Gajeel threateningly stated, looking extremely pissed, making the boy silent for a while,"You broke up with her a few hours ago. I don't think she will even want to see your face. The best we can do is talk to her at school tomorrow or go to her house after school. That way she have to talk. Got it?"

"But..."

Gray shook his head,"No buts Natsu. Gajeel is right. Now is not the time."

* * *

.

"What the hell?" Natsu yelled as he stared at the two men in front of him,"You told me we can talk to Lucy at school! But she ain't here!"

Gajeel massaged his temples as he watched Natsu muttering incoherent abuses in his direction,"It ain't my mistake that she and other girls chose to skip school today!"

"Call Juvia! Or Levy! Lucy blocked my number!" Natsu groaned again as he sat in the cafeteria, sulking. Gray shoved his phone in Natsu's direction, saying,"Juvia left me a text, saying that she will be busy. She made it clear that she won't pick my calls today."

"Shrimp did the same to me!" Gajeel snorted as he tossed his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm going to meet Lucy in her house!" Natsu self declared and rose up but Gray simply said,"She isn't at home."

"How do you know?"

"Listen Natsu. Juvia and Levy told us that they would be with Lucy today, shopping and all," Gray watched as Natsu sat down, deep in thought. A minute later, he looked at Gajeel, making the man look at him with irritated eyes

"What, Salamander?" Gajeel asked when Natsu eyed him.

"Can you find out where they went for shopping?" Natsu pleaded, folding his hands. The things he did for Lucy.

"Shrimp's number is switched off,"Gajeel gave a small pathetic chuckle at Natsu's dilemma,"She got you Natsu."

"This ain't funny!" Natsu sulked harder,"What am I supposed to do?"

"Try contacting other girls," Gray advised,"Don't go to Erza though. If she finds out, she will kill you."

"That isn't a bad idea," Gajeel laughed but stopped when Natsu gave him a serious look.

"I will just go and... Do whatever," the salmon haired man said to himself and picked his bag, leaving the cafeteria.

When Natsu went back to his chemistry class, he couldn't help but notice the broad letters on the blackboard,"Christmas Eve Party tomorrow at Fairy Tail Bar!"

He sighed as he pulled out a pencil(which he had taken from Lisanna and forgot to return) and scribbled down," **I messed up. The one whom I love is angry and won't listen to me at all. Though I know its my fault but she blocked me! And she isn't coming to school either. I want to apologise, say sorry over and over and explain why I did everything but I've no clue what to do. Its hard, not knowing what she is upto or what she will do next. I'm worried, so worried that I can't sleep or even eat. Ahhhh! Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on and on about my problems. The school is gonna stay closed till 3rd January for winter holidays so I guess I won't be able to trouble you more with my problems. Happy New Year in advance, Scribbling Partner and Merry Christmas**."

After scribbling that, Natsu laid his head on the table, giving an frustrated sigh. All he could do was hope for Lucy to show up tomorrow.

"So there you are!"

Natsu's head snapped up as he gave a small sigh,"Hey Laxus."

The bulky man sat down in front of him, taking in the views of the empty classroom as he gave a small smirk,"Relationship problems?"

"Kind of."

"Can't you stop messing up?" Laxus laughed as he looked at the sulking man.

"Why do people think that its me?" Natsu groaned again, making Laxus chuckle.

The heavily built man laughed again,"So, whose mistake was it, the girl's?"

Natsu gave him a sour look as he spat,"Mostly mine."

"So, why are you moping here?" Laxus rose up, cracking his knuckles,"Talk to her."

"She kinda blocked me."

Hearing his pathetic voice, Laxus rolled his eyes, asking,"That's great."

"LAXUS!"

"Fine, fine," the blonde man gave him a smirk,"I'll tell Mira to make sure everyone attends tomorrow's party. Talk to her there."

"Wait," Natsu rose up, crossing his hands over his chest,"Why are you helping me?"

"Cause," Laxus smirked again,"I feel like helping poor, helpless kids today."

"Oi!" Natsu narrowed his eyes at him,"You're still a jerk, but thanks anyways."

"Jerk, huh? Well, never mind," The man began to leave,"Think what you have to tell the Blondie tomorrow. Seeya!"

Once Laxus left, Natsu could feel a little hope surging through his veins as he slowly mumbled,"Thanks, Laxus."

.

* * *

He wasn't ready for this.

He knew he would have to talk to Lucy soon but he wasn't ready for it now.

He had been walking home from school when he saw Juvia and Levy, parting ways with Lucy. He hadn't meant to stalk her but every time he made up his mind to talk to her, he would chicken out at the last moment and let it go.

He kept following her since he saw her leaving a bookstore after Juvia and Levy left and didn't realise he had reached her apartment. If he doesn't talk now, he would definitely miss a golden opportunity to talk to her again.

He saw her turning to her right and slowly walking toward the apartment but hesitating to go up. Making up his mind and taking a deep breath, he ran over to where she was, calling,"Wait! Lucy!"

Hearing her name called out, she stiffened. She knew the voice too well, and it brought fresh tears to her eyes. Her heart wanted to turn around and listen but her mind was telling her to dash upstairs and close the door. Why was he here?

"Hey!" She could hear him call her again and could tell he was close, and right behind her, waiting for her to answer.

She couldn't allow him to see her like this, broken and empty because of a breakup. So she quickly took a step forward, ready to go upstairs in her apartment.

Knowing she was about to leave, Natsu quickly grabbed her wrist, whispering,"Lucy.."

"What?" Lucy barked out, her voice sounding rough and uneasy due to all the tears she had shed in the past few hours. But she didn't turn around. _She doesn't even want to see my face._

Her voice sounded so..broken and angry that Natsu could feel his heart thumping wildly in anticipation. He had stopped her but what now? What would he tell her? Sorry? Apologize for his mistake?

"If you have nothing to say," Lucy spoke again, still facing away from him,"Let me go."

"Do you have anything to say?" Natsu silently asked.

His question halted Lucy in her steps. Had he figured out something? How? Levy and Juvia were with her the whole day, they didn't tell him, right? Moreover, how could he figure it out when practically there were no clues?

"What do you mean?" She asked again, not wanting to turn and face him in the eye.

He released her hand when she stopped protesting, thus knowing that what Gajeel had predicted was right. How would he ask her directly? Coughing a little, he mumbled,"Do you have anything to say to me? Anything?"

This time Lucy turns to face him, her eyes puffy and a little red. Natsu could clearly see the amount of makeup she had put to hide her eyebags.

Lucy, in a cold yet threatening voice, stated,"We are over. What else do you want from me?"

"Lucy," he quickly held her hands, making the blonde flinch. Despite the tension in the air, she could feel his warmth spreading in her entire body and mentally cursed herself for feeling that way, for still loving him.

He started again,"I know what I did was wrong. But.."

"No buts Natsu," Lucy snaps angrily,"Cut the crap. What do you want?"

"See," Natsu began taking deep breathes to calm himself,"We need to talk."

"We don't," she pulls away her hand from his and stares at him in the eye again. She could already feel her tears forming,"You told me it was a mistake. You left without a reason so I'm not accepting any excuses. You can go Natsu."

"See, it was not something I wanted to say.."

"But you did say it anyway!"

Natsu quickly held her by her arm again to stop her from leaving. He could feel his heart thumping wildly, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable and repeated himself again,"It was all to protect you!"

"Lies!" She screamed at him, tears already flowing without restraint,"Everything is a lie! You whispering that you love me was a lie! You telling that you will always have my back was a lie! You telling that you won't hurt me was a lie! You are an empty man Natsu, I hate you."

"That's not true!" He released her hand again,"I know you want to know why I left."

He heard her giving a bitter, sarcastic laugh and flinched when she said,"Yeah. But I don't want to know now."

"I will tell you anyway!"

"I don't have time!"

"Dammit!" Natsu backed Lucy against the wall, holding her hands above her head as he looked into her eyes, taking in all the deathly glares she was giving him.

"Let me go!"

"No!" He spoke again, slow but loud for her to hear,"You know I lied about Grandine. She is dead, you know it. I went to visit Zeref!"

"He is under police custody!" Lucy wiggled to free herself again,"So stop lying."

"He surrendered a few days ago," he answered but didn't lose his hold. Crap. The pedestrians were eyeing them and he knew someone would surely interfere,"He asked me to meet him for the last time!"

Lucy stopped resisting and asked,"Why did you lie then?"

"What other choice did I have?" He released her completely,"Everyone knows who Zeref is. You wouldn't have allowed me to leave. I know you would've followed me even!"

"Of course I would have!" She hissed,"Its all you've to say, right? I have heard enough."

"No, you haven't!" Natsu could feel his temper rising,"You know you Larcade is?"

"Who doesn't?" She spoke as she looked away,"Zeref's main advisor and right hand."

"He is after me," Natsu murmured, getting her attention,"Police was able to spot him. He is here, in Magnolia."

"Then go and hide!" Lucy gave him a sarcastic laugh,"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because.." Natsu searched for the right words,"Dammit! You know how I lost Mavis and Igneel because of Zeref! And now, if something happens to you, just because of me, I could never forgive myself!"

"You're just making excuses Natsu," Lucy wiped away her tears,"Why? Why?!"

"Because, I love you."

"Don't say words you don't mean."

"Lucy.."

"You know what Natsu, you broke my trust. You.. You have no idea how much it hurt when I came to know about Grandine or Zeref. You have no idea how much I wanted to hear the truth..."

"I'm telling the truth now!" Natsu justified himself.

"But you lied before. And now, you think I will believe you?" Lucy stared at her feet,"Trusting someone takes ages Natsu. You broke it once and even if you're telling the truth, I simply can't trust you like before. I will always think that you are lying."

"Lucy, I'm sorry," Natsu hid his face in his scarf,"I'm so sorry."

"I won't tell its fine because it isn't," Lucy looked away,"Just go away."

"Can't we talk and solve things?"

She gave him a sad smile,"Really? Larcade is still out there, right? What changed your mind?"

Though her words were direct, he could feel the venom and despise in it. What changed his mind? He always wanted to stay by her side, to keep her safe. But after knowing Larcade was here, staying with her will just put her in more trouble. Though police was after Larcade, he could never be at ease until he was captured.

Was it because of the possibility of Lucy being pregnant? He knew it was one of the reason. He wanted to keep her safe, to stay with her to make sure she was okay. His thoughts were contradicting him and he clutched his head, not knowing what to do.

"See Natsu," Lucy looked at him pitifully,"You don't know what you want. You don't know what you need to do. Until you figure it out, we can't be together. Until I figure it out and trust you again, I won't be with you."

"Lucy.."

"No, you can't change my opinion, Natsu."

"Just tell me," Natsu stopped when he felt her chocolatey brown eyes piecing his soul, as if looking through him,"Are you pregnant?"

She felt as if someone had punched her in the gut,"What? How-?"

"Just tell me, yes or no?"

"What if I am?"

"Fuck the crap!" He spat again,"Just tell me."

"If you think I will come running back if I'm pregnant, you're wrong. I won't."

"Lucy.." He snapped,"You killed it, didn't you? That's why you weren't at school today!"

"How could you!" She felt her heart breaking all over again,"You think I... I! You're impossible, you jerk! You are impossible! You always do what you like, not thinking how it would affect others around you!"

"Shit Lucy!" He looked utterly horrified,"I didn't mean it that way."

"Right, you didn't. That's the problem! You never think how your actions hurt others. I am glad I didn't have to kill the baby. And you know why? Because no one deserves father like you. You are still immature, you do things without thinking of consequences. You think you can just tell sorry and everything will be fine! The world doesn't revolve around you Natsu. I'm glad that I'm not pregnant! Because then, the child would have to accept a liar as its Father. I won't allow that."

He could feel her frustration. She wasn't pregnant. Nothing binded her with him. Nothing connected them. "Lucy..."

"I get it now. You're here, just because you think I was carrying your child, to claim it, right?" She gave him a sarcastic laugh again,"You disgust me, Natsu."

"Thats mean!" He quickly defended himself,"I've the right to know whether you conceived or not?"

"Why? You don't control me!"

"Lucy, just tell me one thing," Natsu turned to leave,"Do you still love me?"

"I hate myself. I hate everything about myself. I hate that even after all this, I still," she stared at his back, giving an frustrated sigh,"You know what, I hate you. I hate you Natsu!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I don't trust you!"

"And neither do I!

"You still love me!"

"I do not!"

"Be prepared then, Luce," he looked back, smiling at her,"Because I'm going to make you fall for me again."

.

* * *

"Wait!" Levy screamed into the phone,"He told all that?"

"Juvia thinks, Natsu-san is not lying," Juvia spoke too.

"I think, he wasn't lying," Lucy said after thinking for a while. The conference call was the first thing she did after Natsu left, declaring his next motive and it still made her feel all giddy inside,"But... I simply can't trust him after all those lies."

"We can understand," Levy spoke,"I guess Natsu is trying to atone for his sins."

"Isn't sin a heavy word, Levy-san?" Juvia whispered.

"Yeah, its a bit too much," Levy giggled,"Anyways, what will you do, Lu-chan?"

"I don't know!" Lucy whispered out,playing with her blonde hair,"I said some pretty bad things too. First Mira and then... I'm turning horrible day by day."

"Its better to say rotten things than to keep everything bottled inside, Lucy-san," Juvia assured,"You maybe confused now but I'm sure you will know what to do when time comes!"

"Really?"

"Yes Lu-chan!" Levy spoke again,"I think Natsu realises that staying away won't solve anything. Now we just gotta see what he does to regain your trust."

"Thanks, Juvia, Levy."

"Going to Mira's party?" Juvia suddenly brought up, trying to change the topic.

"No," Lucy silently spoke as she stared outside her window,"Capricorn and others are holding a small gathering at my old house. Every year, I spend Christmas with them. I'm going tomorrow."

"Lu-chan?" Levy replied,"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"Juvia thinks a change of air is what Lucy-san needs. Have a safe journey."

"Thanks guys. Goodnight."

"Oh, Lucy," Levy stopped before ending the call,"Goodnight. And always remember, I'll support you and guide you. But after hearing Natsu's part, I'm gonna root for him too."

"Wait-" Lucy yelled at her phone,"She disconnected the call."

"Ah, Lucy-san?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you will help Natsu too Juvia!"

Juvia giggled from the other side,"Juvia will. Otherwise who knows, Lucy-san may become my love rival again."

"Geez!" Lucy stared at her phone,"What the hell?"

She was still angry at him. Angry at Natsu but couldn't help but think about what she said earlier. No one deserves a father like him? Natsu would've been hurt by it, she was sure. But...

"All this emotional rollercoaster isn't good for me. I am saying things which I shouldn't. I am being cruel. I'm being mean. I can't hurt others because they hurt me!" Lucy could feel pitying herself,"Why did things turn so ugly?"

.

* * *

 **Yeah. I don't know what I'm typing anymore. XD It wasn't my plan to get Lucy pregnant from the start, I just wanted Natsu to feel what he was doing wrong. And of course, there is the scribbling mystery left so this story isn't over. Some more chapters to go! And as for Larcade, he isn't dealt with either.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and I would've replied to every single one but I'm in a train and can't type! Gomen! See you all soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Cheer up Natsu!" Gray patted the sulking man as he saw everyone passing them weird looks,"Why do you look so down when its Christmas Eve?"

"She ain't here."

Gray sighed, knowing what his friend meant and whispered,"She won't be here until school reopens."

"I worked so hard to pick up a song for her," Natsu said, pressing his cheek against the table,"And asked Mira to help me put up a mistletoe. And she isn't here."

"That's kind of sweet, Natsu," Levy giggled as she saw everyone enjoying,"You trying to regain her trust."

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Natsu gave her an unsure look,"I was an idiot. I just messed up so badly that I don't know if anything will work."

"Honestly," Levy sipped her hot chocolate as she felt Natsu's eyes on her,"I was mad. At you. For hurting Lucy. At Gajeel and Gray for supporting you but now when I know the reason, its kind of acceptable."

"Really?"

"But I'm still angry. Unless Lucy smiles genuinely again, I can't forgive you," Levy smiled at Natsu,"So work hard."

"You know," Natsu looked around and watched as Mira and Erza engaged themselves in arm wrestling with Laxus and Jellal cheering them on,"Lucy is right. I lied so many times. I completely shattered her trust. Of course it would take time for her to forgive me."

"But she will," Levy watched in awe as Erza was momentarily distracted by Lisanna eating strawberry cake, which was the exact same moment when Mira overpowered her. Though Mira won, Erza was happy with her cake. Levy knew Lisanna would be in trouble once the cake was finished.

"What about Larcade?" Gray asked as he watched Natsu staring at his feet.

"The Magnolia Police Force is keeping tabs on him. He will be caught soon," Natsu whispered,"But he is cunning and will find a way to run. I just know."

"How about we lure him in?" Levy suggested, getting Gray and Natsu's attention.

"How?"

"I mean," Levy shrugged,"He is after Natsu. And I'm sure he is keeping tabs on you. So if we can just lure him out..."

"That's dangerous!" Gray spoke before Natsu could.

"I never said you've to do it," Levy waved her hands defensively,"It just came in my mind!"

"Gajeel is a bad influence on you, innocent Levy. He is turning you into a risk taker," Gray grinned, and turned to see Natsu deep in thought,"Oi! Don't tell me you're serious about it Flame Ass!"

"You know what Gray?" Natsu gave him a toothy smile,"The idea isn't bad at all."

* * *

.

Natsu had no idea waiting for school to reopen would be that long. He used his time to try to contact Lucy, who still had his number under reject list, and regret for what he did wrong.

He also began looking into matters of Larcade personally, of course without informing any of his friends or even authority. But to his bad luck, he didn't get a single lead.

Moreover, he was running low on idea, ideas about how to get Lucy back. She made it clear that she wouldn't cooperate and he was on his own. Moreover, Erza and Mirajane made it clear that no one could help him, since he did things without thinking.

"Seesh Happy," Natsu said while patting the cat's head, getting a soft meow from the feline,"What should I do?"

"Meow."

"You think I should work harder?"

"Meow."

"And gift her something?"

"Meow."

"Thanks Happy!" Natsu jumped as he hugged the cat tightly,"You always give me best ideas!"

"Meow!"

So that's what he began doing. School was about to open in few days and he knew what he had to get. Wrapping the scarf around his neck tightly, he ran out and quickly entered a store.

"How can I help you?" A young boy with brown eyes and black hair, not more than sixteen asked him.

"Yes!" He said with stars in his eyes,"I am looking for that thing..."

.

* * *

"I'm back at Magnolia," Lucy texted Levy as soon as she entered her apartment. Her heart sped up as she entered her room, half hoping to find a certain someone sleeping on her bed. She frowned on finding her room empty and realized she hadn't opened her windows since the night out with Levy and Juvia.

"Welcome. I missed you so much Lu-Lu! See you at school tomorrow."

Lucy smiled on seeing the text and replied an okay. Then she put her bag down and went for a shower.

Natsu hadn't made any attempt to contact her, sure she had blocked his number but he hadn't even tried to contact her with help of his friends.

"Or maybe no one wants to interfere," she spoke aloud her idea as she stepped in the shower.

 _Natsu..._

 _What are you thinking? What are you going to do?_

* * *

.

She was the first one to enter her class. She didn't want to take the risk of running into a pink haired boy and thus arrived quickly and took a seat.

Lucy gave a small smile on reading the note when she arrived at school after the holidays. The mysterious stranger was having love life problems too. Pulling the pen from her bag, she quickly scribbled.

 **"Its okay, don't give up. Even if she ignores you or walks away. Every time you feel like giving up, just think why you fell in love at the first place. I'm sure she will understand.**

 **I've been going through so much too. My life was all messed up and I said some pretty awful things to someone but I don't understand why he did all of those. His friends say that he still loves me but I don't know anymore, one day he treats me well and the other day, he is gone."**

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she scribbled that and she hid her face with the palm of her hands. She could only hope that things would get better soon.

* * *

.

To Lucy's dismay, meeting Natsu in the hall was something she wasn't looking forward too. She could see swarm of students rushing to the next class and she had just got out of her chemistry class to go to literature clubroom.

She could see Natsu walking to where she was, or to the class where she had just exited from. After all he had chemistry now.

"Focus," she said as she took a deep breath,"Don't cry.."

She slowly looked up as she kept walking, and for a brief second, she could swear that her eyes met his before she looked away quickly and muttered again,"Focus."

She picked up space and brushed past him, tears swelling up in her eyes when she heard a faint voice.

The voice of Natsu, calling her name.

She broke into a run and let out a sob.

"Dammit.," she didn't care where she was going,"Why do you make me so weak?"

.

* * *

"What are you doing, Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she noticed Lucy deep in her thoughts. "Are you skipping classes?"

"I just don't feel like doing anything, Levy," Lucy looked up,"And the wind feels nice on the terrace."

"You shouldn't be here," Levy said as she kneeled down and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulders,"This area is off limit to all students."

"I'm tired, tired of being the perfect model student, tired of being a cheerful girl who can smile in every situation.."

Levy wrapped her petite arms around the blonde and ran her fingers through her hair to calm the crying girl down,"Don't cry, Lu-chan. You'll recover.. "

"But.."

"There are no but's and if's, Lucy. Everyone is broken somehow and yet they are living. Some need time to heal, some need people to make them heal. You need both," Levy continued stroking her hair softly,"If you are lonely or feeling broken, I'll be here for you because I want to be. I won't run away and I won't... I won't judge you for anything. At times I can be angry but I'll never abandon you, Lucy. Never."

"I feel so stupid, Levy," Lucy's sobs intensified,"Stupid for falling in love and being so hurt. I got my heart broken and he is back and I have no idea what to do."

"A heart which is broken will be healed. Don't worry Lu-Lu, love can heal all wounds. I won't tell you to forgive Natsu, because its your decision after all but I will request you to open your heart once again. You know why he lied, right. Open your heart again, Lucy. Because, you deserve a happy ending."

* * *

.

A talk with Levy was all she needed to calm herself down. Lucy hadn't run into Natsu again and this time, she was glad.

"Time.." She repeated,"I need time.."

She slowly ascended the steps to her apartment and took a sigh,"I am so pathetic.." She stopped when she found a small box at the foot of her doorstep and crouched to pick it up.

Not caring who it was from, she tore it open to find a DVD inside with a note, FOR YOU.

And somehow she already knew it was from Natsu.

She unlocked the door quickly and rushed inside. Without even caring to change out of her school clothes, she pulled out her laptop and put the DVD in, crossing her fingers.

She could see shifting scenes on her screen, it looked like a party.

She could see various colourful lights hanging from the ceiling and the scene shifted again to focus on the stage.

"Its Mira's bar..." It dawned upon her.

She watched as she saw Natsu walking on the stage with a microphone in hand and a smile on his face. Her fingers automatically rose up to touch the screen and traced Natsu's figure.

And then she heard, the song which he had prepared for Christmas.

"Stupid... Stupid... Stupid," she cursed as she stared at the laptop screen,"You can't make a girl fall for you if she is already in love with you..."

* * *

.

A blond haired man was walking through the lanes of Magnolia, wearing a long hood to cover his face.

He looked to his right to see a couple of students happily munching on an ice cream and smirked,"Magnolia High School.."

He started walking again and ignored the piercing glares he was receiving from some pedestrians. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, his wallpaper showing the picture of a smiling boy, in his school uniform playing with a cat and a blonde girl.

"Looks like I found you, Natsu. You can run but you can't hide and even if you hide, you can't escape."

* * *

.

Lucy moaned in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes. It had been so long since she had had such a nice sleep. She stretched her arms and looked around.

Her mind went back to the DVD she received and she smiled,"Isn't it funny how your song calmed me down, eh Natsu?"

She heard the bell ring and quickly got up and took a look in the mirror and winced.

"I got red, puffy eyes and a tired face, nothing I can do now would help," she sighed and rushed to see who had arrived. She slowly opened the door and let out a audible gasp on seeing the person standing outside.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

.


	16. Chapter 16

The man standing outside Lucy's door smiled and said,"Won't you tell me to come in?"

Lucy's lips curved into a smile and she threw herself at the man, enveloping him in a hug,"I had no idea I'll get to see you again!"

The man hugged her back and patted her head, saying,"Of course you'll see me again. What am I? Air which can't be seen?"

Lucy giggled softly and broke the hug,"Come in! This place is nothing as compared to the mansion but I'll try my best to make you feel like you're at home."

"Don't push yourself young lady," The man sat on the couch, taking a look at the small apartment,"I am here on an important mission so I'll be leaving soon. Wow, I am surprised how you're managing in such a small place after living in a mansion for such a long time."

Lucy felt a little embarrassed on hearing that. "It used to be awkward at first but now I can't possibly imagine living away from here."

"You have strange taste girl," The man teased, making Lucy pout a little. The girl giggled as he kept smirking and asked,"Anyways, wanna have something to drink?"

"You have alcohol?"

"Not now!" Lucy said, a little embarrassed,"I can't bring alcohol in here. The landlady is strict."

"That's good. Even though you're going to be 18, having too much alcohol is bad."

"I am not an addict! Just one or two shots during occasions, that's all."

The man chuckled,"I know. I gotta leave soon, sorry for dropping by all of a sudden."

"You and your job," Lucy said, sighing,"What is it this time?"

"I can't disclose the details but it is about the safety of a young man. A real pain in the ass criminal is after his life," the man narrated.

"Sounds rough," Lucy said,"So where are you going now?"

"To that young man's house. I got news that the criminal is in this town. And since I was here, I decided to come and warn you, be careful okay, Lucy?"

''You got it!"

"And.." The man's eyebrows furrowed as he took a good look at Lucy's face,"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Its..." She stopped,"I guess I can't hide it from you, can I? You're a police officer after all, Arcadios."

"But what happened?"

"Love life stuff," Lucy carefully picked her words,"Don't worry, I'll get over it."

The man, Arcadios rose up and patted her head, saying,"Okay then, take care. And don't hesitate to call me if you need to break that person's leg or something."

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows,"You're a police officer, aren't you?"

Arcadios chuckled,"So? Accidents happen all the time."

"You're even more dangerous than some criminal!"

"Right? Aren't I?"

* * *

.

* * *

Natsu had been trying to come up with a plan to lure out Larcade but had nothing to base his opinion on. He knew he was going to be the bait and was ready, though he was scared, but that didn't mean he had a plan ready.

"Give up the thought Natsu," Gray said sternly, not at all willing to allow his friend to take such a huge risk,"Don't get involved. He isn't some highschool bully! He is a criminal, for God's sake."

''I can't," Natsu said as he pulled his hair,"Think about it, I can't do things as I want as long as Larcade is roaming free."

"That's right but that doesn't mean you've to jump into action. Natsu, leave something for the police to.."

Gray was cut off by the sound of doorbell. A little alert, Gray asked him,"Was anyone supposed to meet you today?"

"An officer regarding this case," Natsu said as he opened the door. Gray watched with prying eyes as the man shook Natsu's hand professionally and entered the house while staring at Gray.

"Who is he?" The man asked skeptically.

Natsu gave a half hearted grin,"Its Gray. One of my friend from school."

"Is he trustable?"

Natsu didn't take any moment to reply,"Of course he is! He might be a pain in the ass but he is reliable. Moreover he knows everything so you don't have to be so stiff."

Gray could only think who the person was and slowly spoke up,"I am Gray Fullbuster. Nice to see you."

"Arcadios, and I am in charge of Natsu's safety as well as," The man said as he sat down opposite to Natsu, beside Gray,"I am in charge of Larcade's case."

"I see," Gray spoke up.

"Arcadios," Natsu began talking, not wasting any time,"Did Zeref say anything about Larcade?"

"He has no idea where Larcade is," Arcadios said with a sigh,"Moreover all his followers are saying the same. We are alone in this case."

"Why is it taking so much time?" Gray began, trying to sound as polite as possible,"I mean he is a criminal for all we can care! By this time, his location should have been spotted!"

"I get what you're trying to say but the police isn't slacking off, Mr. Fullbuster," Arcadios added instantly,''He might be threatening people to keep quiet. No one would like to get involved in a case like this, would they? We are doing the best we can after all Larcade is a dangerous man and the safety of entire town, including Natsu and us, is at stake."

"I feel so pathetic," Natsu whispered loud enough for both of them to hear,"I should have stayed with Zeref until Larcade was caught but I had to move back here. If I hadn't come back.."

"Are you an idiot?" Gray yelled at the pink haired boy,"Stop saying crazy things like this!"

"You can have mental breakdown later, Mr. Dragneel. Right now, we have to discuss something else!" Arcadios pulled out a big file and a pen from his bag,"This has a list of all hotels in Magnolia. Lets sort out the information one by one."

* * *

.

* * *

"School looks different," Natsu mumbled to himself as he entered the premises. The hallway was almost empty, leaving for a few students who came early for practices. Natsu had no reason to arrive quickly but instead of slacking off in his house, he wanted to get some fresh air.

His first class was chemistry and he knew he wanted to see the scribble again. He hastily made his way to the classroom and took his seat.

The girl was going through hard times too. Although he didn't know who she was, he could feel sympathy growing for her. Whatever happened must have been rough on her. Her handwriting was neat and proper and she wrote elegantly too. It must have been something bad if she lost her temper over it.

Taking out a pencil, he scribbled back.

" **You're right. I can never forget her big eyes and sweet smile. She makes me fall for her over and over again. I am not giving up.**

 **Hopefully you'll be okay soon too. Its a pity that we never met each other otherwise I could have cheered you up though I'm not so sure. I'm hopeless too at the moment. Anyways, I think we both will be okay. I don't know what happened to you but I am sure you will sort it out. I will be cheering for you! Do your best! I would do my best too.** "

* * *

.

* * *

When Lucy returned to school the following week, she could feel a weird atmosphere all around school. Everyone was in high spirit, girls looked happy and boys were excited.

"Lu-lu!" Levy yelled and ran to catch up to her friend,"Good morning!"

"Morning Levy!" Lucy wished her back,"What's going on?"

"Oh! You mean around school?" Levy asked and Lucy nodded. Levy giggled and pointed at her phone, saying,"Valentine's day is coming up. Everyone is busy preparing for the party."

"You mean the masquerade party which was about to happen on Christmas but got cancelled due to Master's failing health?"

"Yup!"

"I see."

"Erza is working really hard to make the preparations, Jellal is helping her a lot. Aren't you excited?"

"Not really," Lucy's heart clenched,"Did you forget all that happened?"

"I didn't," Levy said slowly, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder,"But don't you dare sulk around."

"Its Valentine day, come on!" Lucy tried to reason,"What can I possibly do?"

"That's right!" Levy argued back as she placed a hand on her hip. Though she was short and cute, Lucy knew there was no backing away this time. Levy was in full offense mode.

"Its Valentine's day! You have to enjoy it! Thousands of people stay single on this day but that's fine! Love isn't just between a boy and a girl! Its between friends and family too! Understand?"

"Yes.."

"You're coming to the party right?"

"I am not so sure.."

Levy glared at the blonde who immediately waved her hands in front of her face, saying,"Okay! Okay! I'll come."

"Sounds perfect!"

The two girls smiled and started walking again, bumping into Mirajane around the corner. The white haired girl smiled at the two juniors and wished them good morning.

"Mira!" Levy cheekily began,"Lucy will come to the party!"

"Finally! Its been a long time since we hung out!" Mira said as she clasped Lucy's hands,"You missed Christmas celebration and thus, you gotta enjoy twice to make up for it!"

"I will!"

After a long time, Lucy felt like she could put her sorrows aside and be her old self again.

"Crap!" Lucy paled on seeing the time,"Macao sensei is going to kill me! I am so late!"

"You didn't have morning class?" Mira enquired and Lucy shook her head, saying,"Nah! See you later Mira! Bye bye Levy!"

The blond was almost out of breath when she was in front of her class. She always got distracted whenever she was with her gang.

She stopped in her tracks on seeing the empty classroom except for two person.

One was Macao, sitting on the teacher's chair. In front of him was the boy she was trying to ignore. Natsu.

"Am I late sensei?" Lucy called out.

Both of them turned to see the girl standing by the door. Natsu averted his gaze away, not knowing how to face her. Macao just said,"You're early. Sit down."

Lucy slowly took her seat and pulled out a book. Natsu's back was facing her and she bit her lip.

Her eyes wandered around the room and finally rested on her desk, a smile forming on her face. She got a reply.

She quickly read it and pulled out a pencil.

 **"Thank you, secret friend. I am so glad I can say things to you which I mostly keep bottled inside. It makes me relieved beyond comprehension. I am sure we will make it."**

Natsu collected the notebook which Macao was checking and quickly left the classroom, his heart pounding badly in his chest.

Lucy is the girl he is in love with.

Due to his own stupidity and carelessness, she had distanced herself from him and this was killing him inside. He wanted to win back her trust so badly that he couldn't even sleep or eat properly. Although his friends were being supportive, he sometimes felt alone because he knew he had messed up and everyone was angry for that.

However, he felt so at peace whenever he got a reply from his mysterious friend. She always had a way to calm him down, give him the answer he was looking for.

But...

But..

The person he was discussing his trouble with and the person about whom he was saying are the same.

"Lucy.." He whispered **,** running toward the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Dammit!" He cursed. The moment she walked in the class, Natsu couldn't look at her. He didn't have the courage to look into her eyes which were the gateway to her soul. He could feel how hurt she was just by looking at her eyes and it killed him from within.

However, his desire to take a peek overwhelmed him and when he turned, she was sitting on his seat.

His mind went blank for a moment. He was about to deny the identity of the mysterious bench friend but his doubt and fear came true when he saw her scribbling bac.

"Lucy..." He clutched his hair as his eyes filled up with warm tears,"Lucy.."

When he replied," **Smile, stranger** ,'' on seeing the frown scribbled on the desk, he had no idea it was Lucy. He had no idea he was talking to her.

When he asked whether the person on other end was girl and she replied in yes, he didn't feel anything. Now knowing that it was her the whole time, he felt a lot more stupid. If only they had exchanged names!

And then he remembered.

 **"Its okay, don't give up. Even if she ignores you or walks away. Every time you feel like giving up, just think why you fell in love at the first place. I'm sure she will understand.**

 **I've been going through so much too. My life was all messed up and I said some pretty awful things to someone but I don't understand why he did all of those. His friends say that he still loves me but I don't know anymore, one day he treats me well and the other day, he is gone."**

His heart almost stopped beating. Would Lucy say the same if she knew it was Natsu who wrote that? Would she keep her own words if Natsu follows what she wrote?

The last part of the message was even more piercing now when he knew it was from Lucy. She was doubting his love for her, she wasn't sure if he deserved her forgiveness. She wasn't ready for another emotional ride.

What was he supposed to do? What should he do now? How would he come up with a proper answer now that he knows it is Lucy on the other end?

He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignored it. The vibration died down but started up again after a second. Pulling it out, he found that it was a message from Arcadios.

 **"Sorry to text you so suddenly when I am aware that you're at school. You weren't picking up the call so I decided to leave a text. Larcade has been spotted. We aren't sure if its him but according to the video footages, the man has physique just like him. His hair is black but men who are after him looked into the personal details he had provided at the hotel and confirmed its a fake ID. He can change his hair but not his face after all."**

Natsu took a deep breath as he tried to process everything. So there is a 50% chance that this man is who he is looking for.

He glanced at the phone and saw it was almost lunch time. 'Two hours passed!' He screamed in his head and ran off to Chemistry classroom, feeling as if he doesn't talk to Lucy, he would never be able to talk again.

But she wasn't there. The classroom was empty and he went back to the desk. He could at least write his identity there.

However all he found was a scribble.

" **When I saw him today, he plainly ignored me. It makes me think that he don't even want to look at me. I have had enough. I can't. I just can't. I know I told him I need space but he hasn't even tried to talk to me. I can't keep clinging to false hope, Stranger**."

Natsu could feel tears filling up his eyes again.

He pulled out a pencil and an eraser. His erased all the previous scribbled notes, tears flowing from his eyes continuously. He was running away again. Even after promising Lucy that he could make her fall for him again, he was hesitating. One can always hesitate or take action. He had decided.

No matter how much she pushes him away,

No matter how much she yells that she had moved on,

He won't give up.

He was finally fired up now. He won't blame his mistakes on Larcade anymore. He will not let Lucy feel like crap anymore.

Once the desk was clean, he started scribbling.

" **He is a jerk. He is a total jackass. I hate his guts for doing that! I totally hate him. I really want to punch that fool and make him realize how much it is hurting you. I am sorry.**

 **I am sorry.**

 **I am sorry.**

 **I promise I won't do anything to break your heart ever again. I promise I will never make promises I can't keep. I am sorry for everything.**

 **Please be my date for the Valentine party. Whether its a yes or a no, whether scribble your answer here or not, I will be waiting for you at the terrace, near the small water tank**."

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Heya! Darkestlightofhope here!

Its been a long time since the last chapter came out right! But don't you all worry since the next chapter will be up this month! That's a promise! No waiting for two months for an update!

I had been busy with my college life and trust me, I am beat! Kyaah! Gotta sleep! See you all later!


	17. Chapter 17

_Natsu wasn't sure what he was going to do anymore. His heart was beating erratically and his breaths were getting shorter but deeper. His eyes were wandering from one person to the other one in the lobby and he could feel his palms getting all sweaty._

 _He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out, and relaxed when found out it was a text from Arcadios._

 _"Don't worry, Natsu. We are right behind you." He read a text which he received and breathed deeply. He wasn't alone. He couldn't give up since he had someone to return to after all._

* * *

* **Two weeks earlier** *

All Lucy could do was stare at the boy who was in a deep conversation with Gray at other side of the cafeteria. She had no idea she was staring hard at him until Juvia pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Lucy!" Juvia shook the blonde,"Stop staring at Gray sama!"

The blonde, now embarrassed, shook her head,"You know I wasn't staring at your boyfriend."

"Kyaah!" The girl giggled as she sat down, placing her bag on the empty chair beside her,"I can't believe we are going out!"

"That's good but start believing it," Lucy said, stirring her cold drink with the straw and Juvia blushed. "That's sweet."

"So why was Lucy-Chan looking at Natsu?" Juvia enquired,"Did anything happen?"

"Not really," Lucy tried to calm herself down,"Except I was ignored by him yesterday."

"Did Lucy tried talking to Natsu yesterday?"

"Not really, we were in same class yesterday and he didn't even look at me. I didn't want him to look at me but at the same time I wanted him to look at me. Shit. What am I saying?" Lucy groaned as she placed her head on the table.

"Lucy-chan!" Juvia patted her friend's head,"I am sure he is planning something." After all whatever he said at the Christmas party couldn't be false.

"Hopefully.."

* * *

.

* * *

"So you mean Natsu isn't even trying to talk to you?" Levy growled as Lucy covered her face, embarrassed.

"Yeah.." She said,"We were assigned to take maths notebook to staff room but the whole way, he was silent."

"Did you say something?"

"No. I don't want to impose when he doesn't even want me back in his life."

Levy rolled her eyes as she said,"Come on. Natsu must be thinking the same way."

Lucy thought about it for a while as she lied down on her bed, hugging her pillow close,"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Stop being so pessimistic! Anyways Gajeel asked me out on the day of Valentine's party. We are going as a couple!"

"That's so sweet!" This news instantly brightened Lucy's mood,"I am going to do your makeup! Please!"

"Sure!" Levy giggled back,"All the girls were thinking about crashing at your apartment to get ready anyways."

Lucy giggled,"I kind of knew."

"So lets go dress shopping tomorrow! School is closed since its a sunday and its been a long time since I've spend any money on myself," Levy proposed.

"Umm... I don't think I wanna go to that party..." Lucy said and closed her eyes, bracing herself. A loud 'what' was heard from Levy and she sighed.

"But you told Mira you were coming!"

"I know but don't you think I'll be alone among all the couples?"

Levy sighed as she sat beside Lucy, looking worried,"Doesn't matter. I am cancelling my date with Gajeel so I can be with you."

"No!" Lucy sprang up and pulled the phone from Levy's hand, yelling,"Are you stupid? Don't do that Levy-chan!''

"Its fine," Levy said as she tried getting her phone back from Lucy,"Gajeel will understand. You're my best friend Lu-Lu. I can't be on a date when you're alone."

"Levy.."

"So, give me back my phone. If you are not going, then I am not going either."

"Fine. I will go," Lucy surrendered,"But promise me you won't cancel your date?"

"Lucy-"

"Nops," Lucy sternly said, handing back her phone,"If you cancel your date, I am not going."

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Levy joked as she took her phone and put it back in her pocket. Lucy winked at her friend,"I know."

"The party is on Thursday and we have classes on Friday," Levy chuckled,"Makarov is clever, isn't he?"

"He sure is," Lucy giggled,"No one can drink too much if they have to attend school next day."

"That kind of makes it exciting too. I wonder what Cana will do?"

That really intrigued Lucy as she thought about that,"Yeah. I wonder what she will do!"

* * *

.

* * *

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink tank top with a sleeveless denim jacket and a denik skirt which reached her mid thighs. Then she put on a pair of pinkish sneakers and tied her hair up in a pony tail.

After Levy left yesterday, Lucy could feel an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Every one of her girl friends were going to go to the party with their boyfriends, except Cana. She had no idea if Natsu had a date and whether he was actually planning to ask Lucy out.

"I told myself that I am giving up yet," She mumbled to herself,"I just can't."

She heard the doorbell ringing and picked up her bag and phone and ran out of her room. Opening the door, she found Levy and Erza standing with a smile on her face.

"Where is Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"She already has a dress prepared and thus will meet us at Fairy Tail. Mira is going to meet us at the shop with Lisanna and Cana. Lets go!"

* * *

.

* * *

The group ended up trying and rejecting loads of dresses. But Evergreen soon came to their rescue and dragged them to a nearby store. Lucy was glad she came to this place and ended up using up all the allowance she had collected since she moved out. The dresses were just that good!

Once everyone was done with the dresses, they decided to hit fairy tail! They noticed Juvia sitting alone on a seat and waved, walking over there. Before they could even sit, Juvia got up and went to where Lucy was.

"Juvia is so happy!" The blue haired girl tightly hugged Lucy, making the blond confused. Juvia let her go and bowed,"Sorry Juvia couldn't go as she already had a dress but is here to hangout with everyone!"

''That's fine," Erza said with a smile,"We are glad you came."

"Wait," Lucy stopped everyone,"What are you so happy about, Juvia?"

"Juvia is happy! Really happy!" Juvia giggled again making everyone smile at her too.

"Say it!"

"Don't keep it a suspense Juvia!"

"I know," Levy sprang up as she said,"Gray asked you to be his partner to the party, huh?"

"Huh?" Juvia looked confused,"That happened the day it was decided that we will have a masquerade party. Juvia is happy for Lucy-chan!"

The blond pointed at herself, looking confused,"For me? Did I win a lottery or something?"

"You were asked by Natsu-san right?" Juvia grabbed Lucy's hand, confusing the girl.

"Asked for what?" Erza asked, stealing the words out of Lucy's mouth.

"To be the partner for this party!" Juvia said with a wide smile. However, before anyone could assume or say anything, Lucy asked,"What made you think that?"

"Because Natsu told Gray-sama that he finally asked you out."

Juvia was silenced when Lucy shook her head, denying everything,"Sorry, Natsu didn't ask me out."

"You checked your messages?"

"Yes."

"Phonecalls?"

"Yes."

"Emails?"

"He doesn't know my e-mail ID."

"Letter box?"

"Who sends letters in this century? But knowing Natsu its possible. But sorry, I had no letters there this morning," Lucy breathed out,"He asked someone else out. Not me."

"That's not possible," Erza hissed,"Stupid Natsu. What is he saying?"

"Yes!" Levy spoke up too,"You must have heard wrong Juvia! Maybe Natsu told Gray that he was planning to do so!"

Understanding the situation, Juvia nodded at Levy, going with the flow,"Yeah! Juvia must have heard wrong! Silly her!"

"Its fine guys," Lucy said, getting up as she forced a smile on her face,"I have to prepare lunch at home. See you all at school tomorrow."

"Lucy!" Levy called after the leaving blonde,"Wait."

"Its fine Levy, guys," Lucy forced a smile,"I will be there at school tomorrow. I just want to be alone."

* * *

.

* * *

When Lucy walked into school the next day, she felt déjà vu, just like when Natsu was ignoring her after returning from meeting Zeref. Natsu saw her entering the classroom but didn't say anything.

She wasn't expecting him to come and talk to her though. Erza rose up from her seat and announced,"I hope you all will behave on the mask party. Bringing a mask is entirely your responsibility. Hopefully we can enjoy this party without any problems!"

The class cheered and despite everything, Lucy was looking forward to attend the party. She saw Gray passing her looks and she wasn't sure why. Everyone else, including Levy was acting strange.

"What's going on?" Lucy whispered to Levy who just grinned.

"Say it!" Lucy asked again.

"I am just looking forward to the party," Levy replied,"Don't you have chemistry next? Hurry up!"

"You don't have to push me you know?" Lucy giggled as she got up,"I am not excited to see Macao!"

"Get excited then! Tell me if anything happens!" Levy said and Lucy raised her eyebrows. Levy seemed excited, too excited.

Before leaving the class, her eyes met with Natsu's and she couldn't help but feel her heart doing a flip.

* * *

.

* * *

Was Levy aware of the fact that Lucy had a friend with whom she shared secrets through scribbling on benches? Lucy was aware that she hadn't shared the piece of information with anyone, not even Natsu. Then why was she getting the feeling that Levy knew Lucy was asked out by someone?

Lucy could only stare at the desk in surprise. What was she supposed to say?

With Natsu ignoring her again, she knew it would be a risk if she waits for him. Moreover hadn't he already asked some other girl?

Moreover every friend of hers had a date. Even Romeo mustered up the courage and asked Wendy out. Who was she supposed to hang out with on the day?

She traced her fingers over the words and unknowingly, a smile formed on her face as she felt her heart beating faster. Pulling out a pen, she scribbled a big 'yes' and smiled.

She would give herself a second chance.

* * *

.

* * *

Natsu felt the phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, not expecting to see a text from unknown number.

He ignored Gray and Gajeel, who were fighting over whether to wear a tuxedo to the dance or show up in just plain shirt and pants. He clicked open the text and saw something which made the colour drop from his face.

"If you want to see that blonde girl safe, be sure to meet me at Hotel Raven this Sunday. Don't even try to inform anyone."

He was sitting still, not making any noise. What was he supposed to say to that? How did Larcade know it was Lucy? How did he even get his number?

"Natsu, what colour tie are you wearing?" Gray asked,"Hey? Fire Brain?"

"Oi Salamander?" Gajeel slightly punched him,"What gotten into you?"

Natsu silently passed the phone to them and held his head, muttering how he was screwed. "This!" Gray took a deep breath,"Wait."

He quickly took a screenshot and shared the document to Arcadios. Passing the phone back to Natsu, Gray asked,"What now?"

"I am so screwed!" Natsu muttered again, his hands trembling,"He would catch Lucy! She will be hurt all because of me!"

"Natsu!" Gajeel and Gray called him.

"I am so scared! What do I do? What do I do?"

Gajeel took a deep breath and punched the pinkette on his head, making the boy wallow in pain,"What was that for? You looking for a fight?"

"The hell I am!" Gajeel head-butted him,"You're being a pain in my ass."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu hit him back,"You're the same, Metal Face!"

"Stop fighting!" Gray slapped both the boys head,"Shut up for once and think!"

"What?" Natsu sighed,"I am going."

"We are going too," Gray said.

"No!" Natsu quickly answered,"I am not taking you or Gajeel there! Not at all!"

"Relax. Arcadios is coming over to discuss it."

"When did you contact that man?" Natsu was bewildered.

"When you were having a mental breakdown."

Natsu passed Gray a look before saying,"I am going to show up in a shirt and trousers. I am not wearing those stupid tuxedos to that dance."

"What if Lucy doesn't show up?" Gary asked,"Wouldn't it have been better if you asked her face to face?"

"I know but she might not even want to see my face," Natsu groaned,"Thanks to Juvia, Lucy is under the impression that I asked another girl."

"Sorry," Gray apologized on behalf of his girlfriend.

"Yeah man, I was surprised on seeing the girl gang up on you. I thought you were done for," Gajeel laughed and high-fived Gray.

"I had to explain everything to save my life," Natsu shuddered on remembering how scary Erza and Mira looked.

* * *

.

* * *

Natsu wasn't sure what he was going to do anymore. His heart was beating erratically and his breaths were getting shorter but deeper. His eyes were wandering from one person to the other one in the lobby and he could feel his palms getting all sweaty.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out, and relaxed when found out it was a text from Arcadios.

"Don't worry, Natsu. We are right behind you." He read a text which he received and breathed deeply. He wasn't alone. He couldn't give up since he had someone to return to after all.

He could see Gray sitting near the reception, talking to Gajeel. The hotel was almost empty, except a few employees and a few person sitting a little away from him.

He knew most of them were police officers disguised as regular costumers but he was still feeling nervous. Would everything go well? Will Larcade even show up?

Not paying attention to anyone, he was lost in his own world.

Feeling a hand in his shoulder, he looked up, his breath almost died in his throat.

The man smiled at the pinkette as he took his hat off and sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Aren't you going to wish me morning?'' The man smiled again but Natsu couldn't find the correct words to describe his emotions. He could feel himself choking.

"L-L-Larcade?"

* * *

.


End file.
